When We're Together
by Anno1701
Summary: After the Dark War, Emma Carstairs didn't stay in LA with the Blackthorns and she didn't become Julian's parabatai. Instead, she was sent to Idris to go to the Academy. Four years later, she has finished her training and returns to the Los Angeles Institute. Will everything still be the same, or will Emma's life have changed forever? EMMAxJULIAN
1. Prologue

**So this is the beginning of my new story! I just read Lady Midnight and I liked it very much, but I thought it was really sad that Emma and Julian couldn't be together. So I imagined what would have happened if they really could be together. This starts about a year before the events of Lady Midnight and it will follow Emma and the others through the things happening in the book as well. But the difference is that Emma and Julian aren't _parabatai_. So what do you think will happen if they could be together? I would be happy if you tell me your ideas about this and if I should go on writing. It will take a few chapters before it really starts and I hope you aren't mad about that, but somehow, I have to introduce the events of the previous years to you. **

**I dont own the characters or places in this story!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Emma

When Emma woke up, she felt strange. It was still dark in her little room in the Academy and a look at the clock told her that it was five in the morning. Fragments of her dreams were still in Emma's head and when she closed her eyes again, she saw Julian and the ocean. However, Julian didn't look like four years ago, when they had been separated after the Dark War. He looked older. More grown up.

Emma turned on the light and looked at the picture of the Blackthorns they had sent her a few weeks ago. They were sitting on the beach, looking happy together. Julian stood in the back, while Tavvy and Dru were lying on the ground. Ty and Livvy had wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders and smiled happily. They looked like a real family. Four years previously, Emma would have been on that picture as well, standing next to Julian. Maybe even as his _parabatai_ …

She forced herself to look away, the nervous feeling returning. Today, she would leave the Academy and return to Los Angeles… She would see Julian again. Julian and the other Blackthorns. And she would meet Diana, the new tutor of them Julian had written so much about. She would return home.

But would it really be her home again? Or wouldn't the others accept her, now that she had been at the Academy for years?

Emma shook her head. Or course they would be happy to have her back! The last letters of Julian and the others told her how happy they were to finally get her back.

How happy Jules was…

Jules. Her Julian. Who had nearly become her _parabatai_ , which would have made her stay at Los Angeles with the Blackthorns. Then she would have become a member of their family… But Julian hadn't wanted to be her _parabatai_. And back then, Emma didn't blame him for that decision. Because when the question was asked again, she hadn't been so sure anymore. Of course having a _parabatai_ was something wonderful. He was at your side all the time and you took care of each other. But wasn't there something else about Julian? This strange feeling in her stomach, like butterflies. Should you feel like that when you looked at your _parabatai_?

So Emma hadn't tried to convince Julian when he had said that it wasn't a good idea.

Their parting had been very sad and tearful and over the years, Julian had visited her as often as possible. And every time he was there, Emma couldn't deny that there was something between them. Something _more_. She couldn't explain it, but Julian still made the butterflies in her stomach fly.

Looking at the clock again, Emma sighed. Half past six. In half an hour, the other Shadowhunters at the Academy would get up to start their day. Normally, there was a training lesson before breakfast. But this wouldn't take place today. After all, it was a special day.

Emma would leave the Academy as its best student so far.

She would leave her friends here behind.

And finally return home.


	2. Departure

**So I just thought that I could also write the first chapter now. I don't know if it seems interesting, but I thought I could give you a first look into Emma's life at the Academy. Mostly a look at her friends. Julian and the others will appear in the next chapter and in the story, I'm going to tell a few more things about Emma's life at the Academy. Do you think my idea could be okay so far?  
**

 **I don't own the characters or places in this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Departure**

Emma

The corridors were still silent when Emma left her room to go to the refectory to have breakfast. This was the last time she could eat with her friends here. After that, she would have to meet the director for a final talk. And then she would be free to go.

Which meant that Malcolm would be there and create a portal to take her to Los Angeles. Emma didn't know why he was in Idris now – and she didn't really care either way. Her thoughts wandered back to Julian and the other Blackthorns every few minutes. Was Julian still sad that the faeries had taken Mark away and that Helen was sent to exile? Of course he was. He loved them. At the thought of a sad Julian who had to take care of his brothers and sisters in LA, missing his older brother and sister, Emma began to feel sick. He hadn't written much about his own feelings in his letters. Only sometimes – when everything became too much, Emma thought – he had told her about the things worrying him. And there were many things.

Emma had been lost in thoughts. She only noticed the crowd of people in the refectory when she nearly ran into the first of them – Annabeth, her best friend in the Academy. Annabeth had entered the Academy about a year after Emma and to be honest, she was her first real friend. During the first months, Emma had mostly been alone and in a bad mood. She had missed Jules and the others so much. It had just hurt. But when Annabeth had appeared, everything had started to get better. Slowly at first, but after some time, Emma had begun to open up. Annabeth had told her about her life – she was born in Seattle and lived there for a few years, before her family had moved to Dublin. That was before the Dark War. In the war, her father had been injured very badly and for a long time, no one knew if he would die or live. Annabeth's mother had broken down because of that. And that was when Annabeth had decided to go to the Academy. "Dublin wasn't able to give me anything. Only pain." She had said once and even if Emma also connected lots of painful memories to Los Angeles, she still wanted to return there. Mostly because of Julian.

Emma had told Annabeth much about Los Angeles as well. However, she didn't tell her everything right from the beginning. She hadn't said a word about the death of her parents, or how exactly the attack on the institute took place. Annabeth got to know those things years later.

To Emma's surprise, Annabeth wasn't angry at her for keeping secrets. When she knew that Emma was hiding something, she only smiled a little sad and nodded. As if it was nothing.

Emma really liked her. And she would miss Annabeth very much. Being together for nearly three years, learning and training with each other had created a very strong friendship between the two of them. However, it wasn't like her relationship to Julian…

Next to Annabeth, Simon and Ben stood and smiled at her widely. Emma liked Simon as well. He had joined the Academy a few years ago, after a few of his memories had returned. No one knew how Magnus Bane had brought them back and of course he refused to tell anyone, but no one cared very much about it as well. After everything Simon had been through – being a vampire and a Daylighter and having the Mark of Cain – he was like a hero in the eyes of most Shadowhunters. And of course he was Clary Fray's best friend end together with Isabelle Lightwood. To most people, it made him even cooler.

But not to Emma. She knew Clary as well and after many visits of her at the Academy, she thought that she could call her a friend as well. No, she didn't just like Simon because of that. She liked him because of his personality. He was nice and funny and very loyal to his friends. And Ben… well, Emma hadn't been sure what to think about him at first. He had flirted with her very much and everyone talked about how much he liked her and that made Emma uneasy. She wasn't interested in a relationship. At least not with any of the boys at the Academy… And according to Annabeth, lots of them were interested in her. Because she was beautiful, the other girls said.

Emma didn't believe them. She couldn't be beautiful. She had too many scars. More than most of the Shadowhunters in her age, or even the ones who were older than her. She didn't care about being hurt at the training. It was necessary. It only made you stronger. And her blond hair was just boring, not interesting. No, they couldn't want her. The others had to be wrong.

Annabeth was far more beautiful than Emma was. She had dark brown hair, which fell over her shoulders in perfect curls. And her blue eyes always seemed to shine. She wasn't as tall as Emma and had more curves (to be honest, Emma was happy not to have them) and many boys ran after her. No wonder that she already had many boyfriends, which she didn't keep very long, you had to say as well.

So Ben had been interested in Emma at first, but after she had told him very clearly that she didn't like him in that way, they had become good friends. And he had never said a word about that subject again.

"Good morning." Emma said, after all those thoughts had passed her head in about two seconds. She noticed that she sounded a little surprised.

"Good morning to you, too!" Annabeth grinned and hugged Emma tightly. "How does it feel to leave this place today? Are you excited?"

Emma hugged her back and nodded. "It's strange. I've been here for so long now that it's like home. And today, I'm going to return to Los Angeles…"

"To your real home." Simon said and suddenly, Emma felt as if she couldn't speak anymore. She nodded.

"You're going to see the Blackthorns again!" Annabeth grinned and Emma smiled. "It's great, isn't it?"

"I missed them very much." Emma admitted and let Annabeth drag her to a table, where the others had already placed a few plates with Emma's favorite food. Pancakes with fruits.

"You don't have to thank us for that." Ben said quickly and stole a strawberry from Emma's plate. "Since it's the last thing we could do for you, we liked to do it."

"Because you get rid of me soon?" Emma mocked him and grinned. Now that they weren't talking about LA and the Blackthorns anymore, she started to feel a little better. She would deal with those other things later…

"We don't want you to leave!" Simon protested and Ben tried to look hurt. "You know we like being with you."

"Oh come on." Emma teased. "You all hate me and just pretended to like me because we were locked in here together."

"Don't say something like that!" Ben exclaimed loudly. "You're mean. She's mean again, isn't she, Simon?" he turned to Simon, who had difficulties at not starting to laugh.

Emma grinned and next to her, Annabeth started to laugh loudly. The others joined them. Only Ben still tried to look hurt, but he couldn't stand it very long. He began to laugh as well.

The next half hour they were talking about many things – except Emma's departure. It seemed to hang in the air, everyone knew that it was their last morning together, but no one dared to say it.

In the end, Emma broke the silence around that subject. She only had half an hour before she had to go to the director and the others had to start their training. "You know I'm going to miss you all, right?" she asked and Annabeth smiled at her sadly. Ben dropped his knife and covered his eyes with his hand for a few seconds.

"So this is it, isn't it?" He asked silently and Emma nodded. She didn't know what to say anymore. There were many things she had to tell her friends. How grateful she was for their support over the years, for the funny moments and the times they had helped her when she was in trouble. And of course for the many times Annabeth had comforted her when she was sad. However, no words could leave her mouth.

Next to her, Annabeth squeezed her hand. "I know." She said simply, as if she would have guessed all the things Emma wanted to tell her and the others. And this was the moment when Emma couldn't stand it anymore. She hugged Annabeth as tightly as possible, not caring about the sound of protest her friend made. "Thank you so much for being there for me."

When she let go, Annabeth's eyes shone and she looked away quickly. "I'm going to write you as soon as possible!" She promised and Emma smiled.

"When I don't hear something of you at least every week, I'm going to come back. And you won't like it." She announced loudly and looked to Simon and Ben. "That also applies to you." The boys nodded quickly and Emma grinned. She stood up, jumped over the table and ignored the surprised looks many others gave her. She wrapped her arms around Simon's and Ben's shoulders. "Come and visit me in LA one day."

"Of course we will! After everything you've told us about that place, we just have to see it." Annabeth smiled and Emma felt a little better.

Maybe everything was going to be alright after all.


	3. A peaceful morning?

**And I wrote another chapter. This one's from Julian's POV. It's not too long, but I just wanted to write something about him as well before Emma returns to LA. What do you think about it so far?**

 **I don't own the characters or places!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 –A peaceful morning?**

Julian

Julian was sitting at the kitchen table and looked at the clock nervously. It was the day he had been waiting for what seemed like forever. Today, Emma would return. _His Emma_ would finally come back to Los Angeles.

But would she still be his Emma? After four years on the Academy, lots of things could have happened. Yes, she and Julian had exchanged letters every day in those years, but what happened that she didn't tell him? He forced himself to stop thinking about that. He had met her as often as possible and every time they saw each other, it was as if no time had passed between them. And there was still this tension that made Julian's heart skip a beat.

The tension that had prevented him from becoming her _parabatai_. He knew he loved her. He had known it for years. Being her _parabatai_ … Julian wasn't sure if it wouldn't have destroyed him.

But now she was coming back from Idris. And she wasn't bond to him. So maybe there was a chance that they…

Again, Julian forced himself to think of something else. He didn't know if Emma wanted it. If she had ever wanted it. And what if she had changed so much that he didn't find _his Emma_ in her anymore? That beautiful, stubborn girl, who was far too risky and always said what she was thinking, even if it wasn't the right moment for it. The girl which wanted revenge for the death of her parents and would do everything for it? The girl who…

Suddenly, another thought came into his mind. What if he had changed and she wouldn't like him anymore? What if _Julian himself_ had become a problem? He didn't think that he could stand it if she didn't like him anymore… After all, they had been so close… They were so close. They were still so close, Julian reminded himself. His visits in Idris had shown that well enough.

So many things had happened in Los Angeles while Emma was gone… Julian had written her so many things in his letters, but sadly he couldn't write her everything. He had told her about the arrival of Diana and Arthur. Diana was really nice and the whole family liked her. Arthur was just… strange. Julian tried to hide it from the others as good as possible, but could he really lie to Emma as well? He hadn't lied in his letters. He just hadn't told her the complete truth. That wasn't lying, was it?

Julian heard footsteps and when he turned around, he saw Ty and Livvy entering the kitchen. They still looked sleepy and Julian smiled. "Good morning, have you slept well?" He asked them and stood up to get plates for them.

"Yes, but training yesterday was really exhausting, so that wasn't a surprise." Livvy said and sat down on a chair next to Ty, who seemed to be lost in thoughts.

"And you, Ty?" Julian asked, but he didn't get an answer. Just in this moment, Dru entered the kitchen. Well, she rather jumped into the kitchen and smiled happily.

"Good morning everyone! You know what day it is?" She asked and looked from Julian to Livvy and Ty. Julian smiled to himself. How could he forget which day it was? He had been waiting for it for four years…

"Emma's coming back today." Livvy said and Dru nodded. She clapped her hands and Julian couldn't stop himself from laughing softly.

"Finally, we'll get her back! I'm sure she's really excited as well. I mean, she's coming home!" Dru took the plate Julian was offering her and sat down.

"What if she liked the Academy better than LA?" Ty asked and Dru's expression changed from happy to offended.

"Of course she likes it here! Here it's much better than in Idris. After all, we're here and she belongs to our family!" Dru sounded hurt and Julian had a numb feeling in his stomach. He tried to look as neutral as possible, when he gave Ty a plate as well. Over the years, he had learned to hide his feelings as good as possible when others were around. And now he did that as well. He wanted to scream because he didn't know how Emma would react when she came back, but towards the kids he must have looked as if it was a normal and peaceful morning.

"Why don't we have breakfast now?" Julian asked and looked at Dru. "Could you go and get Tavvy? In the meantime, I'll make pancakes."

Dru didn't look too happy, but she nodded and left the kitchen again. Somehow, Julian was glad when Ty and Livvy began to talk about training methods.

Two hours later, Julian, Ty, Livvy, Dru and Tavvy were sitting on the stairs in front of the institute. Julian forced himself not to chew on his fingernails. However, it was really hard not to do it since he was so nervous.

He couldn't explain why. After all, it was just Emma. His best friend. She couldn't have changed so much in those past years. Emma wouldn't want to change. She was too stubborn for that. And on their visits to Idris, Emma was still the same. Still _his Emma_. So she would still be like that. Their last visit was a few months ago. Not too much time. Almost.

He looked at his watch again. Nearly ten o'clock. She would arrive soon. If Malcolm didn't forget to take her with him. Or if he didn't forget that he wanted to return today at all. Something like that could happen very well… Sometimes, Malcolm was really forgetful.

Suddenly, in front of them a purple light began to shine. Dru cried out happily and said something to Livvy and Ty, but Julian didn't hear it. He didn't even care what was said. He felt his heartbeat becoming faster and took a deep breath.

The portal was formed completely and two figures stepped out of it. The left one was taller and Julian recognized the shape as Malcolm immediately. However, he was just looking at the person on the right.


	4. Arrival

**Another chapter! I know I could have made it longer, but I just thought that it was a good moment to end it. I'm already writing the next one, but I don't know when I'll finish it. I hope you like this one. And thank you for reading this story and writing reviews, it's really motivating! So please let me know what you think again!**

 **I don't own the characters or places!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Arrival**

Emma

The first thing Emma noticed when she stepped through the portal was the sun that was blinding her. In Idris, it had been a very cloudy day and the sudden light was irritating. Emma had to close her eyes. It was very warm in Los Angeles – luckily she had decided to wear a top and a jeans, her jacket would have been far too warm – and Emma felt at home immediately. The burning sun, the sound of the water in the background and…

The sound of many people running towards her. Emma opened her eyes just to see Julian standing a few feet in front of her. And then she couldn't see him anymore because two other people nearly made her fall to the ground. Dru and Livvy hadn't stopped in front of her, they had stretched out their arms just to run into Emma with full speed.

"Emma, you're back!" Dru shrieked with excitement in her voice and Emma had to laugh. She stumbled back and closed her arms around the two little girls. Well, they weren't that little anymore, Emma hat to admit with a strange feeling in her stomach. She had missed so much in their lives.

"We've missed you so much!"

"How has Idris been? Was it exciting at the Academy?"

"Did you find many friends?"

"Did you-" However, Livvy was cut off by Malcolm, who had closed the portal and was standing next to Emma now.

"Come on, you two, give her some space!" He commanded and the two girls took a step back quickly. Emma glanced at him, just to see Malcolm grinning at her. He winked. "We've just had a long journey. Do you know that it's been after midday when we left in Idris?"

Dru shook her head, but Livvy nodded. "That's the time shift." She said it as if it was something boring. "We've had that too when we were in Idris. It's strange."

Malcolm nodded earnestly. "Well, then you should also know that Emma's not feeling too well at the moment. And that's why you can't just attack her like that."

Emma had to hold back a laugh. The way Malcolm was talking to the kids was too amusing. Suddenly, she was aware that there were three other Blackthorns that she hadn't greeted yet. Slowly, she turned around again to see Julian, Ty and Tavvy looking at her curiously. Well, Tavvy was looking at her curiously. In his letters, Julian had told her that Ty still didn't like to look at people very much, so it didn't surprise Emma that he seemed to look at her feet. At least he was looking into her direction. And Julian…

Julian was looking at her wide-eyed, his mouth not completely closed. For a moment, it seemed as if he wanted to go to her, but Tavvy was faster. "Emma, finally you're back, we've been waiting for you for so long!" He shouted and – with a glance to Dru and Livvy – walked to her slowly. This time, Emma didn't care. She took a few steps towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You've grown so much!" She smiled and pushed away a few hairs that had fallen into his face. "And I've missed you too." She looked around at the others, but in the end her eyes stayed at Julian. "All of you." Tavvy let go of her and ran to Malcolm and the girls. Ty, who had just nodded and murmured "It's good to have you back, Emma." followed his little brother.

Which left Emma and Julian alone. They looked at each other in silence for some time, seeing how much the other one has changed. Emma noticed that Julian's hair was shorter than at his last visit in Idris, a few months ago. And he seemed even more grown up. She could see his muscles from the training under his shirt and on his arms were many new scars she didn't know. And there were also new permanent runes. However, he didn't have as many scars as Emma. She had collected them at the Academy. No one had been hurt as often as she was, but it had paid off. She had been the best student who had left the Academy after its reopening. Did Julian see her scars too? Of course he did. Julian used to notice everything and Emma didn't doubt that it hadn't changed. What would he think about her? That she was too reckless?

"Emma." Julian whispered and broke the silence between them. And without hesitation, Emma closed the gap between them and threw her arms around Julian's shoulders. She hid her face on his neck and felt his arms around her waist, holding her tightly and it seemed as if he would never want to let go again. " _Emma_." He murmured again and she felt his face on her shoulder, covered in her hair. She moved her hands from his back to his arms, astonished at how muscular they felt as well. He hadn't been like this when she had left. Maybe because they had been children, but somehow Emma had never expected Julian to become like this.

"Julian." She said his name slowly, enjoying the sound of it and that she could finally say it when he was around. "I've missed you so much."

He loosened the grip around her waist just so much that he could look into her face. They were so close to each other that it made Emma's hear skip a beat. "I've missed you too." He whispered and at the end of the sentence, his voice broke. And Emma saw a mixture of feelings in his eyes. There were the sadness and desperation he had felt when she had to leave and which he had still felt when she hadn't been there anymore. And the hope that she would return soon. The loneliness and the weariness from looking after the children alone. And the happiness to have her back. But there was something else Emma wasn't sure about. Was it insecurity?

"The time without you was just…" Julian didn't finish the sentence, but Emma nodded to show him that she understood. She knew many words that could have finished that sentence for herself. Horrible. A nightmare. Exhausting. Lonely.

"Don't think about it anymore." She whispered and smiled. "Now we're back together. And if anyone wants to send me away again, he'll have to deal with Cortana and me! And it won't end well for him."

To her surprise, Julian chuckled softly and smiled at her. He touched her cheek with his hand and the touch seemed to burn her skin. Emma knew that she was blushing. So he still had that effect on her. "The person would run away as soon as he saw you with your sword, I bet." Julian murmured, still smiling. "An angel of revenge with her golden sword."

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had already opened her mouth to ask a question, when someone else shouted their names. Slowly, Emma and Julian let go of each other and when they turned around, their shoulders were still touching.

And in this moment, Emma knew that she had made the right decision. It would have felt wrong to have Julian as a _parabatai_.

"Julian, Emma." Livvy called again and smiled as she was running towards them. The others followed her.

"Where's Malcolm?" Julian asked his younger sister and Livvy shrugged.

"He has just left."

Ty appeared next to her and nodded. "Said something about a camera team and penguins. Then he turned around and started to walk away."

"A camera team?" "Penguins?" Julian and Emma asked at the same time, both sounding surprised. They looked at each other for a moment in silence, before they started to laugh loudly.

"I can imagine Malcolm doing lots of things with penguins and a camera team." Emma said. "And I really want to get those pictures out of my head!"

"Why don't we go in then?" Julian asked and started to walk towards Emma's suitcase which was still standing where the portal had been. He took it into his hand and when Emma started to protest, he shook his head.

"I'm carrying it for you and you can't say or do anything to change that. After all, you've just arrived here." He grinned and before Emma could say anything, he had started to walk towards the front door. The children were already in the institute and with a smile, Emma followed them.

Yes, she was at home.


	5. The secret burden

**And I managed to write the next chapter today as well. Do you like my versions of Emma and Julian? Or do you think I have to change something about them?**

 **I don't own the characters or places!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – The secret burden**

Emma

The institute had changed very much. The last time Emma had seen it, many parts had still been destroyed from the attack of Sebastian. Now it all seemed to be new. The floor in the entrance hall, the furniture and most of all the library. Emma still knew how sad she had been when she saw the books lying on the floor, many of them destroyed so that you couldn't even read the name on it anymore.

When Julian showed her around on the way to her new room, he explained that many new books had been given to them by other Shadowhunter families or institutes, so that they could fill in the empty shelves again. Emma was grateful for that.

There was something else that was new in the institute. A computer. Normally, Shadowhunters weren't allowed to have things like that, but Julian and his family had somehow managed to get a computer into the institute. And no, Arthur Blackthorn didn't know about it.

"He rarely leaves the attic." Julian explained, but when Emma asked why she didn't get an answer. In his letters, Julian had written that Arthur liked to be alone and didn't care about his family very much. Emma asked herself if there wasn't something else about him that Julian didn't tell her. The thought of Julian having secrets made her shiver.

Julian guided her through the corridor with the rooms of the Blackthorns. At the sight of the room Mark had used, Emma swallowed. She wasn't sure if she could ask Julian about Mark.

Next to her, Julian glanced at her face. "The room hasn't changed." He said slowly and hesitated for a moment. "Mark's personal things are in a storage room downstairs." Emma nodded slowly.

"You miss him, don't you?" She saw Julian hesitating again. He seemed to be unsure if he could tell her about his feelings. "Julian." When Emma said his name, he looked at her face again. They were standing in front of the door to Marks former room now. "You don't have to hide in front of me." Emma said and now Julian seemed to be surprised.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on! Don't think that I'm stupid. I saw it all those times you visited me in Idris and I see it now. And even in your letters I noticed some of it. You've become really good at hiding your feelings, Julian Blackthorn." When he paled, Emma crossed her arms. "I've been your best friend for years and even if we haven't seen each other very often in the past years, _I know you_ , Jules." She didn't know why she used that name right now – she used to call him Jules when they were children.

To her surprise, Julian sighed deeply and looked to the ground.

Emma frowned. "Julian, is everything all right?"

When he looked at her again, she saw the sadness in his eyes and it seemed as if a big weight was pressing down his shoulders. "Raising four children alone isn't always easy." He said softly and sighed. He closed his eyes and Emma couldn't hold herself back any longer. She took a step towards Julian and hugged him.

"Oh Julian…" She whispered. "I'm so sorry." Julian hid his face in her hair and touched her back carefully.

"It's nothing. I can stand it. I've done it for years. They need me. They don't have anyone else." He wanted to say something else, but Emma shook her head. She was starting to feel really guilty. Had it been a mistake to go to the Academy? Should she have stayed here and raise the children with Julian? But then she would have become his _parabatai_ and they both hadn't wanted that… Or should she just have asked more questions in her letters about how he was feeling? But she had asked many things. Julian hadn't answered her questions honestly, Emma realized now. Sometimes he had told her about the things worrying him, but not very often. He had always written his stories as if everything was all right. _He didn't want to worry me…_ The thought appeared in Emma's head and she closed her eyes.

"You don't have to do this alone." She said and took half a step back, forcing Julian to look into her eyes. "Not anymore. I'm going to help you with it."

"I can't ask you to do that, Emma." Julian murmured and shook his head determinedly. "It's my family, not yours. And you shouldn't stress yourself with it, after all you just came back from Idris and after everything I've heard, you were great." Suddenly, his eyes widened. "I didn't congratulate you!" He said in shock and even though she didn't want to do it, Emma had to laugh.

"You don't have to. I'm back and you're here with me. That's everything I want. No congratulations or parties. I've wanted to have you back for years." She smiled at him for a few seconds, before her expression turned serious again. "And don't talk to me like that, Julian. Or am I not a part of your family anymore, just because I was sent to the Academy to train in Idris? I _want_ to help you. You don't have to take that burden alone."

He stared at her wide-eyed for so long, that Emma was starting to worry. Suddenly, Julian wrapped his arms around her again and held her tightly. "You still want to be part of our family?" Julian asked quietly and Emma would have looked up at him in surprise if she could.

"Of course I do. Julian, what are you talking about?"

"Well, I thought… Maybe, after all those years at the Academy with new friends and a new life… Maybe you didn't want to be with us anymore…" He murmured and Emma didn't find it easy to understand him. He actually seemed to be very nervous.

"Julian, I have to ask it again. What are you talking about?" Emma asked, this time more slowly. "I was sent to the Academy to train there, not to get a new life. I've missed you and your family so much that it hurt. Every single day. I've wanted nothing more than to come back to you. I even thought of running away many times in the first year. Running away and coming back to you. Because this is my home and here is my family." _And you are here_ she added in thoughts.

Slowly, Julian let go of her and looked into her eyes again. His beautiful blue-green eyes were wide in surprise. "You really think that?" He whispered and Emma nodded.

"Of course I do, Julian. I couldn't imagine a life without you."

Suddenly, it seemed as if a part of the weight on Julian's shoulders had vanished. "And I wouldn't want to be without you." He admitted and Emma smiled shyly. "The thought of you coming back to us one day kept me going those four years."

Now Julian was smiling shyly as well and without thinking about it, Emma raised her hand to touch his cheek.

And this was the moment when they heard someone walking up the stairs. "There you are! I've been looking for you, Jules." Dru said. "Could you make something to eat? We're all hungry."

Julian smiled at Dru and nodded. But this smile wasn't like the ones he had given Emma. This one was reassuring and calm. A smile he seemed to have practiced many times. Emma wondered if there were more ways Julian knew to hide his feelings. And somehow, she already knew that the answer was yes.

Julian looked at her again and grinned. "I think we'll take your things to your room. You can unpack them later. And then I'll show you my kitchen and how I cook."

Emma couldn't stop herself from grinning as well. This Julian nearly reminded her of the younger one, four years ago. Before the Dark War. The Julian who smiled at Emma shyly and looked at her as if she was something special was new. And the one who looked at his younger brothers and sisters as if they would be his own children was new too. "I can't wait to see _your_ kitchen." She said and winked. "I hope you're good at cooking, I'm really hungry. So don't disappoint me."

Julian laughed, taking her suitcase again. "I'll try not to." He promised and walked into the direction of her old room.


	6. What is he doing to me?

**And I wrote another chapter! I'm happy you liked the previous ones, thank you for your support! The reviews I got so far were great and really motivating. It makes me want to write at this story as often as possible. I would be happy about more opinions to this story. Of course you can also make suggestions. And about the headings of the chapters, I'm not very good at that. Sometimes, I've got a really good name for a chapter, but in the next I'm really helpless. But I wanted to give the chapters of this story names. My other stories don't have them, and sometimes even I think that it's hard to find a certain passage again when the chapters are just numbered.**

 **I don't own the characters or places in this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – What is he doing to me?**

Emma

The others were already in the kitchen when Julian and Emma arrived.

Ty had a book in his hands and was reading. The first thing Emma noticed about the book was its title. _Sherlock Holmes_. Somehow, she knew that it wasn't a Shadowhunter story. Next to Ty, Livvy played with her hair impatiently. Tavvy sat on the floor and was looking at Ty and his book in a fascinated way.

Dru noticed them first. "There you are!" She said loudly and Emma had to grin at the impatience in her voice. "Do you want to let us starve, Jules?" She crossed her arms and for a moment, Emma found it hard to decide whether she was serious or not. But Julian, who was still standing next to her, chuckled and went to Dru. He ran a hand through the hair of his younger sister and smiled lovingly. "You know I had to show Emma around first." He said in an apologetic tone.

This seemed to calm Dru down. She sighed and nodded. "But now you're making something to eat?" She asked hopefully and Julian nodded. He turned to Emma and raised his eyebrows.

"So what do you want to eat?"

Emma, who hadn't been able to decide that for years just shrugged. "What can you offer me?" She asked and Dru grinned.

"When she doesn't say something, can I decide what you cook, Jules? Please?"

Julian looked from Emma to his little sister and back. Emma nodded silently.

"I want spaghetti!" Dru said and Julian looked from her to the others.

"Everyone okay with that, or does anyone wants to complain?" They all thought it was all right and Emma noticed that Julian seemed to be surprised. The children turned their attention to other things again and Julian went to stand next to Julian, who was searching a few things in the cupboards.

"A few years ago, you would have rather died than to let anyone else decide what we were going to eat." He murmured and Emma shrugged again.

"I haven't been able to decide for four years, remember?" She wanted to make it sound playful, as it wasn't a big deal. However, Julian's face seemed to darken at her words.

"You really have to tell me everything about the Academy." He said suddenly and turned to look at her. "I've missed so many things in your life."

"Well, then you have to tell me what happened here while I was gone." Emma said immediately and after half a second of hesitation, Julian nodded. It made Emma happy that she was still able to see when Julian wasn't sure about something. In all those years, she had feared that she wouldn't be able to do it anymore; that Julian would have changed too much. But he hadn't. Yes, he wasn't the same Julian as four years previously anymore, but that wasn't a surprise. They had been children when Emma had to leave. Now they both were sixteen years old. It didn't take too long anymore until they were adults.

"You seemed surprised when Dru wanted spaghetti." Julian's voice ripped her out of her thoughts. Emma nodded.

"I didn't eat something like that for years." She admitted and now Julian raised his eyebrows, a surprised look on his face. "In the Academy, most meals were salad and some piece of meat. We were lucky when we could get bread as well." When she saw the look on Julian's face, Emma laughed. "Don't look at me like that, it's not like I would have been starving, is it?" The first months, it had felt like it, but after some time Emma got used to the rare food. "The only good thing was the breakfast. There you could eat whatever you wanted."

"And you took the pancakes every morning?" Julian joked, but Emma nodded.

"Most mornings, I did." She admitted and chuckled. "The others never understood why I did."

"The others?" Julian's face, which had been so happy a moment before, darkened a little bit.

Emma nodded, confused at how those words had changed his mood. "Annabeth, my best friend at the Academy." She explained and wasn't sure if she just imagined that Julian relaxed again. "She always kept me pancakes when I was too late. Which happened very often, to be honest."

"You used to sleep too long?" Julian asked and Emma was glad that he accepted the change of the subject.

She shook her head. "No, I was up very early." When he raised his eyebrows, Emma looked at her feet. She hadn't wanted to tell him. "I couldn't sleep there." She whispered and was happy that the other Blackthorns were busy and the sound of the cooking plate was so loud. No one except Julian could hear her now. If he understood her with all those noises. But he did. He laid the spoon aside and touched her arm. Emma felt as if his touch burned her skin.

Julian didn't say a word and Emma wouldn't have wanted him to say anything. The little gesture of understanding was enough. Suddenly, there was a loud hissing behind Julian and he turned around quickly to take the cooking pot off the plate. The others didn't seem to have noticed the little accident and Julian looked Emma from the corner of his eyes. She knew that she would have to explain her lack of sleep later.

"Well…" She started again, but wasn't sure if she could continue. A little nod from Julian replaced her decision. "We had to get up early because the first training lesson started at six in the morning." She explained and Julian seemed to be surprised again. And suddenly, Emma realized that she had written very much about her training lessons in her letters, but that she had never mentioned the times when it took place. "Mostly stretching and running, sometimes a little practice with your favorite weapon. Breakfast was at eight and ended at nine. After that, we had lessons in history and some other things that could be useful for our later life. And after lunch the training in the gym really started. In the morning it was nothing compared to the training we had in the afternoons. Most of the time, we were so tired that we just fell into bed afterwards."

Julian nodded. "You wrote some of that in your letters. I don't know why I never asked at what time your day started and ended…" It looked as if he regretted it and Emma laughed.

"As if it would matter." She shrugged. "We couldn't change it either way. I would have loved to do it sometimes." _Just like I wanted to change everything. I wanted to come back so badly._ "Well, after the training which mostly ended late in the evening, we ate dinner and went to bed. And I wrote you a letter every second day." At the mentioning of their letters, both Emma and Julian had to smile. Emma didn't know about Julian, but his letters were the best thing in her life in all those years.

"It must have been really exhausting." Julian said and suddenly, he looked worried. He closed his hand around the spoon so that his knuckles shone white. "I shouldn't have let you go back then."

Emma looked up from his hand, surprised at those words. Julian's face was very sad and Emma saw the regret in his eyes. "Don't say that." She whispered. "You know that it wouldn't have worked. You know what we would have to do for it."

For a moment, she feared that Julian would protest. That he would say that it would be better if they had become _parabatai_. However, he didn't say anything. And Emma was glad about it.

"Don't think about it anymore. After all, I'm back. And that's all that counts, right?"

Julian looked at her in silence for a few moments, but then he nodded. "You're right. I've got you back." And then the smile Emma loved so much appeared on his lips. The smile he didn't show very often, not even towards his brothers and sisters. Only towards her. Emma felt her heart beat faster and again, she asked herself what Julian was doing to her.

"Julian, are you ready?" Livvy called from the other side of the room, and Julian's smile changed. It became less open, but more controlled. He turned to his sister. "Yes, nearly ready, do you want to set the table?"

Emma wanted to open her mouth to offer her help, but again Julian shook his head. "Not today." He said strictly and Emma shook her head with a slight smile. So she went to the table and sat down, where Ty and Dru wanted to know everything about the Academy.


	7. First Training Lesson

**And I finished another chapter today. I don't know why, but I just can't stop writing at this story. I really like it to present my version of Emma and Julian. I hope you like it too and don't think that it's boring because I'm describing many things so detailled. It will get more interesting soon, I promise. But first I have to introduce Emma to the others and the institute, I think. I hope you're not mad at me for that. I would love to hear what you think about this story so far!  
**

 **I don't own the characters or places!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – First training lesson**

Emma

In the afternoon, Emma got to know Diana. She came to the institute to train with the others. She wasn't living at the institute and Julian had told her that they didn't know much about their tutor. Emma was surprised at that, but Julian just shrugged.

Of course Emma hadn't known personal things about her teachers at the Academy as well, but shouldn't it be different with a tutor? After all, he didn't teach you just in one thing, but in nearly everything a Shadowhunter needed to know.

Diana entered the gym, where Livvy and Ty were already talking about the weapons they would use today. She looked around and when she saw Emma and Julian standing at the window, she headed into their direction. Julian wore a grey t-shirt and loose pants, while Emma had taken out her clothes she had been wearing for training at the Academy – a tight black top and tight, dark blue leggings. The clothes were of a special material, which prevented them from being ripped during the training. When Emma had left her room to follow Julian to the gym, he had looked at her surprised. The intensity of his gaze had made Emma blush. She didn't know why. After all, it was normal to wear those things for training. After four years at the Academy, she had gotten used to it. But Julian had looked – and was still looking – at her as if it was something special. Even if Emma doubted that she looked good in those things. The girls at the Academy had always complained that it looked so boring – although Emma had never cared for those things. She didn't care about what she was wearing, the only important thing was how good she was with the sword. Or the dagger. Or any other weapon.

Diana smiled at Emma widely. "Hello Emma, it's good to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you. I'm Diana." She held out her hand and Emma shook it with a smile. Even though Julian had tried to describe her as good as possible, Emma hadn't been able to imagine how Diana would look like. Or how she would be.

"I hope only good things." Emma laughed and wiped away some hears that had fallen into her face.

"Only the best." Julian assured her and when Emma turned towards him, he was smiling. She would have liked to hug him right now.

Diana looked at Emma closely. "The Academy has sent me a letter with your results." She started. "You've made top grades in every discipline. According to them, especially your skill with the sword is impressing."

"No wonder, since she took Cortana with her." Julian threw in and Diana nodded thoughtfully. She turned around to look at the sword which was leaning on the wall close to the door.

"Yes, it was mentioned in the report as well. And that you are skilled with the dagger." Emma nodded. She had practiced throwing knifes and fighting with them very often. Sometimes, Cortana was too obvious – for example on secret missions – and you could hide daggers easily. "Not to mention seraph blades." Diana went on. "And many more things. They had a very high opinion of you."

Emma noticed that all the Blackthorns were looking at her curiously now. Apparently, the others had listened to Diana's report as well. Emma didn't know what to say, so she just shrugged. She had never thought about the impression she would have on others later. Or that the Academy would document everything she had done in the training lessons. Back then, the only thing she cared about was becoming as good as possible. She just had to be good, for her parents. So that one day, she could find their murderer and avenge them. Of course she had never told that to anyone except Annabeth. And Julian, in her letters.

"I would like to see how good you are on my own." Diana now said and Emma nodded again. She had expected something like that. Of course Diana wouldn't let her train with the others before she knew what Emma could really do. After all, she couldn't be sure if the teachers at the Academy hadn't exaggerated. At Diana's words, Dru had made an excited sound and now Diana turned to the other Blackthorns. Julian was just looking at her patiently, while there were pleading looks on the faces of the younger Shadowhunters. With a sigh, Diana turned to Emma. "Do you mind if they watch you? I would have liked to give them tasks on their own, but I know they won't concentrate on it as long as they haven't seen you."

"Of course they can watch me." Emma said and looked from Diana to Julian and his younger brother and sisters. Somehow, she had known that this moment was going to come. She didn't know why she felt a little nervous now. She had been watched during her training lessons thousands of times. However, this weren't other students or teachers. This was her family. And she had to admit that she wanted to make a good impression on them.

 _Concentrate, Emma_. She told herself and took a deep breath. The smile from her face vanished and Emma felt herself cooling down. A trick she had learned during her first months at the Academy. It was very useful to be able to calm down whenever you needed it.

"So how do we start?" She asked Diana, who seemed to be surprised at the sudden change of her behavior. From the corner of her eye, Emma could see that Julian was surprised as well. He had sat down in front of the window with the children and when Livvy turned to look at her older brother, the surprise vanished from Julian's face immediately. Emma couldn't blame him. As a child, she hadn't been able to control herself very well. This had to be new to him.

"Why don't you show me what you can do with the dagger?" Diana asked and pointed at them. Emma walked towards the wall and took a few knifes into her hand. The first ones felt wrong, she couldn't balance them well. But then she found three that felt good. She took a belt that was also hanging on the wall and put two of the daggers in there. The last one she kept in her hand.

The target on the other wall was very big and Emma took a few steps back. Now she was standing behind the mark on the floor which was the distance for archery. She remembered Julian and herself as children, they had tried to throw knifes from here at the target, but it was too difficult for them. They hadn't hit it a single time. Now the target seemed far too close for Emma. In the Academy, the distance had been nearly twice as big. So she took a few more steps back.

"Um, Emma…" Julian started, but she raised her hand to make him fall silent. While doing that, she didn't look at him. When the distance to the target was big enough, Emma looked at the knife in her hand again. And she threw it without looking at the target once more.

The surprised cries from the others told her that she had hit it right in the middle. And when she looked at the target, she saw that the knife had hit the red point. With a grin, Emma turned towards the others, who were looking at her with wide eyes. "What number next?" She asked, referring to the numbers on the target which marked the other lines.

"Three!" Dru said and at the same time, Julian told her to hit number six.

Emma took the two other knifes and looked at the target again. After a few seconds, she threw the knifes. The left one hit the three, while the right one covered the number six now. Now Dru and Livvy were clapping their hands, while Julian grinned at her. Ty nodded once and Emma thought it meant something like "Well done.".

After the training with the dagger, Emma had to get Cortana and showed the others a few moves with the sword. There were many moves she had learned at the Academy and the others didn't know them. She promised to show them later. After she had finished training with Cortana, Diana nodded. "I see no reason to doubt this report." She said and after looking at Emma for some more time, a smile appeared on her lips. "Well done. You're really good." And suddenly, she turned around to the others again. "And now get your weapons! You've been sitting there far too long now. We're here to train, not to let Emma do everything alone. Dru, I'll show you a few more moves with the blade. Ty and Livvy, you'll be throwing knifes. Julian, you can go on training with Emma."

At those words, Julian's face lit up and Emma couldn't stop herself from smiling widely as well. The others were already searching for weapons, while Julian walked to her slowly. "You were great." He said, but Emma shook her head. She definitely wasn't.

"That was nothing." She protested, but he held up his hand to make her fall silent.

"No, it wasn't. You are really good, Emma. You have learned very much at the Academy." She wasn't sure if she imagined the bitterness in his voice at the end of the sentence.

"Everyone who works hard can get good results." She said simply and knew immediately that he was going to protest again.

"You didn't just work hard." Julian whispered and before Emma knew what was happening, he stretched out his hand to touch a few of the scars on her arms she had gotten during the training. Emma wanted to say something, tell him that she didn't plan to get them. That she was sorry for it. There was this sadness in his eyes that made her heart stop for a few moments. Was he feeling like this because of her? Did the fact that she hadn't been careful made him sad? And then she remembered again. The day before she had left, they had been on the beach together. And Julian had asked her to be careful. He had asked her not to take too many risks.

She had disappointed him. She had always been risky. In some parts, the Academy had taken that from her. But in others she was still the same. Emma remembered the few times they had been on a tour. For training or sometimes for real demon hunting. She hadn't returned without wounds very often.

"Julian…" She began, but the words wouldn't leave her. He looked at her surprised, as if she would have ripped him out of his thoughts. "I'm so-"

She didn't get a chance to finish that sentence. Diana called their names impatiently and asked why they were still standing there. Emma turned to Julian again, she wanted to apologize for all those things she had done. But he already nodded, an understanding look on his face. "I know." He whispered and took her hand to pull her towards the wall with the weapons.


	8. A Walk On The Beach

**Next chapter, this time it is longer! I hope you like it and thank you for the review, it't great to see that someone likes the things I write. I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter as well. I don't know if I should make Emma and Julian older. I wanted the beginning of this story to take place before the events of Lady Midnight. Yes, I could let it take place later as well, but I already think that Emma had been at the Academy very long. More than four years would have been to much, don't you think so as well? And I'll try to update as often as possible! I don't think that I can always hold this speed, sometimes it will take me a few more days to update and I hope you're not mad at me about that.**

 **I don't own the characters or places!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – A Walk On The Beach**

Emma

After training, Emma went to her room to have a shower. When she left the bathroom, she noticed a few things she hadn't seen before. After the Dark War, she had been living in this room for a couple of weeks. Until she had been sent to Idris. She didn't have many things here back then, most of her own things reminded her of her parents and the memory had just been too painful. And the other part of her things hadn't been unpacked, somehow she had known that she would have to leave. Not for how long, but that she had to leave the Los Angeles institute seemed clear to her. And to Julian. They had spent most of their time together and that's why Emma never thought that it was necessary to make something personal out of this room.

But now she saw that there were pictures hanging on the wall next to the bed. Pictures of her parents and herself. And some pictures of Julian and her. Happy pictures. Before all those terrible things in the Dark War had happened. Emma didn't place them there. _Julian_ , was her first thought, but why should Julian put pictures of her past here? She would have to ask him later about that.

Emma just wanted to turn around to get some clothes out of her suitcase and put the others in the wardrobe, when she noticed something else. On the bed were lying many pillows with things like "I love California!" or "There is no better place in this world than LA!" on it. Emma couldn't believe it. This had to be Julian's work! No one else knew that she had collected pillows like that in her childhood. Suddenly, Emma wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. First the pictures and then this. Why had he done all those things for her?

Suddenly, another thought came into Emma's mind. What would she have done if it would have been Julian who left for four years? Wouldn't she have tried to make his room as comfortable and personal as possible? Probably. Emma looked at the pictures again and a little smile appeared on her face. She would have to add many new ones to that wall.

She got dressed quickly – she took a short, dark blue dress – and placed her other clothes in her wardrobe. It seemed to be so empty, even if Emma didn't have few clothes. At least she had thought that she had many things to wear. In the Academy, she hadn't needed own clothes most of the time. They had mostly worn their training clothes or their gear for hunting and battle.

After putting on a pair of white shoes, Emma looked in the mirror. It was hard to see herself in it. To see the person the Academy had created. Right now, she looked like a normal girl. She wanted to tie her hair up again, but then she let her hand sink slowly. Somehow, it didn't feel right. At least not today.

She had just left her room, when she nearly ran into Julian. "Oh Emma, there you are. I've been looking for you. I wanted to ask if you want to come to the beach with me before dinner." He had started talking without really looking at her, but Emma saw his expression change when he noticed her open hair and what she was wearing. When he had looked surprised the first time he had seen hair today and before the training, he looked completely stunned right now. Emma hoped that she could interpret the expression right.

So she took the time and looked at Julian as well. His green-blue eyes were shining and his dark brown hair was still a little wet. He wore a plain blue t-shirt, which made his eyes shine even brighter, Emma thought. His blue jeans didn't seem to be new, it had a few holes on the knees. To be completely honest, Emma thought that he looked beautiful.

She smiled at Julian. "I would love to go to the beach." She said and it took some time until Julian reacted to her words. She already wanted to ask if he was okay, when he nodded and smiled widely.

* * *

It was still very warm when Emma and Julian left the institute. On the beach, Emma stopped and closed her eyes for a few moments. The wind was running through her hair and smell of salt calmed her down immediately. She had missed this place.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw that Julian was looking at her with a strange expression on his face. It took Emma some time to realize that he looked like this when he wanted to paint something. Over the years, he had also sent her a few of his paintings. They had been standing next to her bed at the Academy, together with the many pictures of the Blackthorn family. Soon, they would be hanging above Emma's bed in her room.

When Julian had visited her in Idris about two years ago, he had a few things to paint with him. They had searched a good place from where he could capture the sunrise above Alicante – and had ended on the roof of a shop close to the Academy. It had been a beautiful morning and the picture was just wonderful. Julian had given it to Emma as a present. "Remember me when you look at this." He had whispered into her ear and she had smiled at him. "Always." She had promised and his eyes had been shining. After that day, he had sent her pictures more often. The beach, the Los Angeles institute, his brothers and sisters, Julian had painted everything for her. And she had loved him for that.

"What are you thinking?" Julian's voice ripped her out of her thoughts and when she focused on him again, she saw the curious look on his face.

"Do you remember the night we had been searching for a good place to see the sunrise in Alicante?" She asked and he seemed to be surprised.

"I didn't think that you would still remember it." He said and Emma took a step towards him.

"Why should I forget it? It was one of the most beautiful days in the past four years."

He raised his eyebrows. "And what were the other days?" He wanted to say it in a light tone, but there was something else in his voice. However, Emma couldn't identify it.

"Well, let's just say I spent them all with you." Emma said and Julian let out a quiet gasp. Emma wasn't sure if she had just imagined it.

"But you must have good days with your friends as well." He protested and Emma nodded.

"There were nice days, you're right. Sometimes, we had much fun. But most of the time we were training or on missions. And there was one thing my friends didn't have. Something they couldn't give me."

"And what was that?" Julian asked, curious again.

Emma took a deep breath. "They weren't you." And with that, she held out her hand. "And now let us have a walk on the beach together!"

Julian hesitated for a moment, but then he took her hand and let her pull him towards the ocean. This was when she noticed something.

"You still have the sea glass bracelet I made you." She said in a surprised tone and Julian laughed softly.

"Of course I still have it. It reminds me of you every time I see it. And sometimes, I feel like it would give me the strength to do what is right. Even if it feels impossible." With his free hand, he touched the bracelet. "When I wear it, it feels like a part of you is with me."

Touched by his words, Emma looked into the sky. She didn't know if she could look into his eyes now. "I thought you wouldn't have it anymore." She admitted quietly and suddenly, Julian let go of her hand. Emma felt disappointed, but then his hands were on her shoulders and he forced her to look into his eyes.

"Don't you ever say that again, Emma." He said and a serious look had appeared on his face. "Why shouldn't I wear it anymore?" He shook his head. "What a strange thought. I would rather die than to give it away." Emma knew that he was serious about that. His expression made that very clear.

They stood there, looking into each other's eyes for some time, before Julian sighed and let go of her shoulders. He started to walk towards the water again. Emma followed him.

"So tell me about the Academy and your life there." Julian said suddenly. "You have written so many things in your letters and you've already told us a few things today, but I know there's much more. On our visits at Idris, I didn't even get a chance to ask you about your life."

"We had more important things to talk about back then." Emma said simply and shrugged. "There's not much more to tell you. Our days were long and exhausting. We were learning or training most of the time and every few months, we went on a mission to see if we could use the things we had learned in a real battle."

Julian looked at her. "But there must be more. What about your friends? You already told me about one of them. Annabeth, wasn't it?"

Emma nodded. "She came to the Academy about a year after me. She was born in Seattle, but her family had moved to Dublin a few years before the Dark War." She hesitated for a moment. "Her father was injured very badly during the battle with Sebastian's forces and her mother never got over it. So Annabeth decided to come to the Academy."

The sad look on Julian's face made Emma look away. "She got over it. I didn't like her very much at first, you know? She seemed to be so vain. And she didn't like me. I was too spirited, she used to say. Or maybe it was because I didn't want friends at first. But after some time, we discovered that the other one wasn't that bad and we became friends."

Julian had an interested look on his face. "How did you do that?"

"Shall I be honest?" Emma asked and laughed. "During a training lesson, I hit her so hard that she flew through the air for a few meters and it nearly broke her ribs. After that, we were best friends."

Now Julian couldn't stop himself from laughing as well. "That sounds like you!" He admitted and Emma tried to look offended. She crossed her arms.

"I didn't hit my other friends as well!" She protested loudly. "And you know that I didn't hit you all those years ago!"

Julian raised his eyebrows slowly. "You didn't?" he asked in a doubtful tone and Emma nudged his arm lightly. "Now you have hit me." In an exaggerated gesture, Julian rubbed his arm and he looked at Emma with a hurt expression on his face.

"You didn't even feel that." Emma murmured and Julian sighed. His grin returned.

"Am I such a bad actor?" He asked and Emma nodded.

"Right now, you were. However, in some situations I'm not sure." She said slowly and his grin vanished. "You're always trying to look positive to the kids. As if everything was fine. I can see it when you look at them. And when you look at me afterwards. You may still be smiling, but it's different. It's as if you would be hiding towards them."

Julian was silent for a moment. He sighed. "I don't want them to worry about anything. Not after what happened…" _Not after what happened four years ago._ Emma finished the sentence in her head. She touched Julian's arm carefully.

"You don't always have to pretend in front of them. And don't say that you're their big brother and the one who's responsible for them. That doesn't count. Don't you think that they deserve to know what's going on? I understand why you do it, Julian, don't get me wrong. But they're not little children anymore. They're growing up as well. Livvy and Ty are in the same age we were during the war. And Dru isn't that small anymore as well. You want to protect them. And in many situations, it's very good that you do it. But you can't protect them from life itself. They have to be able to make their own decisions and grow up. As much as it maybe hurts you."

She wasn't sure if she had said anything wrong. Because suddenly, Julian was staring at her with an intensity that made Emma a little uncomfortable. "You have changed, Emma Carstairs." He said slowly and Emma didn't know what to say. Did she really change during those years at the Academy? It had to be like that. Otherwise, Julian wouldn't say it. And deep inside, she knew that it was true as well. She had learned to see many things from another perspective.

Julian sighed. "You're right." He admitted and looked at the sand in front of his feet. "But it's so difficult to let them go. The thought that they could get in danger…" He shook his head. "I can't stand it. After all, they're _my_ children." He looked into Emma's eyes again and she saw the same things she had seen in the morning, when he had taken her to her room. Fear. Desperation. And so many more feelings she couldn't really interpret.

"You're not alone anymore, Julian." She whispered and brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen into his face. "I'm going to help you with it."

"I can't ask that from you, Emma. They're not you're family." At the last words, he sounded insecure.

"They are my family as much as they're yours." Emma said and her tone didn't let him protest. "If you want it or not, now we're in this together."

He hesitated for a few more moments. It seemed as if he was searching something in Emma's eyes, however she couldn't tell what it was. Finally, he nodded.

They continued to walk over the beach. After a few minutes of silence, Julian turned to Emma again. "And the others?"

Emma frowned. "What do you mean?" Her thoughts had wandered to their childhood again.

"Your other friends at the Academy. Or was there even someone who was more than a friend?" It seemed as if the last question took all his courage since Julian's voice trembled in the end.

Emma laughed. She knew that it might be mean, but she couldn't help it. The question was so ridiculous. "No, I didn't have a single relationship there." She answered his second question first and saw that he relaxed.

"Why not?" He asked, this time with a smile. "I bet there were many boys who would have wanted it."

Emma nodded. "There were. And it always ended bad for them." She said and Julian raised his eyebrows slowly. "I made it very clear that I didn't want a relationship. Sometimes I had to get really mean. Especially when they tried again."

"Why didn't you want it? A relationship, I mean?"

Emma knew how to answer that question. But she didn't know if she could just do it now. So she shrugged. "One of the guys I had nearly beaten up because he wouldn't stop trying is now one of my best friends." She told Julian and now he let out a dry laugh.

"How is that possible?"

"He never tried again after I told him to stop the second time. And he's really nice, maybe you'll meet him one day. His name's Ben. He's from Germany. The institute in Hamburg, to be exact."

Julian nodded. "I would really like to see the people who were your friends all those years."

"You already know one of them." Emma said suddenly and Julian raised his eyebrows. "Simon." She explained and now Julian seemed to remember the letter in which she had told him that Simon Lewis, the former Daylighter and Clary Fray's best friend was at the Academy with her now.

"How is he? I mean, I've heard many stories about him. Who hadn't? After all, he saved the world many times."

"He's really nice. A little insecure. And many girls think that he's too sweet to be true." At this, Emma rolled her eyes. "They never even got close to him. The few times Isabelle Lightwood visited him, she made it very clear that is hers."

Julian laughed. "Sounds like Isabelle." He said and Emma laughed as well.

"Clary visited me a few times as well. She wanted me to greet you from her, by the way. She was in Idris last week to speak to Simon. They want to become _parabatai_ after he's finished his years at the Academy."

"Can I be honest?" Emma nodded. "That doesn't surprise me."

"It didn't surprise anyone. They've been best friends for their entire life. So why shouldn't they become _parabatai_?"

Suddenly, Julian's expression changed. "Well, I would know a reason why you shouldn't do it…"

The look he gave Emma now made her blush. She knew the reason. She knew _exactly_ why he said those words.

"And what about you?" Emma asked to change the subject. "What have you done in all those years?"

Julian seemed to have difficulties at getting his thoughts in order for a few moments. But then he shrugged. "I trained and raised the children. I painted. And every second day, I wrote a letter to you."

Emma nodded. "Yes, I think I have noticed that." She said with a smile and Julian smiled back at her. "But except those things? It can't be that boring here in LA."

"But it was most of the time." Julian said simply. "Of course we were hunting very often. Most of the time, I had to go with a few Shadowhunters who don't live at the institute. There's this guy, Cameron Ashdown," his face darkened and for a moment Julian looked angry. Emma hadn't seen him like this very often, at least not when he was talking about another Shadowhunter, "he's really annoying. Always tried to tell me what to do. No surprise that some of our missions went completely wrong."

Emma frowned. She had never heard that name before. "Seems like he's an idiot." She said slowly and Julian nodded.

"I don't like him." He said simply and Emma asked herself when she would get to know that guy. This Cameron had to be really awful when Julian spoke about him like that.

Julian was lost in thoughts for a few more moments, before he continued. "There haven't been more interesting things that had happened here. We call Helen every day, did I write that to you?"

Emma nodded. "You greeted me from her a few times." She said with a smile.

Julian ran a hand through his hair. He seemed as if he wanted to say something else, but then he changed his mind and remained silent. They were very close to the water now and Emma looked at the waves in front of her. She still feared the ocean after what had happened to her parents. In Idris, she had learned to control her fear, but sometimes she would still wake up from a nightmare in which she had been drowning. And too much water still made her feel uncomfortable.

Julian watched her while she was looking at the water. "Did it get better?" He asked. He didn't need to say that he meant. Emma knew it. Like she knew Julian.

"A little bit." She turned around to look at him. "I learned to control my fear. I still feel a little uneasy when I'm close to much water, but it doesn't make me get a panic attack anymore."

"The nightmares vanished as well?" Julian stretched out a hand slowly to touch her hair. Emma closed her eyes at his touch.

"I still get them from time to time." She admitted and asked herself why she told him that. She had never told anyone about her nightmares. But maybe she did it because Julian already knew about them. After the attack on the institute and the death of her parents, Emma had woken up at night, screaming. And Julian had always come to take her into his arms and to calm her down. She didn't know what she would have done without him. Her first months at the Academy had been really difficult, also because of this. Waking up at night, screaming, without having anyone to comfort you. It took some time until Emma got used to it.

Suddenly, they heard a voice calling their name. It came from the institute. Emma and Julian turned around quickly, just to see Diana standing on the beach. She waved and made a sign with her hand.

"Dinner's ready." Julian said and Emma raised her eyebrows. "The others make that gesture when I'm out here, busy with painting. Then I know that I should come in to eat."

Emma chuckled. "Very effective." She said and Julian smiled slightly.

"The children didn't want to run here all the way. So they found a solution that is easier. Shall we go then?" Julian asked and Emma hesitated.

"Let me say one more thing." She said and looked at the sunset over the ocean.

He looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"You asked me why I never wanted a relationship." She asked and next to her, Julian paled. He swallowed.

"Yes, I may have asked that. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want it."

"But I want it." Emma said and took a step forward, so that she could whisper into his ear. "The right person wasn't at the Academy. He was and still is living in the Los Angeles Institute."

When she took a step back again, Julian stared at her wide-eyed. He seemed to be frozen in shock.

"Now we can go. And I bet that I'm there first!" Emma said hastily and before Julian could react, she began to run towards the institute. After a few seconds, she heard the sound of footsteps behind her.


	9. Dinner

**And another chapter! I'm sorry because this is not so long. I had a very exhausting day and wrote a part of this on a train, so please don't be mad if there are mistakes. Or if it's boring. I'll try to write the next one as soon as possible. And thank you for the reviews, they're great!**

 **I don't own the characters or places!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Dinner**

Emma

The others were already waiting for them when they entered the kitchen. Diana had ordered food – noodles with some kind of sauce – and apologized for not being able to cook.

"I don't do it very often, so I thought this would be better. Especially when we have a guest." Right after she had said those words, she noticed her mistake and apologized again – this time for calling Emma one of their guests.

There were only two empty places on the table for Emma and Julian. Right next to each other. When he had arrived at the institute a few moments after her, Emma had looked at Julian carefully, not really knowing if she had made a mistake by telling him about her feelings. But he just smiled at her, a real, happy smile. The one Julian showed so rarely.

Emma didn't know what to think about it. Did Julian decide to ignore what she had said? Was he angry and just tried to hide it? But then he wouldn't smile at her like that, would he? Looking at her plate, she took a deep breath and decided to think about that later. Or not at all. Right now, she had to make the impression that everything was alright – like Julian did. Or wasn't he acting this time?

Suddenly, she felt a light touch on her arm. _L-A-T-E-R_. She understood what Julian wanted to tell her immediately – they had communicated like this very often when they were children - and when she looked at him, he was still smiling. And Emma couldn't stop herself from smiling back at him as well. So she hadn't made him angry. That was good.

"What have you been doing on the beach, Jules?" Dru asked and Julian chuckled.

"Emma's been telling me about her friends at the Academy and their training." He said and Dru seemed interested.

"And Julian has told me much about the things you did in the past four years." Emma added quickly to make clear that she hadn't been the only one talking.

"You told her how bad we behaved the past years?" Livvy asked and sounded shocked. Ty barely looked up from his plate.

"I only told her the best things about you." Julian assured her with a wink and Livvy laughed. Emma noticed that she was blushing. So she didn't get compliments from Julian very often. Always the big brother who cared for his brothers and sisters, just as a parent.

"Do you miss the Academy?" Ty asked suddenly and Emma looked from Livvy to her brother.

"Emma just arrived here today, how could she already miss Idris?" Dru argued immediately and Ty made an annoyed noise. Dru turned to Emma. "You don't miss Idris, do you?"

Emma laughed, knowing that everyone was looking at her now. And was waiting for her answer. She could feel the tension in Julian's body right next to her. "I missed you much more than I will miss the Academy and Alicante." She started, but hesitated after those words. She would really miss the Academy. But in another way, she had missed Los Angeles and the Blackthorns. Here was her home, she belonged here. Of course she would miss the others. Annabeth, with her way to make Emma smile in nearly every situation. Simon, who was still so shy, but who started to become a good Shadowhunter. And Ben, who always seemed so positive about everything, even when they were standing on the edge of chaos (which they had done a few times). "But you can't ask if I won't miss it. I've got friends in the Academy, even if they won't be there too long anymore as well. And I won't deny that it was very exhausting most days, but we also had good times." She was silent for a few more moments and sighed. "So yes, I will miss it. But I'm so happy to be back with you. I have waited to come back for four years, hoped that this day would come soon… I won't miss it as much as I've missed LA." She couldn't stop herself from looking at Julian at those words.

He looked at her understandingly. "We've missed you too, Emma." He whispered and looked into her eyes. Emma smiled and wanted to do something, tell him how much he meant to her, maybe take his hand. Something like that. But Julian's family and Diana were still watching, so Emma decided to do nothing for the moment. She would have to talk to Julian later.

After that, the conversation turned into another direction. Diana told the Blackthorns a few things they should practice in the next days – maybe Emma could show them how to throw knifes – and she said that she wouldn't be there the next day. However, she didn't answer the question where she would be going. Emma raised her eyebrows at that. It seemed strange that Diana would just vanish without an explanation and tell them not to contact her, only if it was a real emergency.

Emma looked at Julian next to her. He barely shook his head so that only she could see it. So he didn't know where Diana would be going as well. Emma decided that she would try to find out what their tutor was hiding later.

Emma was lost in thoughts for a few minutes and when she concentrated on the conversation again, she noticed that Dru and Livvy were talking about something they had discovered in the garden of the institute a few days ago. Emma didn't really understand what it was, so she turned around to look at Julian, just to find him looking at her as well. When their eyes met, he looked down quickly and to Emma, it seemed as if he felt caught at something he shouldn't be doing.

A little disappointed, she turned to Diana and the children again. Diana was already looking at the clock on the wall. It was very late and now Julian noticed it as well. He stood up and the children began to protest immediately. Apparently, this was a sign to them.

"I don't want to go to bed now!"

"It's not that late!"

"Can't we stay awake a little longer? Please, Julian?"

But Julian just shook his head and shooed them out of the kitchen to get ready for bed. "I'll be there soon, you can already put your other clothes on. And no, you really can't stay awake any longer, Livvy."

Once they were gone, Julian ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"You're really good at dealing with them." Diana remarked and Julian barely smiled at her.

"You want to go." It wasn't a question.

"I didn't even plan on staying this long."

"So why did you do it?"

Diana was silent. After a few moments, Julian just shrugged. "So we'll see you again at the beginning of next week?"

Diana nodded, it wasn't difficult to see that she was relieved because Julian didn't ask more questions. "I'll be back on Monday morning." She assured them and hugged first Julian and then Emma. And without another word, she made her way towards the front door.

In the meantime, Julian had already started to clean the table. Not caring about his protests, Emma began to help him. The only noises that broke their silence were the sound of Diana's car leaving and the clacking of the plates Julian cleaned.

"What do you think of Diana?" Julian asked suddenly. After the things she had said on the beach and the silence now, Emma had expected everything. But not this question.

"She's got many secrets."

Julian nodded. "Sometimes, it's not easy with her. But I didn't mean just that. When you looked at her before, you had this strange expression on your face. I couldn't tell what it was."

Emma looked at him surprised. She didn't think that Julian would look at her this closely. She thought about her answer for a few moments. "She's nice. But the teachers I got to know at the Academy were different. Their methods were… different. Don't get me wrong, she may be a good teacher. I didn't get a chance to see her doing it yet, not really. But there's something about her… It makes me uneasy. It may be the fact that she has far too many secrets, or that she doesn't separate her private life with the one at the institute. I don't know." She shrugged. "Give me some more time, then I can tell you what it is."

Julian nodded slowly. "So you're not sure what to think of her." Emma nodded as well. "Your expression was somehow… calculating. As if you wanted to figure out who she is."

Annabeth had said something about the expression that appeared on Emma's face when she wasn't really convinced as well. That she seemed to look into the person just by staring at her long enough. Could Julian mean that?

When Emma had to yawn, Julian took the last plates from her carefully. "Maybe you should go to bed." He whispered and Emma didn't know if he really looked disappointed or if she was just too tired to see his expression.

"My day has been a few hours longer than yours." She murmured and tried to get herself awake again. She took a deep breath. "But I think we have to talk about something."

However, Julian shook his head. Now he really looked worried. "I completely forgot that you were awake much longer, Emma! I'm sorry. We can talk tomorrow morning, it's more important that you get enough sleep."

"But Julian…" Emma started again and he cut her off.

"No, we'll both go to bed now and we'll talk tomorrow. I don't want you to be too tired just because I couldn't wait with it."

"I don't want you to wait."

"I've been waiting long enough. One night more doesn't make it any worse." Julian was whispering now and touched Emma's cheek carefully, as if he feared that she would flinch at his touch.

Emma hesitated, but the expression on Julian's face made it clear that he would try everything to make her go to bed. So Emma nodded reluctantly. She had already turned around to leave the kitchen, when she changed her mind again. In one fluid motion, she turned to Julian and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She felt his hands on her back and hid her face on his neck. They stood there like this for what seemed to be hours, until Emma let go of Julian slowly.

"Goodnight." She whispered and left.


	10. A Mistake?

**Next chapter! It's not that long again, but somehow it felt right to make it like this. I hope you like it. Would you please tell me what you think? That would be great.**

 **I don't own the characters or places!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – A Mistake?**

Emma

The next morning, Emma woke up very early. A look at her clock told her that it was about six. Even though she had gone to bed very late the past evening, she knew that she couldn't sleep anymore. After four years, you were used to getting up this early.

She stood up quickly and a look behind the curtains told her that it would be a sunny day. Which wasn't very surprising when you were in Los Angeles. The others would sleep for a few more hours, so Emma decided to go running on the beach. She wanted to more and get her thoughts in order. After everything that had happened yesterday, she really needed it. And at the Academy, the first thing she had done in the morning was running as well. However, she didn't get to see much because it had been in a big hall.

She took a few clothes out of her wardrobe, a white top and shorts and got dressed quickly. After she had put on her shoes as well, she turned around to leave. She thought about leaving Julian and the others a message, but why should she do it? Probably, they were still asleep when she got back. Or they would just wake up, so no one would miss her.

Leaving the institute felt like a relief to Emma. Of course she liked it there very much, after all it was her home, but right now she needed fresh air. And an opportunity to be alone. So she started running. First, the beach felt strange under her feet, but Emma got used to it after some time. And then everything around her seemed to vanish, she let go of the thoughts that had been worrying her and just concentrated on the way in front of her and the way she breathed. Back at the Academy, one of her teachers had always told her how important it was to breathe correctly. Since then, Emma always tried to do it right. It wasn't difficult, but concentrating on it still have her some sort of peace that was difficult to describe.

When the institute appeared in front of her again, Emma couldn't tell how long she had been running. It had to be more than an hour since the sun had moved very much. But should she really care about that now? She felt much better and the others wouldn't have noticed that she had left.

As soon as she saw Julian sitting on the steps in front of the institute, she wasn't so sure about that anymore. He was still wearing his pyjama pants and a white t-shirt and his hair was a complete mess. He had covered his face in his hands, but when he heard her footsteps, he looked up again. Emma was still too far away to see the expression on his face. However, she knew that he had been worried. And maybe he was angry at her. Otherwise, he wouldn't be sitting out here, would he?

When she stopped in front of him, she smiled shyly. "Good morning." He didn't answer. He just looked at her in silence, a mixture of feelings on his face. When it became clear that he wouldn't say something, Emma took a deep breath and sat down on the stairs next to him. "Why are you out here?" She asked quietly and Julian closed his eyes.

With a sigh, he looked first at the ground and then at Emma. "When I walked past your door this morning, it was open and your room was empty. It was about seven – I couldn't sleep anymore – and I wondered where you had gone. I couldn't find you in the institute and I thought…" His voice broke off and he shook his head with another sigh. "It doesn't matter anyway." He muttered and Emma saw that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

But she wanted to know what was going on. "What did you think?" She asked and raised her eyebrows. A little part of her mind already knew what he was going to say right now.

Julian took a deep breath. Apparently, he knew that Emma wouldn't stop asking until she got her answer. "I thought you were gone." He said it and for half a second a pained expression appeared on his face. "That you had left at night."

Even though Emma had known it, she was speechless. "But Julian…" She started, but didn't find the right words. It took her some time to gain control over her voice again. "How can you even think something like that?" She realized that she sounded completely shocked and Julian noticed that as well since he looked away again.

"I thought… After all those years… that maybe you miss Idris more than us…" He hesitated very much and didn't look at her while saying those words. It drove Emma crazy. He couldn't think something like that!

"Julian, look at me." It surprised herself how controlled her voice sounded. With a surprised look on his face, Julian looked up again. "Don't you dare to think that again. Why on earth should I have gone? I have missed Los Angeles for four years. Every single day I have thought about you all. It… it nearly tore me apart to leave. I couldn't stand it. When I arrived at the Academy… I thought about running away very often. I couldn't even count it. I hated it there. Not because of all the rules and everything, but because you weren't there. Because the clave had sent me away from you." She paused and barely noticed that Julian's expression changed to shocked. "Do you want to know what kept me going? The real reason I didn't lose my mind? It was all because of you. You wrote me letters and sent me pictures and you visited as often as possible. And there was always the thought that I would be able to return here. I… I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been like this." She shook her head slowly, looking at everything but Julian. "I don't know if I would still be able to…" Her voice broke. So she had said it. The things she had wanted to write him so often, but which she had kept secret for four years. From everyone. No one had known how terrible she had felt after she had to leave LA. And now, from all persons, she had told Julian about it. Julian, who should have never known how bad she had felt, because he would think it was all his fault. Because he didn't want to be her _parabatai_.

The silence that followed her words seemed to last for ages. And suddenly, Julian wrapped her arms around Emma tightly. She made a surprised noise, but hugged him back as soon as she knew what was happening.

"By the angel, Emma." Julian whispered, his mouth nearly touching her shoulder. "Oh Emma… I'm so, _so incredibly_ sorry… If I would have known… I would have never let you go. I didn't know that you felt this bad… Oh _Emma_ …" He whispered her name over and over again. Emma stroked his back slowly and suddenly, Julian began to sob. The sound was heartbreaking and Emma wanted to cry as well. She couldn't stand hearing Julian cry. Not her Julian. He shouldn't be this sad.

"Julian…" She whispered and hoped that he would react. "Don't apologize, it's now your fault. We had to do it this way, you know that. Please calm down, Julian…. You don't have to cry. Everything's alright. I'm here. We're here together. And I'm never going to leave you again, I promise."

After some time, Julian started to calm down again. When he finally let go of Emma and looked into her eyes again, his own were read. "Oh Emma, why didn't you tell me all this?" He asked, his voice not more than a whisper.

"It wouldn't have changed anything. It would only have made things worse." Emma answered, her voice as quiet as Julian's. "I didn't want you to blame yourself for me feeling bad."

"And now I do it either way…" Julian whispered and when Emma wanted to protest, he shook his head. "But I don't have any right to do it. Because I haven't been completely honest as well."

Now Emma was surprised and raised her eyebrows at Julian.

"You weren't the only one who felt terrible those past four years. Yes I know, at least I had the children. But I had to care for them and without you… Sometimes I didn't believe that I would be able to stand it all. It was just too much. Raising the children… and you were gone. There was a hole in my heart…" He laughed dryly, which didn't fit to the bitterness in his face. "No, there wasn't just a hole in my heart. It was like my heart wouldn't be there at all. It was torn out of my chest and went with you to Idris. Your letters were the only things that kept me from going crazy… That kept me going. They made me want to wake up in the morning, while nothing else could do that."

Emma looked at him wide-eyed, not able to say anything. The bitter expression on Julian's face vanished immediately and turned into worry. "Emma, are you alright?"

Emma forced herself to nod. So she hadn't been the only one feeling bad for all those years… But it wasn't fair that Julian had to suffer as well. That he had to suffer just as much as she did. And now they were here, talking about all those things… Just because Emma wanted to go running and thought it wasn't necessary to tell the others that she would be leaving the institute for some time.

"I'm sorry, Julian." She whispered now. She meant everything. She was sorry for leaving this morning and not telling them where she had gone. She was sorry for leaving four years ago, even if she didn't have a choice back then. She was sorry for not being there for him when he needed her most. There were far too many things on her list.

"Don't apologize." Julian murmured and suddenly, Emma noticed how close his face was to hers. "It's not your fault."

"But it isn't your fault as well."

"There was a way to keep you here." Julian argued immediately, even though he didn't look like he regretted not doing it.

"It wouldn't have ended well." Emma said slowly and Julian sighed.

"I know. But wouldn't it have been better to be together? Wouldn't it have been better if you didn't have to leave?" There was this helpless look in his eyes again and without thinking about it, Emma took his hands and squeezed them.

"You're right, we would have been together. But in what way? Having a _parabatai_ sounds great, don't get me wrong. But you know that there are rules for them. And I don't know if…" She hesitated again. Was this a good moment? Or should she wait a few more days or weeks to tell him? But she already told him, didn't she? Yesterday evening, on the beach… Even if she didn't give him a chance to react to it. Emma took a deep breath.

"You don't know what?" Julian asked, his voice was shaking.

Emma looked into his eyes again. "I don't know if I could have lived without being able to do this."

And with that, she kissed him.


	11. Feelings

**Next chapter! Thank you for the reviews, they're great! It motivates me so much to hear what you think about this story so far. And I'd be glad if you would tell me what you think about this chapter as well.**

 **I don't own the characters or places!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Feelings**

Julian

First, Julian was frozen in shock.

He couldn't believe that this was happening. That Emma was kissing him. _Emma. Kissing him._ It was too good to be true.

However, he didn't hesitate very long until he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her arms were around his shoulders now and between to kisses, she whispered his name. "Emma." Julian murmured without stopping to kiss her. And he kissed her with everything he had. It felt like he would be drowning and Emma was the only thing keeping him from going under. He couldn't tell how long they had been sitting there like that and he didn't care. All that mattered now was Emma. _His Emma_.

Emma, whom he had missed so much during the past four years that it nearly broken him. He had dreamed about her every night and wished she would come back soon. Her letters had been the only thing keeping him from giving up. It was hard to believe that he told her about it, but he couldn't take those words back. And to be honest, he didn't want to either way. He wanted her to know the truth, no matter how ugly it was. But if he thought about it, Emma's life hadn't been much better as well. He had always told himself that she would be happy at the Academy, that there would be others who could make her smile again. Julian had refused to think that it could be different. But it was, Emma hadn't been happy. She had felt just as terrible as he did. And now she had told him about it as well.

With one hand, he touched her hair and let his fingers run through it. How often he had thought about painting Emma, her beautiful face and her hair which seemed to shine in different colors when she moved in the sunlight. She had always been his Emma. He had always known it and now Julian was ready to say it aloud. He felt free, more than he had done in his entire life.

When they finally let go of each other, they both were breathing heavily. Emma's eyes were shining and Julian had to fight back the urge to kiss her again. "That was…" He couldn't find the right words. But could words really describe that moment? What could he say? Amazing? Wonderful? The best thing that had happened in his life? It didn't seem to fit.

However, Emma seemed to know what he meant because she nodded. "I know." She whispered and touched his cheek carefully. Julian closed his eyes at her touch, a happy smile appearing on his lips.

"I didn't believe you." He heard his own voice speaking, even if he didn't plan to tell her.

When he opened his eyes again, Emma frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday evening. When you told me that the right person for you is living in Los Angeles. It was so hard to believe… Too good to be true. I thought I was dreaming." He saw Emma's expression change and she smiled at him.

"But you're not dreaming." She whispered and leaned in to kiss him again. This time, their kiss didn't last that long and it wasn't filled with this need and passion. It was reassuring, as if Emma wanted to tell him that this was real – that her feelings for him were real.

"I never gave up on you, you know?" Julian said slowly and took Emma's hand. "You were gone for so long, but I always hoped that I would get a chance… That _we_ would get a chance. However, I couldn't be sure. I mean, you're beautiful and nice and just… I didn't believe that you would stay alone for a long time while you were in Idris."

Emma's expression turned into something Julian couldn't quite understand. He wasn't sure if it was sadness in her eyes. Even though he knew her so well, the time they had been apart made it difficult for Julian to read her expressions sometimes. He hated it. And hoped that it would change soon.

"Oh Julian…" Emma murmured and now he was sure that her voice sounded sad. "I didn't want you feel bad for all those years. I mean, this insecurity… I know it. I felt it too. After all, I didn't know how many girls you got to know here while I was gone." She looked towards the beach and away from him.

Julian couldn't stop himself from chuckling, which made her turn around immediately. "Why are you laughing?" She asked and didn't try to hide her confusion.

"There may have been a few girls." Julian said slowly and shrugged. "I can't even remember their faces anymore." He smiled slightly and Emma looked surprised. "You really thought that I could want someone else than you?" He shook his head, still smiling. "Emma, why should I want that? I've loved you since we were children. It was the only thing keeping me from becoming your _parabatai_. Because then, the rules would have kept me from being together with you in the only way I wanted." So this was it. He had said it. He had admitted that he loved her; that he had loved her for all his life.

Emma's answer surprised him again. "And why on earth do you think that I could have wanted any of the guys at the Academy? Yes, some of them were nice, but I already told you the problem they all had. Or my problem, if you want to say it in a different way. My heart already belonged to someone else." Her expression softened and with the hand he wasn't holding, she touched his cheek. "You've always had it, Julian."

"We've made it far too difficult for ourselves, didn't we?" Julian asked and before she could answer, he kissed her again.

* * *

They sat there for some more time, enjoying the sunlight and being together. Julian didn't want to go into the institute again. He didn't want to care for his little brothers and sisters right now. He just wanted to sit here, together with Emma. However, this wasn't possible. He knew that the others would wake up soon and he would have to make breakfast for them. And after running on the beach, Emma wanted to take a shower before breakfast. And Julian had to admit that he had to do that as well. He must have looked terrible.

"We should go inside, shouldn't we?" Emma asked suddenly and Julian nodded. He wondered if she had read his thoughts. Or his expression. She was smiling at him.

"The others will wake up soon. I don't know what time it is, but it can't be that early anymore."

"How do you know they aren't awake yet?" Emma asked und Julian chuckled.

"Then they would have found us already. And they would have been offended because the breakfast isn't ready."

Emma shook her head. "They're too spoiled, you know that?" She asked with a grin and Julian nodded.

He sighed dramatically. "They're little monsters, I know." He said and tried to look exhausted.

It seemed as if he hadn't been good at acting this time since Emma laughed loudly. Julian smiled. It was good to hear her laugh. He really liked that sound.

"So I'll go have a shower and you make breakfast so that the little monsters won't starve?" Emma asked and he nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. But let me get ready before breakfast as well. I bet I look scary."

"No." Emma said simply and ran a hand through his hair. Her touch made him shiver. "You're beautiful."

"I can't be!" Julian protested loudly and stood up. He held out a hand to help Emma get to her feet as well. He knew it wouldn't have been necessary, but somehow it just felt right. "You're the beautiful one, not me."

"Nope. It's definitely you." Emma took his hand and let Julian help her at standing up. They entered the institute together.

"I'll see you in the kitchen." Emma said with a smile and kissed Julian quickly. Then she turned around and walked towards her room.

* * *

Half an hour later, Julian was in the kitchen, making pancakes. It was nearly ten o'clock, so the others should arrive soon. Most days, they liked to sleep as long as possible. Julian didn't blame them for it. And secretly, he liked it when he had some time for himself in the morning, before the day really started. Today, he just wished that Emma would be there.

"Good morning, Jules!" A voice behind him said and he didn't have to turn around to know that it were Dru and Livvy. After all those years with his brothers and sisters, Julian could identify them just by the sound of their footsteps on the floor.

"Good morning, you two." Julian turned around with a smile. Livvy smiled widely, while Dru still looked very tired. "Did you sleep well?"

They both nodded and sat down on the table, while Julian began to place the plates in front of them and the empty chairs. When the two of them were already awake, Ty would come soon as well. So he would just have to go and get Tavvy.

"Where's Emma?" Dru asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Here." A voice at the door said and Julian felt his heart beating faster. He turned around to see Emma entering the kitchen. She wore a jeans and a white t-shirt, her hair was tied up – Julian noticed that a few strands of hair were falling into her face. Emma smiled at the children. "Good morning."

"Why are you looking so happy?" Livvy asked immediately and looked from Emma to Julian. "And when I think about it, Jules is looking so happy as well! What happened? What did we miss?"

Julian chuckled at her demanding questions. "Why don't you stop asking so many questions now? It's early in the morning and we haven't even had breakfast."

"Because you're not ready." Dru murmured.

"I am ready." Julian protested and it was true. He had just finished the last pancake. "But we're still waiting for Ty. And I have to get Tavvy. I'll be back soon, and don't you dare to start eating while I'm gone! We're waiting for the others."

Emma laughed. "I'll keep an eye on them." She promised him and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her on the cheek before he left the kitchen to wake his youngest brother.

Somehow, it didn't surprise him that Dru and Livvy were screaming with excitement now. But he would let Emma deal with this.

On his way to Tavvy's room, he met Ty. "What's going on in the kitchen? I heard someone screaming. Did something happen?" Ty asked without looking at Julian and he shook his head.

"I think your sisters will tell you what's going on as soon as you step through the door." He said simply and continued his way to Tavvy's room.

* * *

The others had told Ty what had happened. When Julian came back with Tavvy, Dru and Livvy were grinning at him widely. He looked at Emma, who was standing at the sideboard, guarding the pancakes. She smiled at him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Livvy asked immediately and Julian pretended to be annoyed.

"Didn't I say no questions before breakfast?" He asked strictly and his sisters looked disappointed. However, Emma was still grinning at him. So she knew that he was just acting. It felt good that there was someone who could see through his facade so easily. Good, but a little scary as well. During the past years, Julian got used to the fact that he could tell the others everything, even if it wasn't completely true, and that they believed him.

"Then let me say it differently. You didn't tell us about you and Emma." Livvy said slowly, a winning smile on her face.

"It happened about two hours ago. So when should I have told you about it? And maybe it's none of your business?" Julian asked calmly and Livvy crossed her arms.

"No questions before breakfast!" She repeated his own words and Julian sighed. Suddenly, Emma stood next to him and took his hand.

"Why don't we have breakfast then? And no, it's none of your business, Livvy. And no, he doesn't have to tell you everything just because you're his sister. This is something between Julian and me. I'm happy that you like the fact that we're together so much. Thank you. And now let's eat." And with those words, she placed the plate with the pancakes on the table. The topic of Emma and Julian was forgotten immediately.

With a smile on his face, Julian shook his head and sat down next to Emma.


	12. The Secret Room

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. I hope I can write another one tomorrow. After that, I don't know if I will be able to write very often for two weeks. I'm really sorry about that, but I don't think that I will find much time. I hope you're not mad at me and will still read this story when I continue after that. And I'm really happy about your support! It motivates me so much, I really wouldn't stop updating for so long if there was a chance to write. I'm really sorry! Would you still tell me what you think about this chapter?  
**

 **I don't own the characters or places!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – The Secret Room**

Emma

"It's amazing how you dealt with the children." Julian said and Emma laughed.

"It was nothing." She said immediately and sat down on her bed next to him. "It's not as if it would be very difficult to be nice. And you know that I like them."

"No, I mean when you said that they shouldn't ask about us being together now." Emma raised her eyebrows. She didn't do anything because of that. She just told them that it wasn't their business and that they shouldn't care about it.

"Oh come on, Julian. It was nothing."

Julian began to play with her hair and shrugged. "If you say so." He murmured and leaned forward to kiss her.

Emma wrapped her arms around Julian's shoulders and kissed him back. She knew that they didn't have the time for it now, they had to train with the others. But she didn't care. However, Julian seemed to care because he let go of Emma after a few minutes.

"We should get ready." He said and Emma nodded.

"I bet the others are already waiting."

Julian grinned. "Of course they are, you promised them that you would explain how to throw knifes."

Emma sighed theatrically. "Why on earth did I do that?"

Training was very funny. First, Emma showed Livvy and Ty how to hold a knife and what they had to pay attention to when they wanted to throw it. To explain that correctly, she took two knifes and threw them a few times. Livvy got really excited at that. When they had to try themselves, Emma noticed that they would still need lots of practice. So she explained it again, this time more slowly. She let Livvy and Ty practice from a smaller distance and at the end of the training lesson, they already knew how they had to throw a knife so that it hit the target with its right side.

After training, Emma went to her room to change her clothes. She hadn't done much during the lesson, so she didn't have to jump into the shower again. She put on the clothes she had worn in the morning and when she was about to leave the room, she noticed a piece of paper lying on the table next to her bed.

She unfolded it and her eyes widened in surprise. It was a letter from her friends at the Academy. Emma sat down on her bed and began to read.

 _Dear Emma,_

 _We hope you've arrived in LA without problems and Malcolm didn't leave you at the wrong institute. Yes, we trust him to do that, after everything you've told us about him. And we hope that the Blackthorns are nice to you and you feel at home again. After all those years, it must feel good to be back. You've missed it so much, it was about time that you were able to go back. How were your first two days there? We all hope the sun is shining and you can go running at the beach you love so much._

 _Here it's always the same, training and learning and eating. So you didn't miss anything. But we miss you. Annabeth is completely upset and doesn't talk very much. Simon looks really sad, but he hopes that you are happy to be back and to be together with your family again. And I hope that too. You deserve to be happy again. We all hope to hear from you soon._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Ben_

 _PS: Annabeth and Simon helped me writing that letter, so lots of love from them as well. And they emphasize again how much they miss you._

Emma read the letter two times and when she finally put it down, she had a smile on her face. It was really sweet of them to write her, especially when she hadn't asked them to. However, she could have guessed that her friends would write her. And she had planned to write them herself as well. She just hadn't found the time yet. The others had been more quickly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Emma said loudly and then the door opened slowly. It was Julian. He looked into her room carefully and when she saw her sitting on the bed, he entered and closed the door behind him again.

"What are you reading?" Julian asked and Emma smiled.

"My friends at the Academy sent me a letter." She explained and Julian sat down next to her. "I planned on writing them as well, but they were faster." She gave the letter to Julian, who looked at her with an insecure expression on his face.

"I shouldn't read it. It's personal." He said slowly and wanted to give the letter back to her, but Emma just shook her head.

"It's not that bad. We're not planning to kill someone." She joked and Julian's lips twitched. "They just say that they miss me, it's nothing more. You can read it."

Julian hesitated for a few more moments, before he unfolded the letter and began to read it slowly. When he had finished it, he was smiling as well. "They seem to be very nice." He said and handed her the letter again.

Emma put it on the table next to her bed again. She hoped that she wouldn't forget to write a letter as well. "They are. I really think that you would like them."

"They miss you."

Emma nodded. "And I miss them too." She said slowly. "But we can still write each other letters and when they've finished at the Academy, they'll come and visit me here. Or we will visit them wherever they'll be then. Simon will be at New York, that's for sure. And Ben will return to Germany, I think. But I don't know about Annabeth. I don't think that she really wants to return to her family after everything that happened." Emma noticed the surprise on Julian's face when she said that they would visit the others together. She smiled widely and took Julian's hand. "Of course we'll visit them together." She said before he could even react to any of her words. "I won't go without you, Julian Blackthorn."

Julian smiled back at her. "But why should you want me there when you visit your friends?"

"We belong together, remember?" Emma asked simply and Julian looked at her surprised again.

"You really mean that?"

Emma nodded seriously.

"You're great, Emma." Julian whispered and kissed her on the cheek.

"Why did you come to my room?" Emma asked suddenly and Julian leaned back quickly.

"Don't you want me here?"

"Don't be stupid, of course I want you here!" Emma protested immediately and Julian relaxed again. "But was there a reason, or did you just come to see me?"

"I came to see you. But I also wanted to ask you if I could show you something." Julian said politely and his eyes were shining when he grinned at Emma.

She jumped to her feet. "So let's go!"

Julian laughed and stood up more slowly. "You don't even know what I want you show you!" He laughed and shook his head. "But okay, then let's go." He took her hand and together they walked through the institute, towards his studio.

* * *

When Julian opened the door, Emma had to hold back a surprised gasp.

So this was the place Julian had painted all those pictures he had sent her. And many more, she realized now. His pictures were everywhere, on the walls, many of them were lying on tables and in the middle of the room, directly in front of the window stood a big pictures that was only half finished. It showed the beach and a part of the ocean. Emma looked at it closely and she noticed that she knew that place. She had been there before, many times. Their secret place. The place on the beach, Julian and Emma visited when they wanted to be alone. When they didn't want to be found.

Next to her, Julian watched Emma closely. He seemed tensed and she knew that he was expecting her to react somehow to all those pictures. To this new side of him he was showing her. Well, it wasn't completely new. Emma had always known that he loved painting and she had seen many pictures from Julian. But she had never been here.

"It's beautiful, Julian." She said and smiled at him. Her words seemed to break the silence that had built itself between them and now Julian relaxed slowly.

"I'm glad you like it. I don't know how many hours I've spent here. Too many to count them, I think. This is the only place where I can be alone, where I can really think and do the things I want." Julian touched the picture next to him carefully and smiled at Emma. "The only place where I can be myself."

Emma wanted to protest. She wanted to tell him that he could always be himself, that he didn't have to pretend to be someone else in front of his family. But she knew it wasn't possible. Julian couldn't just stop caring for them and do the things he wanted, like he did when they were children. Before the Dark War. He was responsible for his brothers and sisters now.

Emma looked around the room again and noticed another door on the other end of the room. Somehow, she didn't want to ask what was in there. Julian, who had noticed her looking at the door, ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"You don't have to tell me." Emma said immediately and turned to the other pictures again. Really looked at them now. There were many of the institute and the beach. On one of them, she saw Alicante. He had begun to paint it when he had visited her a few years ago. And there was his family many times. Emma saw Malcolm too, he was playing with Tavvy. And Diana in the gym, showing them how to fight. And of course he had painted his parents, but only once. Emma looked at that picture more closely. They looked like she remembered them and she smiled sadly. They were gone far too long. Just like her parents…

"The pictures are really beautiful, Julian." She whispered and turned around to look at him again. He smiled, but there was something in his expression she couldn't really interpret. It even looked as if he was struggling with himself.

"I'm glad you like them." Julian touched her cheek carefully and Emma closed her eyes.

"I've always liked them. The ones you sent me too. I've never seen anything more beautiful. You're really talented."

"I don't think-" Emma opened her eyes again and shook her head.

"Don't say it. We both know it isn't true." She cut him off and Julian shrugged a little helpless.

Emma pointed at the picture that was only half finished. "It's our secret place, isn't it?" She asked and he nodded.

"I've done it a few times already, but never from this perspective. Never from the water." He explained and pointed at a few other pictures on the wall. Emma went there and looked at them. After a few moments, she nodded.

"Why have you never painted it this way?"

Julian shrugged, but when Emma raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, he answered hesitantly. "You don't like the water."

Now she was surprised. "What do you mean?" She asked, too confused to say anything else. Why shouldn't he paint a picture from that perspective just because she didn't like the ocean?

"You know exactly what I mean. I didn't want to do it this way before." He shrugged. "It seemed right to me not to do it since you didn't like the ocean."

Emma felt that she blushed. Somehow, this was sweet. Very sweet. "You didn't do it just because of me?"

He nodded.

"Oh Julian…" She whispered and without hesitation, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to kiss him. This time, it was a fiery kiss and Julian slid his tongue into Emma's mouth. She moaned, which seemed to encourage him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. Emma felt her heart beating faster and all she could think of right now was Julian. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders now and let out a surprised gasp when he lifted her up to make her sit on the table. Fortunately, it was empty.

Emma realized that Julian was standing between her legs now, but she didn't care. She used them to pull him even closer. " _Emma_." Julian moaned and she felt his hand in her hair now. Their tongues were fighting for dominance again and Emma couldn't stop herself from moaning again. She knew that they both wanted more. And she knew that she wasn't able to stop right now. And it didn't seem as if Julian would be able to do it.

Suddenly, Julian pulled away just so far that he could speak. "We should stop, shouldn't we?" He asked weakly and Emma forced herself not to say no immediately. "I mean, I want it. I want you. But I want it to be special and not just because we couldn't stop ourselves right now." He kissed her again, but this time he pulled back more quickly.

Slowly, Emma loosened her grip around his shoulders. They were both breathing heavily now and Julian's cheeks were read and his hair was a complete mess. Emma knew that she didn't look any better. "Why don't we go to the beach after dinner?" She asked with a smile. "I'm sure the others will survive the evening without us being here."

Julian nodded, his eyes were shining. "But first let me show you something." Reluctantly, he took a step back and Emma stood up slowly. Without saying anything, Julian walked to the door at the end of the room and opened it with a key from his pocket. Emma hesitated when he opened the door for her.

"Are you sure?" She asked and noticed that she sounded insecure.

Julian nodded, his eyes were shining. "I've never been more sure." He said and after taking a deep breath, Emma entered the room.

And saw her own face many times.


	13. The Beach

**Hey there, I'm back! I'm sorry that it took me so long to post a new chapter, but I didn't have time to write for about two weeks. I know I've told you before, but I have to say that I'm sorry again. And this chapter's so short as well. I would have loved to make it longer, but I wrote the first half two weeks ago and now it was just difficult to go on with it. I hope the next one will be longer again, it's easier for me to write much if I do it at once and not with weeks between the sentences. Don't be mad at me. And I hope you like this chapter either way. Would you please tell me what you think? And thank you for the reviews, they're great. It's really motivating.**

 **I don't own the characters or places!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – The Beach**

Emma

After dinner, Emma and Julian walked to the beach again. Julian had told the others that they shouldn't do anything stupid and after some hesitation, they had agreed. On her way to her room to get a jacket, Emma had met Arthur Blackthorn. It was the first time since her arrival at Los Angeles that she saw him. However, he didn't really seem to notice her. When he saw her, he just nodded politely and vanished around the next corner again. After that, Emma had told Julian about this meeting and he had shrugged. "He's like that sometimes." He had answered simply and Emma had looked at him suspiciously. "You know that you'll have to tell me the truth someday, don't you?" Julian had nodded at that, a pained expression on his face. "But not now." Was all he said to that and Emma hadn't talked about it anymore. She knew that Julian would tell her when the time was right. However, she didn't know when that would be and somehow, it bothered her. It seemed as if this was another burden Julian had to take alone and she wanted to help him with that. But she could only help him when she knew what was going on. And she didn't.

Now Emma was looking at the sunset and thought of all the things Julian had shown her. All the pictures he had painted over the years – the sunset was there as well, many times – the happy and the sad ones. He hadn't painted his parents very often, Emma knew that the memory was too painful. Thinking of her own parents made her sad as well. But his brothers and sisters appeared on his pictures very often. Emma thought that it looked like a chronology in which she could watch them grow up. Julian had painted other people from his life as well, Diana was on some pictures and even his uncle Arthur was there sometimes. And Malcolm, the high warlock of Los Angeles. And Anselm Nightshade, the leader of the local vampire clan. However, Emma couldn't tell why he was sitting on a table together with Arthur in one picture and it looked like they were discussing something they saw in a book. She would have to ask Julian about it.

And then there were the other pictures Julian kept in the room only he could enter with his key. Pictures of her. Many pictures of her, to be exact. Many of them showed her when she was a child, before the Dark War. It seemed as if Julian had painted them a long time ago, or he had a good memory so he could remember many details of how Emma had looked like back then. And then there were other pictures, Emma with Cortana in Idris during the Dark War, Emma and Clary – it was the moment Clary had tried to encourage Emma to keep fighting – and Emma with the other Blackthorns. And Emma on the beach, a few days before she had been sent to Idris. It was a sad picture and somehow, she knew that it presented Julian's mood when he had painted it.

But there were other pictures as well, pictures that showed her when she was older. Often it was her sitting somewhere in Alicante, on the weekends when Julian and the other Blackthorns had visited her. She hadn't known that he had looked at her so closely back then to paint her. And then there were pictures she knew very well. Because she had sent them to him with her letters. He had painted a picture of her in front of the Academy – Simon had made it with his camera; no one knew how it could work in Idris, but Emma had always suspected that it had something to do with Magnus Bane – and during her training with Cortana. And of course there had been the famous picture of her and Julian, which Simon had taken about a year ago. He had copied them all, and to Emma they looked more beautiful than the original pictures.

Julian had looked worried while Emma had looked at all those pictures. He had been as white as a sheet of paper and when she had only smiled at him and told him how beautiful all this was, she thought that he would break down in surprise. It was hard to convince him that she really liked it, but as soon as he started to believe her, he had lifted Emma up again and kissed her, this time not passionately, but full of love.

All those things were on her mind now, while she was looking at the sun and the ocean. Next to her, Julian was lost in thoughts as well. "What are you thinking?" He asked suddenly and Emma turned around.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice filled with surprise.

"You had this expression on your face. As if your thoughts took you to a place where I couldn't reach you anymore. So what were you thinking?" He looked at her curiously and Emma fought back the urge to run a hand through his hair.

"I was thinking of you. And us. The pictures you showed me and how beautiful they are." She answered slowly and smiled. "And I thought how beautiful you are. And how happy I am to be back and to have you."

"I'm happy to have you here too." Julian whispered and took a step towards her. He took her hand. "Come on, let me show you one last thing today."

Emma knew where he wanted to go, but she just nodded and let him lead the way. They walked next to each other in silence and Emma enjoyed this moment very much. After some time, they came to a familiar place. The sun was going under slowly and the beach seemed to shine in its light.

Of course Julian had wanted to take her to their secret place. And here it was, just as beautiful as Emma had remembered it all those years. She thought of all the times she and Julian had played on the beach together. Happier times, before her parents had died and the Dark War had taken many more lives. _Jules…_ Back then, she had always called him like this. But now, after all those years they had been apart and all the things that happened between them, it just felt wrong. They weren't children anymore. Julian's younger brothers and sisters still called him Jules, but Emma couldn't do it anymore. To her, he was Julian now. He had grown of in the past five years. Just like Emma did herself.

Emma turned away from the beach, just to see Julian looking at her thoughtfully. She raised her eyebrows slowly and he smiled.

"I wondered what you were thinking." Julian said slowly and now Emma smiled as well.

"You could have just asked." She suggested and he shook his head.

"I didn't want to interrupt you." He said slowly and somehow, it sounded like an apology.

Emma chuckled. "You wouldn't have interrupted me. How could you? I came here to be with you, remember?" She took a step towards him and kissed him on the cheek. However, she took a step back again before Julian could wrap his arms around her. "You still wanted to know what I was thinking." She said and grinned. "I thought that 'Jules' doesn't really fit anymore. It is so… childlike. And you are not." She didn't know what else she could say, so Emma stayed silent after her words.

Julian's smile had vanished and he looked at her in silence for a few moments. "You haven't called me like that for a long time, that's right." He said and Emma couldn't really tell what his expression meant. "The first times I visited you in Idris you still called me Jules. But one day, you just stopped. I arrived and you said Julian. Before, you had used my name not very often. Just when a situation was very serious. And then…" He shrugged, a helpless gesture. Probably, because he didn't understand why Emma did it as well.

And it was true. About one and a half years after she had arrived at the Academy, Emma had just stopped to call him Jules. It didn't feel right anymore. He was Julian. Not a child anymore. Of course he was still her best friend and maybe more, but he deserved to be called by his real name. She couldn't explain why she had thought like that. Even now, years after that, it was still something Emma couldn't understand.

"It seemed wrong." Emma said slowly and took a step towards Julian again. She laid a hand on his arm. "But does it really matter? I don't understand why I didn't like to call you like that anymore." She shrugged. "I love you, Julian." And with that, she kissed him.

Emma couldn't tell how long their kiss lasted. Or when she and Julian had sat down on the ground. Julian wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on his lap. Without thinking about it, Emma closed her legs around his body. "Emma." Julian groaned and Emma smiled into their kiss.

"I love you." She whispered without taking her lips from his and kissed him again, forgetting everything else. Right now, Julian was all that mattered. All that existed. And all that she wanted. There was nothing else, just Julian. Kissing and touching her. A little voice in Emma's head asked if it wouldn't be better to stop, just like they did before. But Julian didn't seem as if he wanted to stop. And to be honest, Emma didn't want it as well.

She slid a hand under his shirt and Julian groaned again, this time even louder. He didn't ask her if she wanted to stop. He just looked deep into her eyes and when Emma nodded, he tightened his grip around her waist and lifted her up, so that he could lie on top of her. "I love you too, Emma." Julian whispered before he started to take off her shirt.


	14. Cameron Ashdown

**Hey there! Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long to write it, but there are many things I've got to do at the moment and I don't find the time very often. I hope you like it and I'd be happy to hear what you think about this story!**

 **I don't own the characters or places in this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Cameron Ashdown**

Emma

Emma was running again. She was running on the beach and through the landscape near the Institute. She felt like she was flying. Not just because she was back in LA. It was brilliant, but this time there was something else.

Julian.

She had spent the previous evening on the beach, together with Julian. And they had… At that thought, the smile on her lips grew even wider. She still couldn't believe it. It had been an amazing night, maybe the best one in her life so far. Because Julian had been there. And they could be together.

After they had spent the half night on the beach, they had gone back to the Institute. And Julian had stayed in Emma's room. The next morning, she had asked Julian if he wanted to come with her, but he had just shaken his head. He had to prepare breakfast for the children. At that, Emma had smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Then she had taken her clothes and vanished in the bathroom. When she had changed, Julian hadn't been there anymore. So she had left the institute.

And now she was alone, running, enjoying the beautiful weather and the memories of last night. Life was really great right now. Even if she missed her friends in Idris very much.

When the institute appeared in front of her, Emma began to run more slowly. She didn't know how long she'd been gone, but somehow it couldn't just have been an hour. Maybe she had even missed breakfast. Julian wouldn't like that. When she stopped in front of the stairs that led to the front door, Emma turned around again and closed her eyes. The sun was shining down on her and she breathed in deeply.

"Nice morning, isn't it?" A voice behind her asked and Emma turned around immediately. She took a step back and prepared herself for an attack. However, as soon as the person in front of her stepped out of the shadows, she noticed that it wouldn't have been necessary.

The boy in front of her had short red hair, brown eyes and he was very tall und muscular. And he was a Shadowhunter. The runes on his arms, legs and neck made that very clear. When he noticed Emma's change of position and the tension in her shoulders, he held up his hands.

"I'm sorry that I scared you. That wasn't nice. My name is Cameron. Cameron Ashdown. You must be Emma Carstairs, right?" He said it in a friendly tone and Emma relaxed slowly.

"Just to make that clear. You didn't scare me. I just don't trust people who wait in the shadows and don't show that they're there. Normally, they've got something to hide then. And I don't like to be watched secretly either." She paused and raised her eyebrows. "I don't have to introduce myself since you already know who I am. But I don't really know who you are, Cameron Ashdown. I just know that you're one of the younger Shadowhunters here in LA. No news of anything special that you've done. Or did I miss something?"

Her cold tone seemed to surprise him, because he just looked at her in silence for a few moments and seemed to search for the right words. But then a large smile appeared on his face again. "So they were right when they said that you weren't just a cute little girl."

At that, the last piece of sympathy Emma had felt for him vanished. "Who said that?" She demanded and crossed her arms. Her voice had sounded like ice. Could the good part of the day already be over?

"My parents. But I hadn't really believed them. They just knew you when you were a child and people change. Especially when they're sent to Idris." He tried to make the statement about her as a cute little girl unsaid, that was clear. Emma wouldn't let him get through with it that easily.

"You shouldn't talk about people you don't know. And you shouldn't judge them as well." She said and started to walk towards the door. She wanted to get away from this guy. And hopefully, there was still some breakfast waiting for her.

"Don't you want to know why I am here?" Cameron asked, now he seemed to be confused.

"No, I don't." Emma said indifferently and stopped in front of him again. This guy looked nice, but Emma didn't like him. Suddenly, she remembered that Julian had mentioned him before. And that he hadn't sounded very friendly. She understood why.

"But I was sent by-" He began again when Emma held up her hand.

"Tell it someone else. Or do I look like I want to deal with any problems right now? Just in case you haven't noticed it, I wanted to relax this morning. That's not possible anymore." She wanted to turn around and walk away, when he grabbed her arm.

Emma reacted instinctively. As soon as his fingers closed around her arm, she grabbed his wrist. Her other hand got hold of his shoulder and in one motion, she threw Cameron Ashdown to the ground. If she wouldn't have surprised him that much, it wouldn't have been possible. He was stronger than Emma, that was obvious. But now she could place her knee on his chest and a hand on his neck. He wanted to move his arm, but without hesitation Emma placed her other foot on the wrist.

When Cameron had looked not happy before, he was really angry now. "What do you think you're doing? Get away from me!"

"Maybe you should have thought about this before you touched me." Emma smiled as sweet as possible. "And what do you say about me as a cute little girl now?"

"Okay, I was wrong. Happy?" He asked and tried to free himself, but Emma tightened her grip around his neck.

"Not really. But it was a beginning."

In that moment, the door of the institute opened and a worried looking Julian appeared behind it. He just wanted to leave the building, when he noticed Emma and Cameron. When he saw the position they were in, he narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked and looked at Emma questioningly.

"I was attacked." Emma replied immediately and every emotion seemed to vanish from Julian's face. He looked at Cameron blankly.

"Is this true?"

"What? No, of course not! She attacked me! I was sent here to bring news to the institute, but she didn't want to hear them. She said I should tell it someone else. And when she wanted to go inside, I grabbed her arm to keep her from doing it and then-" He stopped when he noticed that his words didn't seem to calm Julian down. Instead, his expression became angry.

"And why didn't you just go inside and tell me what you have to say?" He demanded to know and Cameron swallowed.

"Let me stand up again." He growled at Emma and she sighed loudly.

"That's not really nice, you know?" She asked and let go of his neck and wrists. She stood up – right on Cameron's stomach. When he made a protesting noise, Emma jumped to the ground and stood next to Julian. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this." She said sweetly and she saw Julian's lips twitch. So he really thought that this situation was funny, he just didn't show it in front of Cameron.

"That will have consequences for you, Carstairs." Cameron growled, but Julian raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think so. After all, you wanted to hold her back against her will. She just defended herself." Julian said calmly and Cameron sighed.

"Do you want to hear what I have to say now?" He asked and Emma thought that it didn't sound as if he really wanted to talk to them anymore

"Not here. Why don't we go inside?" He turned to Emma. "The others have already finished breakfast, but I've kept something for you. Why don't you eat while Cameron tells us why he's here?" He asked and his eyes didn't allow her to protest. So she just nodded.

"Sure." She said and with a smile, Julian leaned in to kiss her. They both ignored the surprised gasp of Cameron Ashdown.


	15. A Strange Story

**Hey there, here's the next chapter! I know it's really short and I'm sorry, but I don't have much time to write at the moment. And since I wanted to give you a new chapter... I hope you don't mind that it's not that long. I hope the next one will be better again. And thank you for the reviews! It's so great to get them, it motivates me to go on very much. So again, thank you! I would be happy to know what you think about this chapter as well!**

 **I don't own the characters or places!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – A Strange Story**

Emma POV

"I've been sent here by my parents and some of the other Shadowhunters here in LA." Cameron Ashdown explained with an annoyed look on his face. They were in the kitchen now. Emma was eating the breakfast Julian had kept for her (somehow, the pancakes were still warm), while Julian leaned on the counter. Cameron was standing close to the door and it looked like he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Emma couldn't blame him for that. She also wanted that he left.

"They need the help of the Institute. However, I'm not sure if they really meant you." He looked from Emma to Julian and grimaced. "Maybe I should talk to someone older-"

"They're not here today." Julian interrupted him immediately. "You've got to tell your story to us, or you've got to return to your parents and tell them that you didn't want someone at the Institute to know about their problem. The choice is all yours."

Emma couldn't stop herself from smiling. Julian really didn't like this guy. In the meantime, Cameron sighed heavily. "Okay, it seems as if I didn't have a choice then…" He looked at Emma and Julian in silence for a few moments, before he continued.

"We've been watching the demon activities in the city for the past months now, I think you know that. It was decided by your uncle." He said with a look at Julian. "For some time, there was nothing special to be seen. Just the normal appearances, nothing that couldn't be solved easily. We had the situation under control. However, something has changed in the past weeks. There were more demon attacks, always at the same places and it were always the same kinds of demons. First, we didn't really think about it as strange. Until last night. We were following the demons towards the beach close to Santa Monica. They had never escaped us that far, but last night some of us were missing, so it was a little easier for the demons. Now, we don't know any more if it was too bad to let them slip through our net. Because we found something interesting. They were all heading to the same point, many demons, most of them of the lesser kind, who aren't very intelligent. When they finally reached the place they were heading to, we got the chance to destroy them all. Because it was a small, dark street that ended in an old warehouse. We didn't know why they wanted to go there and most of us already wanted to leave, when my father opened the door of the old hall with a rune and looked inside. First, the warehouse seemed to be empty. But there was a strong glamour on it and when we were finally able to see through it, we couldn't believe our eyes. It looked as if some kind of meeting had taken place there. Probably downworlders who didn't want to be found by anyone else. But that wasn't the strangest thing. There were a few articles of some local papers lying on the ground. And they all had one thing in common. They were about people who vanished in the past weeks, here in LA. We didn't know if there could be a connection between the demons, those meetings and the article, so the others decided to ask for help here." Cameron looked curious now, as if he didn't know if Emma and Julian would believe him or sent him away again.

Emma thought about Cameron's words once more. If this was true, something bad could be going on. And if there was really a connection… She looked at Julian, who seemed to think the same. He looked at Cameron seriously. "We'll have a look at it." He said immediately and Cameron nodded.

"And with 'we', you mean…?" He made a gesture towards the empty room.

"Emma and me." Julian said it as if it was the most logical thing in this world and Emma felt her heart begin to beat faster.

"What about adults?"

"You wanted the help of the institute. That's what we can offer you. Emma and I will have a look at it tonight. Then we'll see what we do next." Julian's voice didn't allow any protest and Cameron didn't look very happy.

"Do you think we can't help you?" Emma asked now and stood up slowly. "Or are you just too proud to accept our help?" She raised her eyebrows slowly. She knew that they could really help at this. This was something she had trained for. This was something _real_. Finally, she could go out and do something without all the tutors of the Academy watching her secretly. And she wouldn't let Cameron Ashdown ruin it.

"No, I'm not. I'm just not sure if my parents wanted your help at this. They said I should talk to-"

"My uncle." Julian said immediately and nodded. "But he's too busy at the moment. I'll see if I can talk to him later, but now it's really not possible. I'm sorry, but right now we're the only people here who could help you."

"But aren't there others at this Institute?"

"Not at the moment. My younger brothers and sisters aren't ready to go out yet. And our tutor has left for a few days."

First, Emma thought that Cameron wanted to say something else, but then he just sighed. "Okay, I'll tell my parents that you're coming today. We'll see you tonight then." He gave them the address where they would meet and with one last angry look at them, Cameron Ashdown left the institute.

Emma and Julian waited until they couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. When they heard the door close, they exchanged a look. "What a strange guy." Emma said slowly and Julian grimaced.

"I never liked him." He growled and Emma took his hand.

"I know. And I don't like him either." She said with a smile and kissed Julian quickly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Slowly, he started to relax again.

"Maybe I should finally have a shower and change my clothes?" Emma asked with a laugh and tried to take a step back. She didn't want to ruin Julian's clothes as well, but he didn't let go of her.

"Give me a few more minutes." Julian whispered and kissed Emma again. They stood there like this for some time – maybe more than a few minutes – before Julian let go of Emma with a sigh. "Maybe I should call Diana and tell her that we'll leave this evening."

"She's not really gone that long, is she?" Emma asked and Julian frowned.

"You see it when I'm lying immediately, don't you?"

She nodded.

Julian looked at her in silence for a few more moments, before he sighed. "No, she's not. But someone has to stay here with the children while we're gone. And I know she wouldn't have come with us. She never does."

"Why?" Emma couldn't think of a reason to stay in the institute, while you could be also outside and hunt demons.

Julian shrugged. "It is true that she's gone for a few days or even longer sometimes. And when she's here, she often takes care of the children. Or she leaves alone. It's hard to explain. Diana's got many secrets."

Emma nodded slowly. "I see." She said and took a deep breath. "So you'll see if you can talk to her while I get ready. We've still got some time until our meeting with the Shadowhunters and I don't want to waste it." She winked at Julian, who grinned and left the kitchen to get ready.


	16. Going Out Into The Night

**Here's the next chapter! It's longer than the last one and I hope you like it. I'd love to hear what you think about it!**

 **I don't own the characters or places!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Going Out Into The Night**

Emma POV

The time until Emma and Julian had to get ready passed rather quickly. After Emma had finished showering and found some clothes to wear, she went searching for the others. Julian wasn't in the kitchen anymore, so she walked through the institute slowly. When she passed the door to the library, she heard noises.

Julian's little brothers and sisters were there. Ty was reading in a book, while Dru and Livvy were talking about something with excitement. Tavvy was sitting on the floor and grinned widely when Emma entered the room.

"Oh there you are, we've missed you at breakfast this morning!" Livvy said as soon as she noticed Emma.

Emma smiled apologetically. "I've been on the beach and somehow, I lost track of time." She said and after a few seconds, Livvy nodded. Apparently, Emma's answer had satisfied her.

"There was a visitor here, right?" Dru asked and looked at Emma. "We heard Julian talking about it on the phone when he went through the corridor. What was it about?"

Emma smiled. They really noticed everything. How was Julian even able to hide something from them? "Yes, one of the other Shadowhunters from the city was here. His name's Cameron Ashdown." Emma began and Livvy made a face.

"Uh, Julian doesn't like him very much. Did they argue again?" She asked and Emma nodded.

"Somehow, they did. Even if they never were really mean to each other."

Livvy nodded, as if her presumption had been right. "They're always like that. It's obvious that they hate each other." She frowned. "To be honest, I don't like him as well. What do you think of him?"

"He's an idiot." Emma answered immediately. "I think that's why I threw him to the ground in the first place."

"You did what?" Now Ty was finally looking up from his book – for maybe two seconds.

"I met him in front of the institute and he became mean. So I threw him to the ground." Emma shrugged. "I know, I shouldn't have done it."

To her surprise, the children shook their heads. "He deserves it." Livvy said and Emma wondered why.

"So what did he want?" Dru asked impatiently and Emma resisted the urge to ask why the children hated Cameron as well.

"A few Shadowhunters have found something they couldn't explain last night. They want us to have a look at it." Emma explained.

"What did they find?" Livvy asked and Emma gave a short summary of Cameron's words.

"That sounds interesting!" Dru exclaimed and Livvy nodded.

"You know that you won't come with us, right?" Emma asked hesitantly and they nodded. "It's too dangerous."

"Jules says that every time he leaves…" Livvy murmured, now sounding a little disappointed.

"Because it's true." A voice from the door said and Emma turned around to see Julian standing there. He grinned when their eyes met. "Diana will come this evening and she'll stay with you while we're gone."

"But you'll tell us what happened tomorrow, right?" Ty asked from behind his book.

Julian nodded. "If it isn't too scary we will." He added when he realized that his brother couldn't see his nod.

"Oh come on, Jules! You won't scare us with anything, we're Shadowhunters! Don't you think a few stories of real adventures will help us to prepare for the future?" Livvy asked and looked at her brother with a pleading expression on her face.

"We'll see how it goes. Maybe there won't be anything at all tonight." Julian said slowly and Emma realized that he wanted to change the subject. She didn't understand why he felt uncomfortable with promising them to tell them anything. Of course Tavvy was still too young for such stories, but the others? And if it would be really bad he could still leave out the worst parts.

"You think we're too young, don't you?" Livvy crossed her arms, an offended look on her face. "You know that we aren't much younger than you are, don't you, Jules? And when you were younger, you've been already out at nights with the other Shadowhunters. And back in Idris, you've fought as well. And there you were even younger than-"

Julian held up a hand to make her stop. "Okay, I get what you want to say." He said in a soft tone. "But just because I did some things, it doesn't mean that you have to do the same. With Emma and me, it was different."

"No, it wasn't!" Livvy interrupted her brother again. When she saw the angry expression on Julian's face, Livvy looked down. "I'm sorry."

"We didn't have a choice back then. And you have one. And you always have to remember one thing. Being a Shadowhunter is great, but it's also great to be young and not to think about going out in the nights and hunting demons. And you are still young, but it won't last forever. So why don't you just enjoy the time you can still be here while we go out in the night? Maybe you'll miss it one day."

Now Livvy looked into her brother's eyes again and Emma saw the stubborn look on her face. Her arms were still crossed. "I won't miss it." She said shortly.

Emma knew that Julian held back a sigh. "Just think about it. And okay, we'll tell you what happened tomorrow. Emma and I will leave now; we'll be back in the afternoon to get ready for tonight. Diana will be here soon. You'll get along alone?"

The children nodded.

Julian held out a hand and Emma took it. "We'll see you later then."

* * *

They ended up at the beach again. Since they would have to get ready in the afternoon, it wouldn't be worth it to drive to the city. So they decided to do that another day. Before they left the institute, Julian went to his room and grabbed a few things he needed for painting. Emma helped him to carry them and enjoyed the beautiful weather again.

"So what are you going to paint?" She asked and Julian, who was lost in thoughts, needed some time until he realized that she asked him a question.

"You, of course." He said with a smile and Emma laughed.

"Me?" She realized that her voice was shaking a little bit. She had seen the pictures Julian had made that showed her, but it had been long ago that he had painted her when she knew it. "Don't you think that I'll look stupid?"

Now Julian was laughing. With his free hand, he touched Emma's cheek softly. "You never look stupid. You're beautiful."

"But don't you think that I'll make a strange face when I know that you're painting me?"

He shook his head. "You won't, I know it. And it's not like I didn't paint you before."

"But then I didn't know it." She protested.

"There were also times when you knew it."

"That was ages ago! No one has ever looked at me that closely ever since."

"I do it now. And I've always done it when I visited you in Idris. And I bet that there are many other boys at the academy who did it as well." Julian said it slowly and it took Emma a few more seconds to realize that he wasn't walking next to her anymore. With a noise of protest, she walked back to where he was putting down a blanket in the sand.

"I bet that's not true." Emma protested again and Julian rolled his eyes. "And it's different when I notice it."

"You never had a problem with this before." Julian murmured and narrowed his eyes. "Shall I do something else? Maybe the beach? Or the institute? Or you could describe me something you've seen back in Idris…" He sounded disappointed and Emma sat down next to him.

"No, it's fine. I think I'll survive you painting me." She kissed him quickly. "And when I look stupid it's your problem, not mine." She grinned at Julian and he had to laugh.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." He agreed and began to tell Emma what she had to do.

* * *

In the evening, Emma and Jules were ready to leave. They were wearing their gear and had their weapons ready. Emma was taking Cortana and two seraph blades, while Julian preferred to take a few daggers instead of a sword. Diana had arrived two hours ago and was in the kitchen with the children now. They had ordered pizza. Julian and Emma had only eaten a few sandwiches – there was no time to wait for the pizza before they had to leave.

They would take Julian's car and drive to a spot close to where they would meet the other Shadowhunters. And then they would go to the warehouse together and see what they could find there. The plan sounded easy, but Emma knew that such things normally didn't work. She prepared for a fight.

When they left the institute and began to drive to the city – Emma told herself that she should also get a driving license soon – they saw a motorbike driving towards the institute. "There's the pizza." Emma said and looked out of the window when the motorbike was close to them. The driver grinned – and showed a line of white, sharp teeth. "Jules…" Emma said slowly and took a deep breath to find her voice again.

"What is it, Emma?" Julian asked, sounding worried now. If it was just because she had called him 'Jules' or because of her shocked inhale, she didn't know.

"I think the pizza supplier was a vampire."

* * *

When they arrived in the city, they both still thought about what Emma had seen. Julian had said that they would ask Diana about it tomorrow. Now they had to focus on more important things.

The other Shadowhunters hadn't arrived yet, but Julian and Emma didn't have to wait long for them. There were five of them – Cameron Ashdown and his parents, a young man who introduced himself only as Ben and a woman who seemed to be in the age of the Ashdowns. Her name was Elanor Merryweather and she told Emma that she had been a close friend of her mother.

John Ashdown took the lead of their group and slowly, they began to walk towards the beach. Even if it was late, there were still many people in the streets of Santa Monica. Emma was glad that the glamour was hiding them from the mundanes. After about twenty minutes of walking through the city, they came to streets that were less crowded. Emma couldn't hold back a quiet sigh of relieve. After her time in Idris, she didn't like it to be among mundanes anymore.

Next to her, Julian took her hand and squeezed it. He smiled at Emma encouragingly and she smiled back at him. She began to feel better. Not only because they were alone now, but also because Julian was there. It was their first mission together after she had returned from Idris.

"It's so quiet…" Elanor whispered and Emma saw the tension in her body. "Where are the demons? Yesterday, we met so many of them…"

"It's never a good sign when they don't show themselves anymore." Emma agreed and reached out for Cortana.

"We're nearly there." John Ashdown told them and took a long knife from his belt. Next to Emma, Julian was holding a dagger in each hand.

"We don't know what will be waiting for us in there…" Ben murmured, sounding stressed.

"One of us will open the door, while the others stay back and get ready to fight if it's necessary." John nodded and after the next corner, Emma saw that Cameron had described them this morning. A narrow alley that seemed to end after about one hundred meters. Without her runes of sight, Emma wouldn't have noticed that it ended in a door.

"I'll open the door." John Ashdown said now and Emma stayed back with the others. However, that wasn't so easy since there wasn't much place in the alley. In the end, they stood in a line behind John. To Emma's left stood Elanor and on her right Julian. "Are you all ready?" They all exchanged looks and everyone nodded. When no answer came, John nodded. "I'll do it now." With that, he placed his stele on the door and began to draw a rune.

The door opened with a creak and Emma knew that something was wrong immediately. Now John had taken out his witchlight and walked through the door silently. The tension in the air was very strong now, everyone waited for a noise from the warehouse. What was going on in there? Why was everything so silent?

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps behind the door. They all got ready to attack immediately, but it was just John Ashdown, his pale face looked ghostly in the shine of the witchlight. "Come in, you've got to see this. Something terrible has happened here."


	17. A Place To Meet

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it, please let me know what you think!**

 **I don't own the characters or places in this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – A Place To Meet**

Emma POV

Slowly, they began to follow John Ashdown inside. His witchlight was shining brighter now – it seemed as if he didn't expect an attack. Otherwise, he would have been more careful. At least Emma suspected that.

She exchanged a look with Julian, who seemed to be just as curious as Emma was herself about what was waiting for them inside of the warehouse. He made a gesture for her to go first. She tightened her grip about Cortana and followed the others who were walking through the hall slowly.

In front of her, Cameron took his witchlight as well to get a little more light.

A little part of Emma wished that he wouldn't have done that.

Everything in the warehouse seemed to be old. Old or broken. There were a few things lying on the floor that looked like pieces of machines – Emma didn't really care since they looked like mundanes had used them once. In the distance, she could see something that could have been a table once. Maybe the pieces of wood lying next to it had been chairs. There was broken glass on the floor as well. Once Emma wasn't careful enough and stepped onto a fragment – the cracking noise made them all flinch. When Cameron turned around with an annoyed expression on his face, Emma shot him an apologetic look.

She took a deep breath. She had to concentrate. Just because she was here with Julian, she couldn't just start to be stupid. Back at the academy something like that wouldn't have happened to her. So Emma started to look at the floor in front of her feet as well. And frowned. There were many things lying on the floor – articles from some kind of papers. She couldn't read what they were about, but somehow she guessed that it wasn't something positive. Julian who had appeared next to her had seen the articles as well. Emma could see from the look on his face that he would have liked to stop and read them, but there was no time for that. The others didn't stop.

After some more time, Emma began to ask herself where they were going. They couldn't have searched the entire warehouse yesterday, could they? But everything they had just seen didn't look like a place where a meeting would take place. Suddenly, a wall appeared to their right and Emma realized that they were walking towards a corner – the one opposite of the entrance. Was this where John had been going before? Probably. Otherwise, he couldn't have seen something that scared him that much.

Suddenly, the others in front of her stopped. "We're nearly there." John whispered and turned around to look at them. "This wasn't here last night, so something must've happened here. I don't know when or what it was, but-" He broke off and shook his head. "You've got to see it yourselves." And with that, he took a few steps to the side to let the others pass him. First, no one moved. Emma felt the tension among their group, but was it really necessary now? She would have liked to make a protesting noise, but she held herself back. Maybe it wasn't the right time for that as well.

Without further hesitation, Emma walked past the others, towards what John had wanted to show them. She heard footsteps behind her and knew that Julian was following her. Would he have gone first as well or did he just go now because Emma did?

The question in her mind was forgotten the moment Julian took out his witchlight and they could see what was in the corner of the warehouse.

It really looked like a place for a meeting. There was a large, bad looking table and around it stood a few chairs. Well, maybe they _had been_ chairs once. Now they rather looked like pieces of wood and metal that had been screwed together somehow. There was also an old armchair standing close to the table (the textile was filthy and you couldn't say anymore which color it had once) and on the floor lay a few cushions. Emma couldn't believe that someone still used them. On the walls, there were even more articles. It seemed to be hundreds of them and in every other moment, Emma would have gone to them to see what they were about. But now wasn't the moment for something like that.

Because there was something stretched out on the table. Not something, some _one_ Emma realized with horror. In this moment, only her training prevented her from showing how she felt about it. Next to her, Julian inhaled sharply and when the others came closer, there were also noises of fear and shock. While the others were still trying to process what they were seeing, Emma walked towards the table slowly, Cortana was in her hand and ready to attack every possible threat. But there wasn't any.

The person on the table was a girl. She looked young, maybe not much older than Emma was herself. Her long, dark brown hair framed her face and Emma thought that she would have been beautiful if she was still alive. She was wearing black jeans with many holes in it, a red t-shirt and white shoes. Her jacket was laying on the floor – maybe a leather jacket – and it was ripped on one arm. When Emma looked at the body again, she saw why. On the left arm of the girl were big, bloody marks. It looked as if some kind of claws had ripped open her skin. Maybe she had tried to defend herself?

Slowly, the others started to walk around the table as well. Julian looked calm, while Elanor and Irina Ashdown had tears in their eyes. Ben had a thoughtful expression on his face and Cameron- where was he? Slowly, Emma walked around the table so that she didn't have to turn around. And yes, there was Cameron, standing next to his father. They were looking at the articles on the wall and not at the body.

"What do you think happened to her?" Julian whispered and Emma shrugged.

"Maybe some kind of ritual? Or they just didn't like her." She looked at Ben, who was standing close to her. Elanor and Irina had turned to the articles as well. "Do those marks on her arm fit to the demons you saw here yesterday?"

He nodded. "It could be possible. Many demons have claws like that, but the ones yesterday definitely did. And their claws would have also been sharp enough to rip open leather." He pointed at the jacket on the floor.

Emma thought about this for a moment and just wanted to look under the table, when she noticed something else. In the middle of kneeling down, she stopped. "What's that?" She muttered to herself and stood up again slowly. "Julian, would you come here please? I need more light. I think there was something."

And she was right. When Julian held the witchlight over the table, they could see lines on it. It was hard to see them on the red wood of the table, but they were there.

"Is that-?" ben began and Emma nodded.

"Blood." She finished his sentence and got a little closer to it. "But not just hers. There's more, it's dried some time ago and looks rather brown now, but you can still see it." She pointed at it and Julian nodded.

"Looks like some kind of pattern, doesn't it?" He took a step back and tried to see it better, but it didn't work. Julian shook his head annoyed.

"A circle." A voice above Emma said and she looked up to see Ben standing on a table. Cortana was pointing at his chest now and the had a dagger in his hand.

"Don't scare me like that!" Emma hissed and Ben rolled his eyes.

"A circle, you said?" Julian asked and tried of one of the other chairs wouldn't break down under his weight. Once he was standing on it, he nodded. "It's a circle on the table, around her chest and head. The legs aren't in it anymore, the table's not been big enough for that. It wouldn't have the right form anymore. And it looks like it's made of her blood, the one from her arm. There the circle starts and it ends there again."

Emma didn't need him to describe it anymore. She had taken the next chair and stood on it as well. Julian was right. It was a perfect circle. But there were other signs as well. "Do you know those symbols?" She asked and the others shook their heads. Ben jumped off his chair and went to the others to tell them what they had found. Only seconds later, they were all standing on chairs around the table.

"Looks like they were runes." Cameron murmured.

"But they're not from the Grey Book." Elanor cut in immediately and John nodded.

"Maybe the Silent Brothers know what this is about." He said thoughtfully. "Irina is waiting for them outside right now. They should arrive soon."

"And what are the articles on the walls about?" Emma asked, even if she already suspected something – and hoped that she was wrong.

"All articles about people who vanished in the past months." Elanor explained and Emma closed her eyes. She jumped onto the ground again.

"So she wasn't the only one." She said the words everyone was thinking. John nodded silently.

"It seems like that. And there are other pieces of paper on the walls. They look like hand-written notes, but we can't read them. They're in some other language."

Now Emma couldn't stop herself from looking at the wall as well. They were right. There were dozens of articles about missing people – mostly women between 20 and 30 years of age. There were a few men as well, but you could count their number on one hand. There was one thing all those articles had in common. The murderer had never been found, at least not by the police of the mundanes. Emma understood why. You couldn't catch a murderer you can't see, right?

When she found one of the hand-written notes, she frowned. "I know that language." She said slowly and remembered one of her lessons at the academy. It had been a beautiful morning in the summer about a year ago. They had been talking about demon languages and the ones some downworlders used. She only could remember that lesson so well because Simon had argued with the teacher. However, Emma didn't know why anymore. All those thoughts flashed through her mind right now, when she looked at the little, dirty piece of paper.

"You do?" Julian asked in a surprised tone and appeared next to Emma.

She nodded. "We've been talking about other languages – those of Downworlders and demons – at the academy. And there were many examples. I remember this type of writing. It's a demons' language, but also used by a few vampires and warlocks. I don't really know why anymore, it's been a long time since then, but I'm sure that we can find someone who can translate this."

"Those are good news!" Julian whispered and squeezed her hand quickly.

"I hope we can find out who did this." Emma murmured darkly and turned around to look at the table again. She began to feel angry now. The people who did this deserved to be found by them!

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps in the hall. They all acted at once. Emma raised Cortana and knelt next to the table where she could defend her position, Julian did the same with his daggers, he knelt down behind the armchair. John and Cameron stood back to back now, their weapons raised – Cameron a seraph blade and John his long knife. Elanor couldn't be seen anymore.

" _You don't have to fight this evening. We are here to help you._ " A voice in Emma's mind said and she recognized Brother Enoch immediately. She had met the Silent Brother a few times during the past years and Jem had told her that he was okay once. Slowly, she started to relax and stood up again. The others did the same.

"Brother Enoch, it's good to see you." John Ashdown said and looked at the two other Silent Brothers who accompanied him. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

" _Your message has worried us, so we left the Silent City immediately._ " Brother Enoch said and John began to tell him how they had found this place the previous night and what had happened since then. The Silent Brothers began to look at the body on the table and the walls closely. While they did that, they asked Emma and the others to wait outside. They didn't like it, but no one dared to say something against the Silent Brothers.

So now they were standing outside of the warehouse and were waiting for the Silent Brothers to finish their examination.

"Who could have done this?" Emma asked Julian who was leaning on the wall next to her.

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I'm not sure, but somehow I think that there are some downworlders involved in this." He said hesitantly and Emma nodded. She thought the same.

"The Silent Brothers will find out more." John said confidently. "They'll be able to help us, I know it."

"But even if they get an idea of who did this, how are we going to find him?" Emma didn't like waiting that long. She sat down on the floor.

"That will be the important point, I think." Julian said and sat down next to her. "We'll need to figure that out."

"And we'll help you with it." John said immediately, even if his wife didn't look very pleased. Somehow, Emma thought that she didn't like the life of a Shadowhunter as much as she did herself.

"Of course we'll do it." Ben nodded. "Even if the institute should solve this case, it would be pretty much for the two of you, wouldn't it? You just have to call us and we'll do everything that's possible to help you."

Emma smiled at them. "Thank you."

"I think we'll remind you of your offer soon." Julian said and stood up again. He held out a hand to Emma and then she saw why. One of the Silent Brothers had left the warehouse. She took Julian's hand and stood up.

" _We have looked at everything closely, but we need more time to get any information on who could have done this. We will inform the Institute tomorrow about this, you do not have to wait here for us._ " The Silent Brother turned to Emma and Julian now. " _Expect us at noon._ " He said and Julian nodded.

"We will. And thank you for your help." He said politely.

" _You do not have to thank us._ " The Brother said and vanished into the dark of the warehouse again.

They all stood there in silence for a few moments. "So we should go, I think." John said and the others nodded. Slowly, they began to walk back towards the city. "You'll tell us what they say tomorrow?"

Julian nodded. "Of course we will. And then we'll see what we're going to do next."

"But don't forget it. I want you help you at this, understood?" Ben said and let his voice sound serious, even if he was grinning.

Emma laughed shortly. "So you'll do all the dirty stuff we don't want to do?" She joked and he nodded. While doing that, his expression seemed to say that he was the bravest man in this world. Emma chuckled again.

They talked about everything on their way back a little more, until Julian and Emma reached their car. They hadn't met any demons this evening.

"We'll hear from you soon." John smiled and walked away with his family. The others had left them a little earlier since they wanted to take the shortest way home.

In the car, Julian sighed. "What an interesting evening…" He murmured and Emma nodded.

"I can't wait to know what the Silent Brothers will find out." She said and thought about the entire situation again.

"And I have to figure out what I'll tell the children." Julian's sounded tired and Emma understood him very well.

"We'll think about it tomorrow morning." She tried to sound encouraging and squeezed his hand. "When you're going out on a run with me."


	18. News

**The next chapter! I hope you like it and thank you for your reviews! It made me so happy to read them! Would you tell me what you think about this chapter as well? Please? That would be great!**

 **I don't own the characters or places!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – News**

Emma POV

"We can't tell them the entire story, that's for sure." Julian said loudly against the wind and Emma wasn't sure if she should protest or not. It was the next morning and Emma and Julian had met early to go out and run on the beach. That was the best way to prevent the children from asking questions before Emma and Julian had decided what they should know about the events from the previous night. However, the weather wasn't really good. Dark clouds were hiding the sun and it was very windy – Julian thought that there would be a storm soon.

"But what will you tell them? They will get to know what we found either way. Especially when the Silent Brothers come to tell us what they found out." Emma said thoughtfully and she couldn't tell if Julian sighed or if he just breathed in deeply – it was difficult to say when you were running and the wind was that strong.

"I can send them to their rooms when the Silent Brothers come, that won't be a problem." Julian replied calmly and now Emma didn't know if she should sigh as well.

"Do you really think they would stay there? I wouldn't."

A small smile appeared on Julian's lips. "I know. But they're not like you."

"However, they are like _you_ in some parts. And I know that you wouldn't have stayed either way." Emma pointed out, now smiling as well. And it was true. Back then, she and Julian had broken the rules often. Emma didn't doubt that they would do it again when it felt right.

"That was always your bad influence on me." Julian was grinning now and Emma tried to hit his arm. However, she missed him because Julian slowed down a little bit. Emma did the same and now she could hit him.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad!" She growled loudly and he laughed.

"No, you're perfect." He said, but after that he became serious again. "When we tell them the entire story, they want to help us, I know it." He said and stopped. First, Emma didn't know why. Then she realized that they could already see the Institute again and she asked herself how it could be possible that the time had passed that quickly. Or did they just run that fast?

"I'm not sure about that." Emma said hesitantly. Of course they would want to know everything about the previous night and what they found out about it, but really helping them?

"If we tell them the truth, how will you know that they won't be scared?" Julian asked her and Emma shrugged.

"You can't hide everything from them." She had said those words without thinking about them and now Julian's expression changed. He was looking at her in a strange way – Emma couldn't tell what he was thinking right now.

Julian had just opened his mouth to reply something, when they heard a voice from the Institute calling their names. Emma turned around to see Diana standing on the stairs, waving at them. "We should go and tell her what happened, shouldn't we?" She asked and Julian nodded silently, the strange look on his face had vanished again.

He took Emma's hand and together they walked towards the Institute. When they had returned the previous night, everyone in the Institute had been asleep. So Emma and Julian had decided to tell everyone what happened in the morning since they didn't want to wake Diana.

"There you are!" Diana said when they got closer to her. "I've been searching for you for about an hour, Julian! I knew that Emma left in the morning, but not that you went with her. Couldn't you have left a note or something like that? I need to know what happened last night." Her tone was light, but Emma could see that she was stressed.

"I'm sorry Diana, I should have thought about that." Julian apologized and smiled at her. To Emma, the smile looked very innocent. Apparently, Diana seemed to think the same because she relaxed slowly.

"It's alright, but now come in and tell me what happened." She opened the door for them and they went inside.

In Diana's office, they told her everything that had happened. She didn't seem to be surprised. "That doesn't sound good…" She said slowly and looked at her hands on the table. Emma had never noticed that there were so many scars on them. "I can't wait to see what the Silent Brothers found out."

Julian nodded. "They will be here at noon." He told her and Diana looked from her hands to the clock on the wall.

"So we still have some time before they're here." She turned to Emma and Julian again. "You should get ready and have breakfast, the children will wake up soon. And I'm sure that they want to hear your story as well, they were really excited yesterday evening."

At her words, Julian's expression darkened. Diana smiled softly at him. "You can tell them what happened, they're not so small anymore that they'll get scared immediately. I'll take Tavvy to the library then. And don't protest, Julian. I know that they're your younger brothers and sisters, but you should never forget that they're Shadowhunters as well." The look she gave him made clear that protests would be useless.

Emma took Julian's hand again. "Then let's go." She said and they began to walk towards the door. Before they left, Emma looked over her shoulder again and saw Diana smiling at her. Emma smiled back.

* * *

When they heard their story, the children were everything, but not scared. And they also didn't insist on helping Emma and Julian with the case. They were just excited and thought about what could have happened for a long time. Especially Ty seemed to be interested in everything they had seen in the warehouse. He asked many questions – some of them Emma and Julian couldn't answer. Mostly because Ty wanted to know details which – to Emma – seemed to be unimportant. Or he wanted a description of things no one had really noticed the previous night.

When they had finished breakfast and the children left the kitchen, Julian sighed in relief.

"Better than you expected?" Emma asked and Julian nodded. She knew that he was glad about the way his younger brother and sisters reacted. "They weren't scared at all. Just interested in this whole thing." Emma sat down on the chair next to Julian and took his hand. "And to be honest, I want to know what had been going on there as well. I can't wait for the Silent Brothers to arrive, maybe they have found out something important."

To her surprise, Julian smiled slightly. "In that point, you haven't changed at all, Emma." He said and when she just looked at him questioningly, he chuckled. "When something like this happens, a riddle you can't solve immediately, you don't stop until you found out the truth. No matter what it costs. That's another thing I like about you so much." He touched her cheek softly, but his words had another effect on Emma.

Maybe Julian hadn't thought of that, but his words reminded her of her parents immediately. And that she still didn't know what happened to them and why they had to die so many years ago. Julian seemed to notice the tension because he sat up and looked at Emma attentively. "Is everything alright?" He asked, now sounding worried.

Emma nodded automatically. "Yes, of course. You just reminded me of something." She tried to look normal again and breathed in deeply. The look Julian gave her said everything. Right now, she wasn't a good actor.

"You think of your parents, don't you?" He asked, even if it didn't sound like a question. Julian already knew the answer.

Emma sighed. "I'm sorry, I know I should try to forget it." She murmured and Julian shook his head.

"No, you shouldn't. How could you forget something like this?" For a moment, he looked sad as well and Emma realized that he knew her parents too. And that he also liked them a lot. "And one day, we'll find out what happened to them. Maybe not tomorrow or next week, but we'll get to know who did it and why. I promise, Emma. I'll help you at it."

She already wanted to protest and say that he shouldn't promise something like that – something he couldn't know if he could keep it – but he held up a hand.

"Don't." He whispered and Emma understood immediately. She closed her eyes.

"Thank you."

Julian wrapped his arms around her tightly. They sat there like this for a long time. Until they heard footsteps in the hallway.

* * *

" _We have looked at the body and its surroundings for a long time._ " Brother Enoch told them once Emma and Julian had arrived in Diana's office. The Silent Brother had come alone and now he was standing in front of Diana's desk. Diana sat on her chair, while Emma and Julian stood near the window. They hadn't informed the children about the arrival of the Silent Brother.

"Did you find out more about what happened?" Diana asked and looked at Brother Enoch attentively. "Emma and Julian have told me everything about last night, but it seems to be a big riddle."

" _We found out more indeed._ " Brother Enoch said and Emma would have loved to tell him to go on. " _The warehouse was the place where downworlders met regularly. We found a few hints that showed us that they met at least every month. However, they met more often in the past months. A few hand-written pieces on the wall were records of their last meetings. There are no names on it and nothing about the themes of the meetings, but the dates are there._ "

Brother Enoch took out a small, hand-written and bad looking piece of paper. He handed it to Diana, who put it down on the table. Emma and Julian stepped forward to have a look at it as well. And Emma had to admit that it was nearly impossible to read anything. The handwriting was small and inaccurate, as if someone had written down those dates very quickly. She would have needed much time to find out what was standing there.

" _The other articles on the wall were mostly about mundanes who went missing in the past years. However, most of the articles aren't old. They were published in the past months._ "

"Sounds like there's a connection." Julian murmured, still looking at that piece of paper on the table. "They met more often and more people are missing." Emma nodded silently. She thought the same.

" _There is no doubt that there is a connection between those meetings and the missing people._ " Brother Enoch said slowly. " _If you would look for it, I am sure that you would find out that the girl on the table is missing now as well._ "

Diana nodded. "I'll have a look at that later." She said with a determined look on her face.

" _The marks on the table are part of a ritual that has been performed. They used her own blood. The wound on her arm is also a result of that ritual, it started it._ "

"They needed her blood to perform the ritual." Emma said and the Silent Brother nodded. "With the injury on her arm, they got the blood to draw the circle. It's dark magic, isn't it?"

" _The darkest magic one can perform._ " The Silent Brother agreed. " _There aren't many people who still remember how to do it. A few warlocks are left who understand those rituals. And of course-_ "

"Faeries." Julian finished the sentence of Brother Enoch.

" _Many of the fair folk still remember the darkest parts of the magic. We have contacted someone who will have a look at those marks. With his help, we will probably be able to find out the aim of the ritual._ " Somehow, Emma had a good idea of whom they contacted. However, she didn't ask. She was sure that they would find out soon.

" _The pieces of paper on the walls in the foreign language gave us some hints as well. You were right, Emma Carstairs, it is a demon's language. Nearly as old as the magic that had been performed there. It will be more difficult to find someone who can read it completely. But we managed to translate a few pieces of it already. Most of it speaks of great loss and sadness. It could be part of the ritual, maybe a spell. And then something else has caught our attention. Because one of the notes on the wall was different. It was also written in a demon's language, but in a newer one. One we could translate._ "

Now everyone was looking at the Silent Brother tensely. " _It seemed to be a reminder for a meeting. It had taken place a few weeks ago and apparently, it had been important. It showed us that next to a warlock, there were vampires involved in the events in the warehouse. Because the party that was mentioned had taken place in the house of a vampire who lives here in Los Angeles._ "

Diana stood up abruptly and her chair fell to the ground. In the silence that had followed Brother Enoch's words, it seemed to be far too loud. "Who is it?" Diana asked demandingly.

" _It is no one from the local vampire clan, if that calms you down again. They do not want to break the contract. It is a vampire who had left the others decades ago. Maybe there are others involved as well, you will have to find out more about that._ "

"What's his name?" Diana asked again impatiently. Emma thought that she wouldn't have been so calm anymore if there wasn't a Silent Brother standing in front of her, but someone else.

" _His name is Richard Ford._ "

Emma and Julian exchanged a clueless look and Diana just frowned.

"I know that name, but I'm not sure why." She said hesitantly. "I'll have to look up something soon."

" _That was everything we found out by now. We will inform you when we know more. Now you can start to make your own investigations as well._ " The Silent Brother was already moving towards the door again.

Diana nodded slowly, she seemed to be lost in thought. "Thank you for your help." She said, but Brother Enoch had already left.


	19. Los Angeles and its Shadow World

**Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry that it took me so long to write it, but I've got to learn very much at the moment and that makes it difficult to update regulary. I hope you like this chapter and thank you for the reviews! I would like to know what you think about this chapter as well!**

 **I don't own the characters or places!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Los Angeles and its Shadow World**

Emma POV

"Do you really think that we'll find something in these books?" Emma asked and looked up to raise her eyebrows at Julian. A few hours had passed since Brother Enoch had been there and now Diana, Julian and Emma were sitting in the library to do some research on the things the Silent Brother had told them.

Which meant that Diana was trying to find out something about the vampire called Richard Ford while Emma and Julian had the impossible task to research the demon's language even the Silent Brothers didn't know anymore.

"I don't know where else we could find information on that language." Julian said without looking up. "Brother Enoch said it was very old. The books are as well. Maybe they can give us a hint about it."

Emma didn't think that Julian's arguments were very convincing, but she didn't reply. Instead, she sighed and looked down on her book again. A big, bad looking one which had been red once. At least that's what Emma thought. It could also have been brown or orange. Or even yellow…

With a sigh, Emma closed the book again. At the sound of it, Julian looked up at her. "Maybe our library isn't old enough. Have you considered that?" She asked in a frustrated tone. She really thought it was useless to try to find something about it.

"But we don't have anything expect this library." Julian said with a calm voice. Somehow, this frustrated Emma even more. She would have loved to stand up and go to the gym. Maybe throwing some knifes would help her to feel better again…

"We can help you to look through the books!" A voice at the door said. Emma turned around just to see Livvy and Ty come in. With a wide smile, Livvy took the book from Emma's lap and sat down with it on the next chair. Ty went to have a closer look at the books on the table.

"Where did you find them?" He asked without looking at Julian or Emma.

"Where all the books about foreign languages are standing." Julian said and looked at his younger brother curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know it. If I want to look for others I won't search there anymore." Ty said and took a small book that was lying on the bottom of the pile. It rather looked like a journal than a real book, Emma thought.

"You don't have to help us with this." Julian said and Emma noticed the uneasiness in his voice. They had told Livvy, Dru and Ty about the things the Silent Brothers had discovered. And of course they were excited again. And now they were trying to help them. It had to be frustrating for Julian since he didn't want his younger brothers and sisters to be involved in this at all.

"Oh yes, we do!" Livvy replied immediately. "You don't have to treat us like babies, Jules. We're Shadowhunters and we want to help you with this. Don't start to argue about it again!"

Julian froze, his mouth open. Apparently, he hadn't expected his sister to talk to him like this. Emma grinned. "I don't think you have a chance against them." She said, sounding amused.

When Julian shot her an angry look, Emma grimaced. With a frustrated groan, Julian nodded. "Ok, then tell us if you find out anything important about it. The piece of paper with the language lies on the table over there." He pointed at it, but it wouldn't have been necessary anymore. Ty had already found it and was looking at it closely.

"I think you don't have to tell them what to do anymore." She said slowly and somehow, she thought that Julian would have thrown something at her if he wouldn't have been surrounded by ancient books.

Emma stood up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him from his back and hid her face on his neck. "I love you." She whispered. "Do you know that?"

"And I love you." Julian answered and started to relax slowly. He touched Emma's hands on his chest. "But I think we should go on searching for this language…" He muttered reluctantly. "Otherwise, Diana might be angry with us…"

"Then let her be angry." Emma replied calmly and didn't move away.

"Emma…" Julian began, but he was interrupted by Diana calling for them from the other end of the library.

"Emma, Julian, could you please come over for a moment?"

With a sigh, Emma let go of Julian and they both started to search for Diana. They found her sitting on the floor in front of a shelf with books about Downworlders and their history. The book on her lap didn't look very old and it wasn't too big as well. Emma tried to read the title, but in that moment, Diana turned it around so they could have a look at the page she had been reading.

With a curious look on his face, Julian took the book from her. "You've found him!" He said after he had read the beginning of the page and when Emma looked at the book as well, she knew whom they were talking about very well.

" _The history of the Los Angeles Vampire Clan_." Emma read out and Diana nodded with a triumphant look on her face.

"I knew that I had heard that name before." Diana said and gestured Emma and Julian to sit down as well. They did, even if it was strange to sit on the floor of the library. Normally, it was forbidden to do that. But since Diana did it too… "But I didn't know why anymore. And when I started to look at the books here, I noticed this one. And somehow, it looked familiar to me."

Not Julian turned the book around slowly so they could see the title. _Los Angeles and its Shadow World_. Emma frowned. Why would Diana read something like this? Of course it could be useful if you came to a new city, but it didn't contain information on the Downworlders living here right now, did it?

"How did you know that book?" Julian asked slowly and now Diana looked a little embarrassed.

"I just wanted to know anything about LA before I came here…" She muttered and looked at her hands. "Even if it didn't help me very much. It's older than it looks."

Julian watched Diana for a few more moments, before he turned to the book again. The chapter with the Vampire Clan began many hundreds of years ago. Emma hoped they wouldn't have to read it all to find the story of Richard Ford.

"Page 362." Diana told Julian who had started to look through the pages slowly. He nodded and when he found the page, he looked up again, his eyebrows raised.

"Richard Ford was a member of the Vampire Clan in _1789_?" He asked in an unbelieving tone and Emma took the book from his hands. She wanted to see it herself.

"Yes, and if you read through the next pages you will see that his story is rather bloody." Diana nodded.

"What did he do?" Julian asked, now turning to Emma.

"Maybe Diana could just give us a summary." Emma suggested, but Diana shook her head.

"Oh no, you'll read that yourselves. I'm not good at telling stories. Especially ones like this."

"But the children always like your stories." Julian said and Diana sighed.

"I said stories like this." She murmured and even if Emma looked at the book, she was sure that Diana rolled her eyes.

"And what's so bad about this?"

"Emma, would you please read it out?" Diana's tone was frustrated now, so Emma just did what she asked.

" _The Los Angeles Vampire Clan did not get much attention in the middle of the 18_ _th_ _century. There had not been too many attacks on Mundanes and the numbers of people who were missing were not too showy. However, the peace did not last long. After 1760 the Vampire Clan had been growing very much, the number of the members had nearly redoubled. The new leader of the clan, Richard Ford,_ " Emma paused for a few seconds at the name of the vampire they were looking for " _was well known for his brutal methods and his lack of respect for Shadowhunters or any other kind of Downworlders. Over the next years, he began to introduce a policy of violence in the clan. Most of the members were not convinced by his methods, but a small group of vampires, later called his followers, supported Ford and his ideas._

 _The number of attacks on Mundanes and members of the Shadow World increased. The vampires did not even try to hide that they were responsible for the deaths in the city. After a very bloody attack on a young Shadowhunter who had been following a demon through the night, a war between the Shadowhunters and the vampires did not seem preventable._

 _However, the other members of the Los Angeles Vampire Clan who had been suffering under Ford and his followers as well, conspired and one night, they started a fight. Many vampires did not survive it. Richard Ford and his followers were good at fighting and they knew how to resist against the other vampires. Nevertheless, the others had the advantage of being a big group – their number was three times as big as Ford's group – and they succeeded at fighting off Richard Ford and his followers. They fled from the place of the fight and were not seen again for many years. Even if some still believe that they never left the city._

 _The new leader of the vampire clan, …_ " Emma stopped and looked up slowly. Julian and Diana were watching her in silence. For a few minutes, no one said a word. They were all lost in their own thoughts.

How was it possible that they were never seen again? If they were still in LA, the Shadowhunters would know it, wouldn't they? Emma didn't understand the story at all. When there was another group of vampires in the city, next to the clan of Anselm Nightshade, they would attract attention sooner or later. Or were they that good at hiding? They would also have to drink blood…

"So they're still in Los Angeles." Julian said and Emma could hear in his voice that he couldn't understand it as well.

"Yes, it seems so." Diana said and stood up slowly. "Even if it's hard to believe. They will have found a way to avoid being noticed."

"Isn't that difficult?" Emma asked and stood up as well. With a grin, she held out a hand to Julian, who was still sitting on the floor. He grimaced when she helped him at standing up. "Vampires need blood. Where do they get it? And where are they hiding now?"

"That's what I don't really understand as well." Julian agreed. "Their nutrition. If they would get their blood from people living in LA, there would be more people missing. But it doesn't seem like it, does it? The people who went missing in the past months didn't die because of a hungry vampire. That's for sure."

Diana took the book from Emma and put it back to its place in the shelf. "I think we'll have to find that out. Maybe on a little visit at Richard Ford's place? Tomorrow night?" Her tone was hard now and Emma knew that it was getting serious now.

"And how will we find out where they hide until tomorrow night?" She asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Not _we_. You will find that out. I'm sure you can do that, you're both good Shadowhunters. And I bet they've taught you how to track people at the Academy." Now a small smile appeared on Diana's lips, even if the expression in her eyes was still hard.

Emma would have loved to sigh. Did she really want to make them suffer even before they were going to see the vampires? "Yes, I know how to find people. By asking someone who knows them. But do you really think that someone in this city knows Richard Ford or one of his nameless followers?"

"There's always someone who knows things. If you look in the right places."

"What do you mean by that?" Julian asked slowly and raised his eyebrows at Diana. However, Emma answered his question instead of their tutor.

"She wants to say that we've got to go to places no Shadowhunter who still has his senses would want to be." Emma said and crossed her arms, while Diana nodded.

"I fear we don't have a choice. Even if I don't like it very much."

"Well, you don't have to worry. After all, you can stay here in the institute. Julian and I will go out and see what we can find." Emma said in a light tone, which made Diana sigh.

* * *

"I would have never thought that Diana suggests something like this one day." Julian said and shook his head. "Normally, she's all for not breaking the rules and so on."

"And she knows that we aren't like that. And besides, even if she wouldn't have told us this, I would have suggested the same. Sometimes, you can't hold onto the rules, even if it's hard to accept that." Emma told him and Julian frowned.

"They didn't teach you that at the Academy, did they?" He asked skeptically and Emma laughed.

"No, of course not! But my own experiences taught me that. At the Academy, they tell you that there's nothing worse than to break the rules and do things that no one else would do. _The Law is hard, but it is the Law_ and so on. You know that stuff." Emma made a gesture with her free hand and Julian nodded.

"Who doesn't?" He asked and fell silent again. They were walking towards the kitchen, when they heard footsteps coming from the front door. Julian and Emma stopped immediately, just to see Ben walking up the stairs. He was grinning at them widely.

"There you are! I've been waiting for you to contact us all day, but there hasn't been a single word of you." He tried to look offended, however he wasn't good at that.

"We're sorry, after Brother Enoch left we started to do some research immediately…" Julian apologized, but Ben just held up a hand.

"You don't have to apologize, I understand that. But now you really have to tell me what was going on."

Emma nodded. "We will, but you can't stop us from preparing dinner while we do it, understood?"

Now Ben held up both hands in a defending gesture. "Your girlfriend is stubborn, Julian." He said and next to Emma, Julian smiled.

"I know she is." He said and somehow, his tone sounded proud.

"I suggest I help you at making dinner. Then you can tell me what happened and after we finished dinner, we can discuss what we will do next." Ben said and now Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Did you just invite yourself for dinner?" She asked and Ben shrugged.

"I guess I did. But if you don't want me to stay.." He began, but he was cut off by Emma's and Julian's laughter.

"Of course you can stay!" Emma said, still laughing. "I'm sorry, I was being mean. But it was kind of funny."

To her surprise, Ben joined their laughter. "I should come here more often, it's so boring always to be surrounded by adults who don't see anything except the problems in this world."

"Why don't you come over then?" Julian asked and Ben shrugged.

"I didn't think that it was different here. I mean, an institute…"

"It's not the place for a family and everything, I know. However, I think we're an exception." Julian finished his sentence and smiled. They had just reached the kitchen and entered the room. It was empty, so the others were still at the library.

"Yeah, I really think you are." Ben said and then they started to tell him what Brother Enoch had said and what they found out so far.


	20. Runes

**And here's the next chapter! A little longer than the last ones, but I thought it was better this way. I hope you like it and I would be happy to know what you think of the story so far!**

 **I don't own the characters or places!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – Runes**

Emma POV

After dinner, they had sent the children to bed and went to the library with Ben to talk about the events of the previous days some more. Of course the children hadn't been happy about it, but Julian didn't give them a chance to protest. And since Diana didn't want to stay as well, it was just the three of them now.

They were sitting in three armchairs close to the window and Emma was lost in thoughts. Clouds had started to appear and she didn't like the sight of it very much. Why couldn't the weather just stay as good as it had been since her arrival?

"I really don't know how we can find Richard Ford until tomorrow evening…" Ben muttered and when Emma turned away from the window, he had this concentrated expression on his face she had noticed on him before. He always looked like that when he was thinking about something and couldn't find the solution immediately. Somehow, Emma thought that it didn't happen rarely. The lines on his forehead were too deep for that.

"You said that you could find information like this in places no Shadowhunter would go voluntarily." Julian said slowly and turned to Emma. He frowned at her. "What do you mean by that? And Diana, she said it as well."

Emma shrugged. "There are always places where Shadowhunters aren't welcome. I don't know how many of them we have in LA – I have been in Idris far too long to find out – but there are a few even _I_ know." She paused and now the others were looking at her curiously. How couldn't they think of this? It was very easy to find a place to start with their quest. "The Shadow Market, for example?"

Now it seemed to hit them. Ben sat up immediately and shook his head in disbelief, while Julian sighed. "Why didn't I get that idea?" Ben asked – more to himself – and shook his head again. "That could really be a good place to start."

"Are you sure? I mean, there are lots of Downworlders, that's true. But will any of them know Richard Ford or his followers?" Julian looked at both of them questioningly. "If they really try not to attract attention and have vanished from history for more than two hundred years, I doubt that they go to a place like the Shadow Market." At his last words, he looked at Emma apologetically.

"No one can vanish completely." Emma said and tried to hold back a yawn. "When they are still in Los Angeles, someone will know about it. Or do you think they manage to live that unobtrusive without help?"

"But who should help them?" Julian asked, sounding not convinced.

"That's what we'll find out tomorrow." Emma answered calmly.

"I think the Shadow Market is a good place to start. There's this man, he's called Johnny Rook, he knows many things. Maybe he also knows something about Ford and the other vampires. Unfortunately, he wants to be paid for information." Ben told them, looking restless now. "But we could manage that, couldn't we? After all, it's very urgent… I would love to come with you tomorrow, but we have a meeting with Malcolm Fade tomorrow at noon. He has helped us with a problem a few weeks ago and now it seems like he wants our help in return…"

Emma and Julian exchanged a look. They wouldn't need Ben at their search for information tomorrow, but in the evening, when they were going to Ford's place… Julian seemed to think the same. When Emma raised an eyebrow, he nodded and turned to Ben again.

"Would you like to come with us to see Ford tomorrow night? I think we could need some help at that." At Julian's words, a wide grin appeared on Ben's face.

"I'd love that."

Emma smiled at his excitement. He was older than her and Julian, wasn't he? However, he didn't behave like it right now… "You know that it's going to be dangerous, right?" She couldn't stop herself from asking that question and now Ben tried to look offended.

"Of course I know that. But we're Shadowhunters, aren't we? And I want to help you with this. I really want to find out who killed that girl and all the others… Somehow, I have the feeling that there will be more deaths if we don't find the one who's responsible for this soon." He was looking serious now and Emma nodded.

"To be honest, I think so too." She said and moved in her seat. She was getting tired. Julian seemed to notice that since he looked from her to Ben.

"Shall we call you when we found the hiding place of Ford and his followers?" He asked and Ben nodded.

After that, they didn't talk much anymore. It was very late, but that didn't bother Ben. He wished them a good night and left the institute His car was standing close to the road and Emma and Julian waited until the lights of it had vanished on the street.

"What an exciting day…" Emma murmured and Julian nodded. He took her hand and together, they walked towards Emma's room. She was too tired to be surprised by this.

"Tomorrow will be even better." Julian whispered and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Bloodier, you mean?" She joked and Julian shook his head with a smile.

"I hope it won't be. But there's lots of work waiting for us. And now you should really go to bed Emma, back in the library I really wondered how you managed to stay awake this long. You look like you're going to break down soon. And tomorrow, you'll need your strength." Julian leaned in to kiss her.

Apparently, he hadn't thought about the way Emma would react. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss. Julian made a surprised noise, but then his arms were around her waist and he kissed Emma back. She didn't know how long they stood there, kissing each other. But she didn't care as well.

Far too soon, Julian broke the kiss and loosened his grip around Emma's waist. "Goodnight, my love." He whispered and smiled at her. His eyes were shining in the dark.

"Goodnight, Julian." Emma said softly before he turned around and left.

* * *

The next morning, Emma and Julian prepared breakfast together. The children were still sleeping, so it was very silent in the institute. However, the silence wouldn't last long. A look at the clock on the wall told them that the children would come to the kitchen soon, still sleepy, but hungry and eager to hear about the decisions they had made the previous night.

And Emma was right, about ten minutes after they had finished cooking, Livvy and Ty came to the kitchen. Livvy was only paying attention to the pancakes on the table and after a murmured "Good morning." she sat down and started to collect food on her table.

In contrast to his sister, Ty didn't pay much attention to the food on the table. He had a book in his hands and was reading, even when he entered the room. When Emma looked at it more closely, she noticed that it was the little journal he had started to read in the library the previous day.

"You shouldn't read while having breakfast, Ty." Julian said softly and for a few seconds, Ty looked up from his book. He didn't look at Julian directly, but that was something he never did. Then he focused on the table for a few moments and sighed.

"But I think I'm close to finding something about the language in this book." He said and took his fork to get a few pancakes.

Emma sat down next to him. "The book rather looks like a journal." She said and raised her eyebrows at Ty. Of course she didn't expect him to see it.

"It is. It was written by someone who called himself a researcher. You can't tell if he was a Shadowhunter or a Downworlder, it is never mentioned. But he deals with many demon languages and their origins. And I think one of them could be the one we want to find." Ty was starting to eat now, even if his eyes still rested on the book. Emma frowned at Julian, but he just shrugged. 'There's nothing you can do about it, he's always like that.' The gesture told her and Emma decided not to talk about it anymore. Instead, she started to eat as well. After looking at the clock again, Julian did the same.

They heard footsteps on the corridor again and Dru entered with Tavvy. "You started without us!" Dru cried, looking offended. She walked to the empty seat on the table and crossed her arms.

Julian chuckled. "And you're later than usual." He said simply.

"Couldn't you have waited for me? Or called us?" All the same, Dru started to eat her pancakes now.

"We'll do it next time. I promise." Julian said and winked at his younger sister.

Now Dru couldn't hold back a smile anymore. "Thank you, Jules!" She exclaimed and Emma had to smile as well.

"What did you talk about last evening?" Livvy asked suddenly and first, Emma didn't understand what she was talking about. Apparently, the question took Julian by surprise as well because he looked as clueless as Emma felt. "When you went to talk with Ben about your plans. You sent us to bed, remember?"

Julian chuckled. "Oh, you mean that. We didn't talk about much, actually. Just thought of a way to find Richard Ford."

"And did you find one?"

Julian hesitated. "Not really. Today, Emma and I will go to ask a few people about him. Maybe there's someone who can help us."

"You don't know someone who can tell you where he is?" Livvy was sounding disappointed now. Apparently, she had thought that they would already have solved the problem this morning.

"We'll find someone, I'm sure of that." Emma said, sounding confident. "And then we'll see what we're going to do next."

"And in the meantime, you could try to translate the demon language." Julian suggested and pointed at Ty and his book. "It seems as if he's close to finding something."

The excited exclamations of Livvy and Dru told them that they would be glad if they could help Ty. Even if Ty didn't seem to be too happy about it since he looked up with an annoyed look on his face.

* * *

After breakfast, Livvy, Dru and Ty made their way to the library. They took Tavvy with them, who would have preferred to go to his room again and play with some toys Diana had bought him.

In the meantime, Emma and Julian cleaned up in the kitchen. It didn't take them too long and when they were nearly finished, there was a strange sound. Emma needed a few seconds to realize that it was the doorbell of the institute.

"Are we expecting someone?" Julian, who was drying off the last plates asked.

Emma nodded immediately. "They Silent Brothers wanted to send someone who can look at the runes from the ritual." She said and smiled slightly. "I think I already know who it is. You can finish here, I'll go to the door. Be back in a minute." She kissed the speechless Julian on the cheek and without noticing his confused expression, Emma walked to the front door quickly.

When she opened it, a very bored looking Magnus Bane stood in front of her.

"There you are!" He said loudly and smiled at Emma. "I already thought you wanted me to wait here forever. Or that you didn't want my help, even if that would be unlikely since Brother Enoch said it was very urgent." He entered the institute and Emma closed the door behind him. After he had looked around in the dark room, Magnus turned to Emma again. His cat-like eyes were shining. "It's good to see you again, little girl." He said and hugged Emma.

Normally, it would have made her angry if someone called her 'little girl'. But this was Magnus. So why should she complain about it? He gave nearly everyone strange names. Or why else would Clary be 'biscuit' sometimes?

"It's good to see you too, Magnus." Emma said and smiled at him. "I already thought that they would sent you."

"Because High Warlock of Brooklyn is such a boring job?" Magnus asked and grinned while they made their way back to the kitchen.

Emma shook her head. "Because you are one of the best when it comes to things like this." She said and stressed every word.

Magnus chuckled. "There are many warlocks who understand such things better than I do."

Emma crossed her arms. "When you introduce me to some of them I might believe you."

Now Magnus laughed a little louder. "You haven't changed at all, Emma Carstairs." He said and Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Magnus shook his head. "Not at all."

"How's Alec? And the others?" Emma asked to change the subject. They had nearly reached the kitchen, even if they were walking very slowly.

"He's perfectly fine. Always demon hunting with Jace, you know that stuff. And he's starting to fight for the rights of Downworlders. I think that's cute. Even if it surprised me at first." They had entered the kitchen now and Julian, who was sitting on the table, raised his eyebrows.

"What's cute?" He asked.

"Alec." Magnus replied immediately and grinned at the confused look on Alec's face. "Don't look at me like that. You would say the same about Emma, wouldn't you?" At this, Emma looked at her feet. Julian blushed. "And hello to you too. It's good to see you." Magnus leaned on a chair opposite of Julian now and Emma went to him and squeezed his hand with a smile.

"So you expected him to come?" Julian asked and looked at Emma curiously. She nodded. Who else would they send when something like this happened? And to be completely honest, Emma had missed Magnus. During her time at the Academy, he and Alec had visited Alicante very often. Most of the time, Clary, Isabelle and Jace were coming with them – mostly because of Simon – but sometimes Magnus and Alec had visited them alone as well. Of course there had been some Clave meeting then as well, but it hadn't stopped them from saying hello. And on those evenings, Emma had spent lots of time with them. She would even dare to say that there was friendship between them.

"So what is it that even the Silent Brothers don't understand?" Magnus asked and Emma noticed the curious look on his face. "Brother Enoch didn't want to say much about it. Just that it could be dangerous if we didn't find out what it is and that it was about strange runes. And that it weren't the runes of a Shadowhunter."

Emma sat down on the chair next to Julian when he began to tell Magnus the entire story – from the appearance of Cameron Ashdown over their trip to the warehouse at night and the discoveries from the previous day. It took Julian some time to tell the story, but it didn't seem to bother Magnus. He was listening closely and frowned from time to time – for example when Julian described the scene they had seen in the warehouse.

When he finished his story, Julian took out a few pictures of the table in the warehouse Brother Enoch had given them. One of them also showed the girl lying there, motionless and in the perfect circle made by her own blood. Magnus studied the pictures for some time. Then he took a little notepad from one of his pockets and began to write a few things down.

"You were right, this _is_ dangerous." Magnus muttered and began to copy the runes from the pictures. "These runes, I have seen them before. But it has been a long time ago, in a place far away…" He ripped the page he was writing on out of his small book and put it on the table next to the picture with the girl lying on the table. Then he carefully turned it so that the runes showed into the same directions on both papers. "I don't have to tell you that these aren't runes of a Shadowhunter, you should already now that. So the runes have to be either from Downworlders or demons." At the last word, Julian raised his eyebrows, but he didn't say anything. "Demons aren't likely, the runes are too sharp and accurate. So let's think about Downworlders." Magnus paused. "Werewolves and vampires don't use runes, they don't need them and I dare to say that they are not good for their health as well. And if they do, the runes are not like this. I won't explain why, it would take far too much time. And since Alec wants me to be back for dinner… So no werewolves, no vampires, no demons and no Shadowhunters. What's left?" He looked at them, not really expecting an answer. Emma frowned. The question was far too easy.

"Warlocks and faeries." She said simply and Magnus nodded.

"Warlocks use runes very often, but ours are more… elegant." A smile appeared on Magnus' lips. "The runes here" he pointed at them with his pen "are fluent, but also sharp. And they were drawn with a preciseness that could even make a few Shadowhunters jealous." He pointed at one rune which was on top of the circle on the picture from the warehouse, right above the girls' head. "You see that curve, just in the middle of the rune? To the ones who know those things, it nearly screams that it was made by a faerie."

"A faerie?" Julian asked, sounding surprised. "We thought that a warlock was involved in all this. Not a faerie."

"Oh there's a warlock working on this as well." Magnus muttered darkly. "Not a very powerful one, but he helped them with the ritual. Faeries alone can't control things like this…"

"Things like this?" Emma asked and pointed at the runes Magnus had drawn. "You know what this is?"

Magnus closed his eyes for a few moments. When he opened them again, he nodded with a dark expression on his face. Emma had seen this look before, it said that there was trouble to come. "A ritual made to summon something. It is very old, I hadn't recognized it at first." He looked at Julian. "It just hit me when you mentioned the warlock. The ritual hasn't been performed for many hundreds of years, I think. However I can't be sure, the records of those times aren't really accurate. Nevertheless, it means trouble. And it has to be stopped as soon as possible."

"Something?" Emma felt her heart beating in her chest. "What do you mean by that? What does the ritual wake?"

Magnus shook his head. "Let me look at the runes for a few more moments. Maybe I can tell you more then. If not, I'll have to look something up in a book I have in New York…" He stood up and walked around the table to look at the runes from different sides. When he was standing behind Emma and Julian, he stopped. "There's a very clever system behind those runes. The one above her head, with the curve, it's to start the ritual. And it should end it as well. The ones on both sides, next to her hands build a bridge over the circle with those two runes." He reached over Emma's shoulder and pointed at them. Then he walked around the table again and sat down. He connected the runes on the piece of paper from his book. "And here you see that they meet right at the heart of our poor girl."

"It takes her life, doesn't it?" Emma asked, remembering a lesson they had back at the Academy about things like this.

Magnus nodded. "You've listened very carefully, Emma. And yes, it took her energy to summon something even darker." He sounded sad now. "And from the things you told me I guess that many others shared the same fate."

"And was the ritual sucessful?" Julian asked, still looking at the picture of the girl. Emma took his hand. "It couldn't have been, if so many people had to die for it, right?" He looked up at Magnus.

"Oh I think it fulfilled its purpose." Magnus replied. "It did many times. It just didn't show a result yet because they haven't collected enough energy for it."

"So there will be more rituals like this." Emma realized.

"If we don't find a way to prevent them." Julian said, his tone cold.

"You have to." Magnus said slowly. "I don't think that it has to be performed many more times. They will have what they want soon."

"So you know what it is now?" Emma sat up, looking at Magnus closely. The warlock nodded.

"It hasn't got a name. It's too old for that. More like a shadow than any living thing. Maybe you can compare it to demons who haven't really reformed yet."

"And what can it do?"

"Build an army and destroy everything that's important to you." Magnus' voice was emotionless now and to Emma, it looked as if he was thinking about something very closely.

"Can we stop it once it's been summoned?" Julian asked and Magnus shook his head.

"Let us hope that it won't come that far. But yes, there should be a way to stop it even then. However, that won't be easy. I'll look at it as soon as I'm back home. I'll tell you what I found out then."

Julian looked at him gratefully. "Thank you, Magnus."

"Not for that." He paused again and looked at the runes. "You said that you know someone who might be involved in this. You must find him as soon as possible. And then you have to find the others as well. And they have to be stopped."

"Sounds easy…" Emma muttered.

"You can believe me when I say that this is nothing you want to see in your life." Magnus whispered. "I think it will need two or three more rituals to get enough energy. Though I can't be sure."

Julian sighed. "We'll go to the Shadow Market and search for someone who knows Ford as soon as possible." He said.

"And when we know where they're hiding we'll visit them." Emma added.

"All the same, there's one thing I don't really understand." Julian cut in and now both Magnus and Emma looked at him questioningly. "A warlock is involved, alright. Vampires? No problem. But a faerie? And why does the faerie have to perform the ritual? Isn't that strange?"

"Maybe they want vengeance for the cold peace." Emma guessed.

"I think it's a little more complicated." Magnus said and looked at Emma. "Even if I'm sure that that's a reason as well. But faeries don't think that simple. There will be more behind those rituals."

"And what could it be?"

Magnus shrugged. "Why don't you find that out? I'd like to know it myself."

* * *

After that, they didn't talk about many important things anymore. Magnus promised them to do some more research on the ritual and the force it could summon. In return, Emma and Julian would tell him how their search for Richard Ford turned out.

"If you want to go and search for information about Ford, you should do that soon." Magnus asked, pointing at the clock. It was past noon already. Emma hadn't realized that they had been talking for hours about the ritual and its effects.

"You'll return to New York?" Emma asked and Magnus nodded.

"I'll do some research on this before dinner, I think. I hope Alec won't be too mad about it."

Emma laughed. "As if he could be really mad at you!"

"Oh but he can! You wouldn't believe it, but it's true." Magnus chuckled and held up his hands.

"I'm sure he'll understand that this is important."

"Of course he will, he's a Shadowhunter." Magnus said it as if it was the explanation for everything. "However, I still don't want him to wait too long for me. Even he gets impatient sometimes."

He grinned at Julian and hugged Emma, before he made his way to the door. "Be careful. And try not to make the Downworlders or vampires too angry. Most of them don't stay as calm as I do." He winked at them and left. Just before the door closed completely, Emma could see the blue light of a portal vanishing on the stairs.


	21. The Shadow Market

**And here's the next chapter! I hope you like it and please let me know what you think! That would be really helpful and motivate me to update more often!**

 **I don't own the characters or places in this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – The Shadow Market**

Emma POV

The Shadow Market was a strange place. At least that's what Emma thought at first. There were many different people, mostly Downworlders, but Emma could also see one or two Mundanes among them. She thought that they were Mundanes, they didn't have any signs of the Downworlders and Shadowhunters would never be at a place like this voluntarily. So there was only one possibility, Mundanes with the Sight. However, even for them this was a strange place to be.

There were many different things you could buy here; jewelry, food, clothes, books or other objects Emma couldn't assign yet. The mood here was rather cool, many people talked to each other, but they always seemed to be a little tensed. There were only few Downworlders who laughed with each other happily – mostly werewolves – and even they looked over their shoulders very often.

Emma still wondered how she and Julian could walk around here without being noticed immediately, but maybe it was just because they were still watching everything from around a corner. She didn't want to imagine the change of the mood when they walked around openly. Shadowhunters weren't welcome here and the few times a Shadowhunter had actually visited the Shadow Market, there had been some kind of dispute or fight. She hoped they could prevent that. They couldn't afford getting into a fight now, not when they had to stop those rituals as fast as possible. Magnus had made it very clear that it was urgent.

After watching everything for many minutes, Emma thought that she had a good impression of how things worked here. You didn't get anything without paying for it, or at least giving something in exchange. Even information seemed to have a high price. Sometimes, two people just talked to each other and in the end, one of them was paid. Even if they didn't exchange anything. So it had to be something they talked about. Because Emma didn't believe that you could take something here without paying it immediately. They were far too distrustful here.

"What do you think of this?" Julian whispered into her ear and Emma turned around to look at him. She had almost forgotten that he was here, she had been too busy studying the people on the Market.

"They won't like us being here." She whispered back and he nodded, a grim expression on his face.

"I still doubt that they will tell us anything. Probably, they'll just sent us away. We'll be lucky when it doesn't come to a fight." Julian's voice was calm, only his eyes showed Emma the tension in his body.

She shook her head. "They won't fight against us. Maybe they'll try to send us away, but I won't let that happen." When Julian raised his eyebrows at her, Emma shrugged. "Would you want to risk getting involved with the Clave because of illegal activities?"

For a few seconds, it looked as if Julian was going to laugh. However, he managed to remain calm. "You always have a plan, don't you?"

Emma shrugged again. "They taught us to think about a situation in every way that's possible. It's always easier when you can react to a situation in a flexible way."

Julian nodded and was silent for a few moments. With a thoughtful expression on his face, he looked towards the Market again. "Who should we ask first?"

Emma nodded in the direction of a man in the middle of the Market. "I think he knows most. Have you noticed that there are always people talking to him? They pay him, even if they don't buy anything. Isn't it a little strange? I don't think that they pay off old debts. They don't do something around here. No, I think they pay him for something he tells them. For something he _knows_."

Now Julian nodded, even if he seemed to be surprised as well. "You're very attentive. But you're right, I noticed that as well. The others keep away from him, you see that? And in contrast to the others, he doesn't praise his things that much."

"Maybe a Mundane with the Sight?" Emma guessed and Julian nodded.

"Most likely. Maybe that's also why they don't talk to him too much. He's an outsider."

"So we'll talk to him first." Emma murmured and checked her weapons quickly. Next to Cortana, she only had a Seraph blade with her. Julian didn't wear any weapons openly, but that didn't mean anything. Emma knew that he liked to take his enemies by surprise. "You know that it's possible that he won't talk to us when he realizes who we are, right?"

Julian nodded. "But that's why we have the money."

Emma grimaced. It had been very difficult to persuade Diana to give them money, just in case they would have to buy the information they needed. Because here, it didn't help you very much to be a Shadowhunter. The Downworlders were the majority here and _they_ decided how things worked. An interesting experience.

"When it doesn't work, we'll threaten to inform the Clave." Emma said and Julian nodded again.

"Even if I don't like that idea very much. We aren't supposed to be here, remember?" Julian sounded worried now.

"I didn't say that we'll actually do it. But they don't know that, right?" Emma grinned at Julian. "And now let's go." With those words, they walked around the corner. They both had a calm expression on their face now – self-confident, but also careful – the expression of someone who knew that he had the power to defend himself, but who also knew that he didn't belong here.

As soon as the first people saw Emma and Julian, the tension on the Shadow Market seemed to rise. They started to whisper to each other nervously and a few even left without looking back. Emma had expected something like this. However, no one dared to talk to them. They just watched Emma and Julian closely, trying to figure out why two Shadowhunters would come here.

When they got closer to the man they had been watching before, he turned to them. He was looking at them calmly. "Black gear, runes on your skin and you're carrying weapons. I may not know too much, but I can guess that you're those famous Shadowhunters everyone is taking about so nervously." He said quietly. Emma and Julian exchanged a look.

"And who are you, if we might ask?" Julian raised his eyebrows.

"My name's Johnny. Johnny Rook, if you want to know the complete name." Emma noticed that many other Downworlders were still watching them, but when they noticed that Emma and Julian wouldn't stop talking to Johnny Rook for some time, they relaxed. It was strange that they were addressed by the man they wanted to talk to. However, Emma couldn't think about that now.

"My name's Julian Blackthorn and this is Emma Carstairs." Julian introduced them and Johnny Rook nodded slowly.

"So you a _re_ Shadowhunters." He said and Emma nodded.

"Shouldn't surprise you, should it? After all, you knew that before."

"I _assumed_ that." Johnny Rook said and held up his hands. "I've never met Shadowhunters before. They don't come here very often. I think you know why. You've scared off many of my customers." The last sentence sounded annoyed, but Emma wasn't sure if he just pretended to be.

"You don't have to worry. We'll leave again soon. But not before we've found out what we want to know." Julian said, his voice still calm. However, Emma knew that he was nervous. Surrounded by many Downworlders who didn't seem to be pleased by their presence.

"So you're not here to get us all in trouble?" Johnny Rook asked. "That's what Shadowhunters do, isn't it? Stopping activities they don't like, this Market, for example."

Emma shook her head. "You can do whatever you want here. We're here because of something else." Now she seemed to have caught Johnny Rooks attention. He looked at her thoughtfully.

"And what should that be, Emma Carstairs?" He asked slowly and Emma knew that he thought about how to make money of this situation.

"We need information." Emma said and Johnny Rook shook his head. He held up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"I can give you many things, but not that. As I said before, I don't know many things. I'm just a Mundane who has the luck to see more than the others. That's what brought me here. Nothing else."

Emma and Julian exchanged a look. "Then tell me, why do all those people paid you, even if you didn't sell anything to them?" Julian asked and narrowed his eyes. "They didn't pay old debts, that's for sure. I don't think you would let anyone go without getting your money first. So what is it? Did you tell them something no one should know? Or was it something different? Something illegal, maybe?" Julian's voice was calm and Emma was surprised how cold he sounded at his last words.

Johnny Rook just looked at them silently and Emma knew that they had been right about him. He was selling information, and it seemed as if he didn't get that in a legal way all the time. Maybe he also sold other things, illegal ones like Julian said, but Emma didn't care about that very much right now. They weren't here to stop illegal activities on the Shadow Market. They were here to find out where Richard Ford and his followers were hiding.

"I'm sorry, there must have been a misunderstanding." Johnny Rook said. "I don't know anything, alright?"

Emma sighed. "Johnny, you have two possibilities now. You can let us ask our questions and tell us what you know, or we can go and inform the Clave about illegal activities here. It's obvious that you're involved in some of them as well. And believe me, when the Clave will have a look at this, it's going to have a bad ending. For all of you." She paused. "However, we don't really care about your doings. And that could be good for you all, if you tell us what we want to know."

Johnny Rook looked at her silently. Emma didn't know if her words had caught him by surprise. He looked from her to Julian and back. "If I tell you what I know, that will have a price." He said finally and Emma nodded, a neutral expression on her face.

"We have money, if that's what you mean." She said and Johnny Rook nodded.

"And you also have to promise that you won't inform the Clave about all this." Johnny Rook added. Emma exchanged a look with Julian again. After some hesitation, he nodded.

"Alright." Emma said, turning to Johnny Rook again. " _If_ you can help us."

Johnny Rook swallowed. Somehow, Emma had the feeling that he was just acting like he was nervous. "So what do you want to know?"

"We're searching someone. A vampire, to be exact." Emma started.

"Well, there are many vampires here in LA. You have to be more exact, Emma Carstairs." Johnny Rook said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"First, you have to promise us that you won't tell anyone what we're talking about." Emma said and now Johnny Rook raised his eyebrows.

"And why should I do that?"

"Otherwise, we'll inform the Clave. And then you'll get locked away." Emma said simply.

Johnny sighed. "This isn't going to be easy, right?" He asked.

"You could also promise us that you won't tell anyone and we won't inform the Clave." Emma said.

"And how will you know that I keep my promise?"

"Could more money convince you?" Emma asked and she felt Julian move next to her. Apparently, he didn't like her idea.

Now there was a gleam in Rook's eyes that told Emma that she had won. "Okay, I promise you that I won't tell anyone." He said finally. "Because of the money and I think that you would inform the Clave if I told anyone either way, right?"

Emma nodded silently.

"So what do you want to know?"

"We're searching or a vampire called Richard Ford." Julian said quietly. "Nobody has seen him for many years."

"Richard Ford, you say?" Johnny Rook asked, sounding surprised.

"You know him." Emma assumed and Rook shook his head.

"I don't really _know_ him, but I've heard a few things about him and the others."

"The others?" Julian asked.

"His followers, as some people would say."

"So he's still in LA?"

"Of course he is. He's never left the city, I think." Johnny Rook said.

"Do you know where he's hiding?" Emma asked and raised her eyebrows. It surprised her that it was that easy to find information about him.

Now Rook nodded again. "You're not the first who ask about him. There has been someone else, a few months ago." That surprised Emma and next to her, Julian took a step forward.

"Who has been looking for him?" He asked, but Rook shook his head.

"I don't give away secrets of other people who paid me." He said sternly.

Emma nodded. She had expected this. "Alright. So you know where he's hiding. And where is that? We have to find him."

"And you won't tell me why, I'm sure." Johnny Rook muttered. "It's alright, I don't want to know. Not when Shadowhunters are involved. With any other person standing in front of me, I would try to ask. But not you. Shadowhunters are a dangerous business." He paused and looked at them thoughtfully. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone where you got the information about Ford."

Emma and Julian nodded immediately. "We won't tell anyone." Julian said seriously.

Rook nodded. "Okay, he's still in LA. I said that before. However, he doesn't live in the center of the city anymore. He didn't dare to do this after he had left the clan, or whatever you might call it. There's a large villa, a few miles north of LA. I can give you the address." He searched for a pen and a piece of paper. He wrote down an address and have the paper to Emma. She looked at it and nodded. It wasn't easy to read his handwriting, but possible.

"How is it possible that no one notices them?" Julian asked after he had looked at the paper in Emma's hands as well.

"They never leave the house, as far as I know." Johnny Rook said.

"But they need blood. Otherwise, they can't survive." Emma frowned. How was this possible if they never left? Or was there someone else who…

"Ford and his followers never leave the house. But their subjugates do. They are the ones who get the blood for Ford and his followers."

Julian raised his eyebrows. "With blood, you mean…"

Rook nodded. "Mundanes. Of course they are not from LA, that would be too obvious. But yes, they get them while they are still alive. Ford and the others love killing."

"How do you know so much about them?" Emma asked suspiciously.

It was the first time that Johnny Rook grinned at them. "I just _know_ , Emma Carstairs."

Emma sighed. "You won't tell us." She assumed and Rook nodded.

"Do you know more about Ford and his followers? Are they involved in any dark activities?" Julian asked now, but Rook shook his head.

"What I told you is everything I know. Most people keep away from them. We just know where they are hiding and how they survive. And to be honest, I don't even want to know more. I don't want to risk being killed as well."

Emma and Julian exchanged a look again. Rook was telling the truth, it was easy to see that. And they got the information they wanted. But what would they do with it now? Just running to a house full of aggressive vampires who loved to kill didn't seem like a good idea.

"Oh, there's something else." Johnny Rook said suddenly. Apparently, he had noticed that Emma and Julian weren't too happy about the information he had given them. "There are parties at his house."

Now both Emma and Julian looked at Rook surprised. Of course they knew that there had been a party at Richard Fords house, that's how they had discovered that he was involved in all this. But that there still were parties was a surprise.

"Do you know when the next one is?" Emma asked, trying to sound calm.

Rook nodded. "This evening, if I remember it correctly."

Now Emma and Julian exchanged a look again.

"Who goes there?"

"Downworlders of all kinds, I think." Rook said and shrugged. "No humans, that's for sure. They wouldn't live very long."

"And what are those parties for?" Emma asked. However, Johnny Rook shrugged again.

"I don't know. I just heard that it would take place again today. The parties are about once a month. But I really don't know more, you have to believe me."

Slowly, Emma reached out for the money in her pocket. "You've helped us very much." She said and gave the money to Johnny Rook, who looked at it with a satisfied expression on his face.

"And remember, no one should know that I told you this."

"And no one should know that we asked about this." Julian replied calmly.

Rook nodded. "You have my word."

"And you have ours."

Slowly, they started to leave the Market. They didn't say anything until they were sure that no one had followed them.

"You think that he won't tell anyone? Maybe he informs Ford that we asked about him…" Julian began, but Emma shook his head.

"I think he keeps his word. I don't know why." She added when Julian raised his eyebrows.

He sighed. "I hope you're right. So what are we going to do know?"

Emma grinned. "Call Ben and tell him to get ready. And he has to be dressed properly. After all, we're going to a party."


	22. The Party

**Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry that it took me so long to write it, but I had a very important exam at the beginning of this week and I had to learn very much for it. But now I'm back and I hope that I can write a few more chapters before the next semester starts next month. I would be happy if you let me know what you think about the story so far! It would be really motivating and I'd also like to hear your ideas if you have any about how it could go on. So please write a review! And thank you for the ones I got so far, it's always great to hear that you like the story!**

 **I don't own the characters in this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – The Party**

Emma POV

It was horrible.

Emma simply couldn't decide what she was going to wear to Ford's party in the evening. She didn't have many dresses – back in Idris, there was no need for something like this – but either way she couldn't pick out the right one.

To be honest, there were just three. One of them had been a present from Annabeth to her birthday the previous year. It was light green, like the first leaves in the spring. It had a white belt around the waist and above that, the dress was covered with small white stones that shone when you moved. It wasn't too long, it ended right above Emma's knees. Annabeth had chosen it because Emma was still able to move in this dress very well. And she said the color looked perfect on her. Simon had agreed with it, though Emma had never been sure.

The next dress was dark red and much tighter than the first one. It was plain and even shorter than the green dress. Emma liked it very much – and would have loved to see how Julian would react when she would wear it – but it wasn't right for this evening. Somehow, Emma doubted that it would end well and when there was the need to fight, she wouldn't be able to do it in that dress.

The last one was Emma's favorite. She doubted that anyone had ever seen her wearing this. It had belonged to her mother. About two years ago, an old friend of her parents had contacted Emma. She had been on a trip to Idris and since she knew that Emma was there, they met. Kathrin had told her many stories about her parents – especially her mother, since they had been close friends once – and then she had given Emma the dress. Emma had been surprised by this. She didn't know that there was anything else left from her parent's belongings. Kathrin explained that Emma's mother had lend her the dress for a birthday party. Then they had died and she had forgotten about it until she found it again a few months ago. And she thought that it was a good idea to give it to Emma – since it technically belonged to her now. Emma had been very touched by this and had taken the dress without complaining. After all, it was like a small part of her mother coming back to her. She had thanked Kathrin with tears in her eyes and ever since, the dress was a part of her wardrobe. However, she had never been wearing it. Only once, to try if it fitted. It did and to Emma's surprise, she liked seeing herself in that dress.

Now she touched the dress carefully. It was white. Completely white. It wasn't like the dresses people were wearing today – it didn't show too much. It was closed around the neck and was tight down to the waist. Then it fell in waves down to the knees. Additional to that, it was very comfortable. And Emma thought that she would also be able to fight in it. Maybe her mother had thought about that as well while buying it?

Emma sighed. So which one was she going to wear? Not the red one, that was obvious. She put it back into her wardrobe. Now she was standing in front of the green dress from Annabeth and the white one from her mother. The one from Annabeth was beautiful, Emma couldn't deny that. She had already worn it two or three times back in Idris – when there had been a festivity. Nevertheless, she had never felt too well in it. But should she risk destroying the dress of her mother on a mission like this? Emma hesitated, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said without thinking about it more closely and watched the dresses instead of turning around to see who entered her room.

"You're not ready yet?" Diana's voice behind her asked and Emma finally turned around. She shook her head.

"Not really, but I'm sure that I'll get an idea soon."

Diana looked from her to the two dresses. When she saw the white one, she raised her eyebrows. "It belonged to my mother." Emma said when she noticed the look on Diana's face.

Diana nodded. "It's beautiful."

Emma nodded. "I've never worn it before."

"Why don't you take it then?" Diana asked and Emma shrugged.

"I see, too precious for an evening like this?" Diana put a hand on Emma's shoulder. "I'm sure Julian would love to see you in this."

Emma smiled. "Are you sure?"

Diana nodded. "So what are we going to do with your hair? Even if it's not a real party, you have to look as good as possible." She began to play with Emma's hair while she took off her jacket. Suddenly, Diana stopped and looked at Emma thoughtfully. "I think we won't do anything with it."

While Emma changed her clothes, Diana sat down on the bed. "You know that I don't like this? You going there…"

Emma nodded. "I bet you've told Julian the same?" She asked and took the dress carefully.

"We don't know what awaits you there. It could be anything."

"That's why we've got to go. We have to find out what's going on and what they are planning. And I don't think that we'll get such a good chance again any time soon." Emma said and began to look for a pair of shoes that matched to the dress. Luckily, Annabeth had forced her to buy white shoes to the green dress. They weren't too high and Emma nodded more to herself. She could survive the evening in this.

After that, she looked for a possibility to wear weapons under the dress. Luckily, it was long enough for this. However, she couldn't take Cortana with her. That would be far too obvious. So a dagger and a seraph blade would have to be enough…

When she was ready, she turned around and looked at Diana questioningly. "What do you think?"

Diana grinned. "You look beautiful Emma." She said and stood up. Her expression became worried again. "Can you promise me one thing?"

"Depends on what it is." Emma replied immediately.

"Please be careful. From what we've heard so far, Ford and his followers are very dangerous. And I'm not sure if the Downworlders on the party will be too friendly as well." There was a worried tone in Diana's voice now.

"You know us, we're always careful." Emma said and smiled.

Diana looked at her for a few moments before she nodded. "Thank you. And now let us hide your runes under some make-up!"

* * *

When Emma's runes were finally hidden under a thick layer of ink, she and Diana went downstairs to meet Julian and Ben. Ben had arrived half an hour ago. They had heard him in the corridor, where he had met Livvy. She had told him to wait downstairs in the entrance hall before she had sneaked into Emma's room. When she had seen Emma in the dress, Livvy had clapped her hands in excitement. "You look so great, Emma! I don't think that I've ever seen anyone more beautiful!"

Emma had to smile at the thought of that. Of course Livvy had been disappointed when Diana had announced that they had finished and that Emma would have to leave now. However, she had wished her good luck. Then she went to search for Ty, who was most probably in the library.

Julian and Ben were standing at the foot of the stairs in the entrance hall. When they heard Diana and Emma coming closer, they looked up – and stared at them wide-eyed. Or to be more exact, they stared at _Emma_. Diana had told her before that she looked very beautiful in the white dress with her long, open hair. And Livvy had said the same, however Emma couldn't really believe them. She looked down at her arms for half a second. It was wrong to see them without runes. They were a part of her. Somehow, she felt naked.

She looked at Julian and Ben again and grinned. "Am I looking so terrible that you're staring at me now?" She joked and while the two of them tried to search for the right words, Emma took her time to look at them properly. They were both wearing suits. Ben's was dark blue and to that, he was wearing a silver tie. And Julian was wearing a simple black suit without a tie. At that, Emma raised her eyebrows which let a slight smile appear on his lips. Julian shrugged.

"You're looking great, Emma!" Ben exclaimed and Emma smiled at him.

"Thank you. You're looking not too bad as well." She answered and Ben turned to Diana quickly when he saw the look Julian was giving him right now. They started to discuss the plan for the evening, while Julian turned to Emma again. He took her hands.

"You look so beautiful, Emma." He whispered and Emma smiled. She just wanted to reply something, when he shook his head. "Don't deny it, please. Just believe me, I know what I'm talking about." He ran a hand through her hair on her back. Then Julian leaned in and kissed her. It was a slow kiss, full of love. Emma returned it immediately and wrapped her arms around Julian's shoulder. However, she had to be careful at that. She didn't want to ruin Julian's suit with the ink and risk that her runes were shining through.

She felt Julian's hand on her back now, the other one was at her waist. He held her as if he would never want to let go again. Emma couldn't tell how long they stood there like this, but then someone cleared his throat next to them. They broke the kiss, even if Julian didn't let go of Emma.

"We have to go?" He asked and Emma heard regret in his voice. She doubted that the others would notice it, they didn't know Julian well enough for that. He was good at hiding his feelings.

Ben nodded. Next to him, Diana smiled. "When we want to be at the party at nine we should go." He said and Julian let go of Emma's waist with a sigh. She kissed him on the cheek and took his hand. It seemed to make it a little better since Julian smiled slightly.

"Don't get in trouble." Diana said. "Try to find out what's going on without being noticed. And once you've got the information we need, you leave again. Don't stay there longer than necessary, understood?" Emma and Julian nodded.

"Without being noticed will be difficult…" Ben murmured with a look at Emma. She blushed and wished that she was wearing the green dress instead of this one. Next to her, Julian made a hissing sound and he tightened his grip around Emma's hand. The protective expression on his face was completely new to Emma. She looked at Julian with surprise, when she saw Diana's amused face next to Ben, who was still looking from Emma to Julian and back. And then it hit her. Could Julian be jealous?

But that wasn't possible, was it? After all, he knew how Emma felt for him. How she's always felt for him. She looked at Julian again from the corner of her eyes. Maybe it was possible…

"Why don't we just go?" Emma asked in a light tone. "After all, we don't want to be too late." Slowly, the two others relaxed again.

Ben nodded. "You've got your weapons?" He asked and both Emma and Julian nodded – the latter a little more slowly. Ben grinned. "Then let's visit a party full of Downworlders!" He said and turned around to leave the institute.

Diana looked at Emma and Julian. "Remember what I've told you. We can't afford you being noticed there."

Julian nodded seriously. "We'll be careful." He promised and wanted to follow Ben, when Emma held him back.

"You know that I love you, right?" She whispered into his ear and Julian nodded.

"Just as I love you, Emma." He whispered back and touched her cheek.

Emma smiled. "Then please just ignore his words, okay? We don't need more trouble this evening."

Julian sighed. "I'm sorry, I was being a fool, wasn't I? But in that moment, I just couldn't stand it. The way he looked at you…" He shook his head with an annoyed expression on his face. "I would have loved to punch him in the face."

"You don't have to get jealous and you know that. We belong together, remember? It's always been you. And there will never be someone else." Emma said and before she knew what was happening, Julian kissed her again.

"I love you, Emma." He murmured and let go of her slowly.

"I love you too, Julian. And you don't have to worry, he'll get that back soon. Maybe not this evening, but soon." Emma said with a grin.

Now Julian couldn't hold back a short laugh. "That's my Emma." He said and touched her cheek again. "We should get going, shouldn't we? He's already waiting for us."

Emma nodded. "I wouldn't mind if he had to wait a little longer, but there's a party waiting for us. We don't want to be too late for that, right?"

* * *

They arrived at Ford's villa at half past ten. They had left their car in a side street not far away from there. They could reach it very quickly if something bad happened. However, they thought that it wasn't a good idea to let it stand too close by. The chance that someone would notice it wasn't too high, but they couldn't take any risks this evening.

The ride to Ford's villa had been a silent one. Julian drove the car, Emma was sitting next to him and Ben sat on the backseat. They had discussed their plan again, but after that they hadn't talked much more. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. And now they were standing there, staring at the huge building. It was made of grey stones and built in a rather ancient style. Maybe it reminded Ford of the times when he was younger or even alive. Though, Emma wasn't sure if he saw it from the outside very often…

There were many people walking towards the villa, which was illuminated by many lights so that it shone in the darkness. Emma looked at the high fence suspiciously. Next to her, Julian scanned their surroundings as well. Emma knew that he was already trying to find routes for a possible escape. When he finished, Julian whispered something to Ben who stood on his other side. Ben nodded and together, they made their way towards the mansion. Julian was holding Emma's hand and all their worries about her appearance had been unnecessary. There were many women who looked far showier than Emma. They had much ink in their faces and their dresses were too long, too short or the colors were far too dazzling.

To be more exact, they even looked very inconspicuous. Most of the men were also wearing suits in shining colors or they were clothed in something completely different. A few men were walking around in red jeans and black leather jackets (Emma thought they were werewolves) and a group of several people had big hats with feathers on their heads (Emma couldn't really tell what they were). Julian looked at them for a few more seconds as well, before he shrugged. On his other side, Emma could see Ben scanning the other people. He looked relaxed, but to her it was obvious that he was just playing that part. There weren't many Shadowhunters who could walk through a crowd this big without feeling tensed. To be exact, Emma knew only one.

It surprised them that there was no one standing at the door looking at the people who went in. But who would be so stupid and enter a villa full of brutal vampires willingly? And then in a place like this, they were miles away from the center of the city. It was unlikely that anyone came here by accident.

Emma heard music once they entered the mansion, but it wasn't what she expected. Nothing very old, and most of all not classic. It was rather a mixture of pop and rock that was played in here and everything was a mixture of lights in different colors. It took Emma a few moments to take everything in. She hadn't expected it to be this loud. And it was more crowded than they thought as well. Where did all these Downworlders come from? It seemed as if the entire Downworld of LA was here on this party.

Once they were in the entrance hall, Julian pulled Emma and Ben to the side where they could talk for a few moments. "And what are we going to do now?" He asked and Emma nearly couldn't understand him with all the noises around her. "It's not like we could listen to any conversations here. I don't even think there are many!"

"Here has to be a place where you can talk as well!" Emma said. "We just have to find it."

"Maybe we see something when we walk around a bit." Ben suggested and since they didn't have a better idea, Emma and Julian nodded. This time, Ben took the lead and they followed him quickly through the crowd.

It took Emma some time to realize where Ben was heading. It was difficult to walk through the crowd since there were many people dancing and just standing, but once Emma knew that Ben wanted to go to the stairs, it was easier to find a way. She gestured Julian to follow her and they found their own way to the foot of the stairs where they met Ben again. "I already thought I've lost you." He said and Emma shook her head.

"I just found a better path." She said with a grin and Ben shook his head, an amused expression on his face. However, he became serious again quickly. Once they had walked upstairs, the sound of the music became a little quieter and Emma sighed in relief. She hated noises like that. Julian seemed to feel the same since he relaxed a bit. Emma squeezed his hand.

They were still surrounded by people, but there weren't as many as on the dancefloor. Emma looked around. To their left, there was only one way they could go. And it would just lead them back to the stairs on the other end of the hall, so they would end on the dancefloor again. To their right, there was a large corridor that divided into even more hallways. "Any idea where this might lead to?" Emma asked and the others shook their heads.

"There's only one way to find out." Ben said, even if Julian didn't look very happy about it. Emma had a bad feeling as well, with much bad luck they could just run into Ford and his followers. And that was the last thing they wanted this evening. But what could they do except going on? If they turned around and left now, everything would have been useless. They wouldn't know more about Ford and his plans than before. And that was the last thing Emma wanted.

With a determined expression on her face, Emma turned to the corridors on her right. "We should go this way." She said simply and without further hesitation, she started to walk. The footsteps behind her back told Emma that Julian and Ben followed her. However, they didn't get very far. When they had crossed the first two hallways to the right, Emma heard voices in front of them. They came to the left. She made a silent gesture to Julian and Ben. They all reacted in an instant. Julian and Emma hid behind a curtain on the wall and Ben knelt down behind the only object left – a plant.

They had reacted just in time. The voices came closer and thanks to her runes, Emma could already understand what they were saying. "I don't understand why he always does it like this! Throwing a party, inviting many guests. Would it be too much if we just met here without more people running through this house? Doesn't he understand that it might be even safer when no one else is here who could listen?" The voice belonged to a man, Emma couldn't judge how old he might be. Somehow, the voice seemed to be ageless. She looked at Julian, who was hidden behind the curtain next to her. V-A-M-P-I-R-E He wrote on her arm with his fingers, just like they had always done then they were children. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Emma smiled for a few seconds. Julian smiled back.

"You know that it's not that easy! He has to take security measures. And they look like this, if you want it or not." Another voice said in a cold tone. "You shouldn't judge him by this."

"Oh I am not, I just don't like it that we have to sneak through the backdoor like burglars." The first voice said. They were very close now and Emma hoped that they wouldn't notice them being here. She held her breath.

Suddenly, someone laughed. "You shouldn't take it too serious, my friend! I think it's fun to get some change and do things a little different. Where would be the fun if you always do the same?"

There was a hissing noise and Emma thought it came from the first person who had spoken.

"We should hurry up, I think they are already waiting for us. The meeting should start soon." At that, Emma and Julian exchanged a surprised look. Could they really be this lucky?

She didn't hear the reply to that completely. It came from the third person who had laughed before. Now there was this hissing noise before and Emma thought that someone muttered 'Warlocks.' Even if she wasn't really sure about that. The sound of footsteps became quieter before it vanished completely. Emma and Julian reacted at once. They showed away the curtain and were surprised to see Ben already standing in the middle of the hallway. Apparently, his hiding place behind the plant hadn't been too bad. He pointed at the corridor to their right. "They went this way." He said and they all exchanged one last look.

Then they began to walk in the direction Ben had pointed out quickly.


End file.
